A Tangent in the Future
by crystaldove
Summary: How about a bit of lime with your story... UPDATED 72204 after a year! Love is declared but for whom and Rubeus finally acknowledges the light... Please read and review
1. I will Survive

Hi Minna this is my 5th fanfic

Hi Minna, the anime and other fanfics that portray Serena as a whiny, lazy, klutzy girl have always upset me. In the manga she was none of these things, she was shown much more respect, especially by Darien. Anyway, I really didn't like the way Reeny treated her in the anime. Sure Reeny was alone and scared but the way she treated Serena was inexcusable. It's bad enough Serena had to deal with Luna's constant nagging, but then her comes this 'child' that brainwashes Serena's family, harasses her for the crystal and constant picks at her shortcomings and failures (that's Raye's job). So I said 'hey, let's see how things would be if we turned the table on those who feel that tough love is the way to improve Serena'. Serena is the supreme high princess of the Silver Millennium and she gets treated like she is one of Beryl's minions. As you can tell, this will concern the R season and I am using the N/A dub names here. Like I said before, whenever I do my interpretation on an anime storyline, I will use the dub names. Don't flame me too bad, this is just a 'what if'. 

I do not own Sailormoon. If I did, I would be living in Japan or Europe now.

A Tangent in the Future

By Crystaldove

"Serena, why did Darien 'ever' like you? You're a whiny, spoiled and a huge klutz! He should have dated Raye (AN: funny huh, but like in the manga, Darien only dated Serena); she's talented, or Lita because she can cook. Amy is smart and Mina is pretty. Why they would want to hang out with you is beyond me? And how come 'you 'of all people, is Sailor Moon? You're lazy and a huge disappointment, they always have to save you or something…"

Serena walked trying to control the anger boiling inside her. Reeny walked while continuing to berate her. 

'She's the one who's all alone, she stays with me and this is the thanks I get! Talk about biting off the hand that feeds you!' 

Serena thought. She was headed to the shrine when her mom told her that she 'had' to take Reeny with her. 

'This just hasn't been my day…no correction, my month; first this bratty kid shows up and brainwashes my family into living with us, then the enemy appears and everyone wants my crystal. To top it all off Darien dumps me right after he gets his memory back! Someone really has it in for me.' 

"And look what Luna has to go through with you, why does she hang around you I'll never figure and…"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Reeny jumped not expecting Serena to blow up like that, tears maybe, but not anger. They had just reached the bottom of the shrine stairs and Serena couldn't take it anymore.

"Who are you to think you're so perfect? If you hadn't brainwashed my family where would you be? Do you think I 'like' having to save an ungrateful child like you all the time? You may have everyone else fooled with this little helpless girl act, but I don't trust you!"

Raye was fuming because Serena was late but cooled when she saw that Reeny was with her. 

'She was probably home protesting about that.' Raye thought. 

The rantings of the small child caught her attention. 

'Serena doesn't look too happy now.' "Come on guys, lets defuse Serena before she blows up." 

The girls and cats headed outside to breakup the argument when Serena's words stilled their steps.

"You showed up the same time the enemy did and no one seems to think that is just a 'tad' bit coincidental…"

Across town Darien felt a strange sensation coming from Serena. 'Anger, she's never angry at anyone, something must have happened.' Darien transformed and raced toward Raye's shrine.

"What are you talking about Meatball head? I don't know what they want and…"

"Come off the innocent act you BRAT! The crystal, my crystal is what all of you want. I wouldn't be in the least surprised if you weren't a recruit for the Dark Moon sent here to lure me out."

"Don't try to make me feel bad cause Darien DUMPED you!" Reeny laughed and stuck out her tongue at Serena.

"Yeah kid and where are your friends and family? Looks like you've been 'dumped' too. Is there really trouble where you're from or are you here because your parents don't want a manipulative, selfish and undeserving brat like you!"

Well of course Darien chose now to be the time to show up. He didn't hear what was said to provoke Serena but no matter what was happening, Reeny didn't deserve this.

"SERENA! How can you say such a thing? She's a child!"

"Darien!" Reeny said sobbing while she ran to him. "She's so mean to me, I was just teasing her." Serena was sick of being made the villain with Reeny.

"Oh cut the act Reeny! I'm so sick of you manipulating the situation…"

"Stop it Serena! Can't you see you've hurt her!"

"Funny you should mention 'hurting people' Darien, since you're the one always on the giving end!"

"Our relationship has nothing to do with her, I can't believe how IMMATURE you are!"

"I'm the one that's immature, this coming from a guy who hides behind a mask, whose mind was so weak that Beryl was able to control you! A guy who lost his memory and was romancing aliens? A guy who has 'never' had anyone in his life that really cared about him, so he doesn't know how to treat others when they try! You know what Darien, cancel my subscription because I'm tired of your issues!!"

Darien was taken back, he didn't mean to call her immature but she hurt Reeny. 'She's right, everything she said about me is right, but she loved me anyway. The time she needs me, I turn away. All I've ever done was cause her pain.'

"Serena I meant…"

"Meant what? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I…I was looking for Reeny."

"And you just 'knew' she'd be here; what you got a homing beacon on that kid? Yeah, since you're here, take her with you and for that matter since she gets along so well with you…keep her! I don't want that kid around me!"

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Luna ran forward…

"Serena you can't mean that, she's your responsibility…"

"Since when and by whose orders? I should have known you'd say something Luna. All you do is run your mouth never caring about how I feel."

"Well if you weren't such a meatball headed lamebrain…"

"You will 'not' use that tone or language with me Luna!"

Raye started to jerking her head around. "Something strange is in the air guys…a really huge power is building and it's coming from…SERENA!"

As the girls watched, Serena slowly began glowing silver. "You know I'm not the genius here but I think we should duck for cover." Mina said, the girls agreed and moved toward safety. Artemis, on the other hand, proceeded forward.

"I 'beg' our pardon Serena but…"

"Luna stand aside." Artemis spoke his voice cool and commanding.

"I will do no such a thing and…"

"Are you challenging 'my' authority Luna?"

Luna looked at Artemis and then Serena, she noticed the princess was glowing slightly and sheepishly walked away. Looking back toward Reeny and Darien, Serena spoke once more.

"You've found your new 'roommate' and we have soldier business to attend to, so you can see yourselves off the grounds."

"Serena we need to talk and Reeny stays with you, what will your parents think if she doesn't come home?"

"They won't think a thing since they 'don't' know who she is."

"Your parents know me Serena so you can't get rid of me!"

"You wanna bet? The only reason you stayed at my house was because 'I' permitted it! You think that floating head of yours is more powerful than me? How pathetic do you think my abilities are? I just chose to let you stay since Luna kept nagging me about it. Because of that, I never healed them from your 'little' spell. You were alone and all, guess my kindness is due to my big heart; right Darien? I must have an affinity for cold, heartless losers!

Darien stood there in immense shock. The girls were afraid to comment, even Raye. Luna sat there shaking with fury. This wasn't how she taught her at all.

With perplexment in his eyes "What happened to you Serena? You're such a BITCH!" Darien spat. 

She laughed "Funny you should ask me that CAPE BOY! You told me to grow up and accept the fact that you don't love me anymore, so since you hurt me, why should I show 'you' any compassion. And what do you mean we have to talk? If memory serves me right, you have ignored, avoided and dodged me like the bubonic plague; now you want to talk? You are such a hypocrite! When I wanted to talk to you, you didn't have time, but now that you are the one who wants to conversate, I'm supposed to drop everything and come running?"

"That's not what I meant, you've changed, where did you learn this from?"

"I've learned from the best. I learned from you.' Serena ceremoniously proclaimed and walked away. "Luna, Artemis come with me NOW!"

Raye and the girls walked over to Darien. "I would apologize to you about that Darien, but she was right. I didn't know she had it in her. But as far as Reeny is concerned, give her a few hours to cool down and take her home later." 

"Ok Raye, well I um will be going know…let's go Reeny."

"What do you think she is going to do with Luna…that was almost like treason, especially since Artemis responded to her in such an official manner."

"I don't know Amy, but for once, I'm glad I'm not the one who pissed her off."

The girls helped Raye sell some charms until Serena finished with Luna and Artemis.

=====

"Luna how dare you deliberately disobey the princess' command and challenge her decision?"

"Oh come on Artemis, I would hardly call her temper tantrum a decision. This is the meatball head we are talking about here. Now Serena you will go and apologize to both Reeny and Darien this instant!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH LUNA!" Serena was glowing brightly now, her hair was standing on end and her crescent blazed like the sun. "I have had it with your apparent disrespect and disobedience. You are an advisor and 'as' my advisor, your duty is to make suggestions, not the final decision. I have tolerated your opinions long enough! I did in the beginning because you remembered more than I did, so I let you be the thinking force, but your logic is as selfish as Darien's. Everything for the greater good of yourself!"

"How can you say that, the enemy is after Reeny and if you would for once think about something other than eating and sleeping you would see that and…"

"Did I give you permission to respond? Speaking of Reeny and the enemy, like I said earlier, both are after my crystal. Instead of keeping her from my crystal, your decision was to let her stay at my house; that makes about as much sense as putting a rat in a cheese factory! I should have just given it to her. Remember if it wasn't for the fact that she STOLE my broach, my soldiers wouldn't have been taken trying to save her. She has caused us nothing but trouble. We don't know where she's from but we blindly trust a girl whose motives are not clear. But you want to trust her, as does Darien, and what is your track record in that? Both of you trusted Ann and she tried to kill us! Darien tried to make a deal with Zoicite and got seriously hurt in the process. And Molly, her blind trust of Nephlite got her attacked how many times? Then he gets reformed only to be killed by his allies!"

"Oh grow up Serena, there is no logic in that!" 

"Luna you will respect the Princess, your actions and behavior are treasonous!"

"Stop with the melodrama Artemis, Serena has to accept that she was out of line and…"

Unbeknownst to Luna, Serena became enlightened with her powers as the Supreme High Princess of the Silver Millennium and heir to the Moon Kingdom after her battle with Beryl. While Luna continued to speak against her order to remain silent, Serena spoke an ancient chant, 

__

"Gift that was given take it back, make this advisor a normal cat!" 

Serena waved her hand and Artemis stood emotionless. While saying the reversal, the crescent on Luna's head slowly faded to black.

"This is probably the reason why Darieow…ow…meeee…meow…. meow, meow, MEOW!"

The sound of a suffering feline brought the girls into Raye's room.

"Serena, what's going on, why is Luna meowing…what happened to her crescent?" Lita asked. Raye and Amy stood looking perplexed at the cat. Mina walked to and stood regally beside Serena. Before she could respond, Mina spoke.

"In accordance with her actions against the Princess in the matter, Luna's abilities have been stripped and she has been reverted to her form as an ordinary cat. This is only a hint of the powers possessed by our Princess. Like we where chosen to be her court, Luna and Artemis were chosen to be advisors…"

"I'll finish here Mina." Artemis said. "Also like you, we are originally from another planet called Mau. We lived there until war and strife drove us away. We are changelings, which means we can change forms; one of an animal and the other of a human." As Artemis said that he began to stretch and grow to about 6'1 with long silvery white hair and green eyes. Amy, Lita and Raye hung their mouths open while their eyes bulged. 

"Whoa, you're a hunk Artemis!" Lita exclaimed then put her hands over her mouth. "Mina you knew about this?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen him in human form since the Silver Millennium."  


"As I was saying were are also human. On our planet this was the chosen form, but when we had to evacuate, we knew it would be difficult for a world of over 4 million people to be accepted to another world. So we decided to change into animal form and live our lives out as such. We decided that earth would be a suitable place to reside, and during our voyage, my ship got lost and crashed on the far side of the moon. The queen sensed our presence and appeared to us; we told her of our plight and out of the kindness of her heart, invited us to live on the moon. That ship had about 30 passengers. We were so grateful; we pledged our allegiance to the Silver Millennium and became of citizens of the Moon Kingdom. We decided to repay the queen in any way possible. Some of us became Millennium guards; some were the recruiters that picked the Princess' court. Others worked at the palace, most remained in human form and since Luna and I were the commanders of that particular vessel, the Queen asked us to serve her as ambassadors then advisors. She wished for us to remain in our human form but since the threat of the Dark Kingdom was approaching, we felt it necessary to remain in our animal form. That way if someone tried to assassinate the Queen, our size would permit us to easily alert her and the guard. As for the rest of our people, let's just say that most nocturnal animals, are from the planet Mau. They went undetected for years, that is until the Wolf-Mau decided to mix with humans, while they were in human form…there was a huge werewolf surge in Europe."

"Werewolves are children of Wolf-Mau and humans? But how come the others aren't able to speak?" 

"Well that's what our crescents are for Amy, yes they identify us as Moon Kingdom advisors, but they enable us to speak in feline form, without them…we are normal, like Luna."

"Does, does that mean that Serena can…."

"Yes Amy, I can strip your powers as soldiers of your respective planets. You all have basic powers as Princess' of your planets, but once you pledged allegiance to me and the Silver Millennium, your abilities were increased."

'How did she know I was going to ask that?' Amy thought.

"Because I read your mind. We can also communicate telepathically, but you will have to discover that power on your own. Luna I have stripped you of your ability to verbally speak as well as change forms. Due to your actions you are also prohibited from my home and command center for as of now, an undetermined amount of time. The least will be one week, once I discuss this matter with Artemis, Advisor ad lidem, and Mina, Commander of the Inner Court; you will be given your sentence. I suggest you reside with Darien as well and determine the motives of Reeny. You are dismissed."

Luna bowed and left. 'What have I done?' She thought. 

'Luna, I told you to hold your tongue, you should have sensed the seriousness of the Princess' accusations. Darien may be the Prince of Earth, but you swore to uphold and respect the laws and leaders of the Moon Kingdom. I could have tried to convince the princess into not stripping you of your speech, but I stand by her decision.' Artemis telepathically spoke.

'Yes Artemis, you're right, I should have known my place.'

'The Princess has permitted me to exhort you to your destination. Even with Darien's abilities, he would not be able to understand you. One must have been a member of the Silver Millennium to communicate with our style of telepathy.'

'Couldn't Serenity understand Endymion and vice versa?'

'Yes she can, unlike him, she was educated in various styles of telepathy, that's how she was able to converse with the girls. And she allowed him to understand her…that's how their link was established. Well lets get going.'

As Artemis walked carrying Luna, he shielded his crescent therefore looking like a normal person. He felt kind of liberated to be as a human again. He reached Darien's apartment and heard voices from within. He knocked firmly on the door to find a very surprised Darien looking at him. In his human form, Artemis was about the same height as Darien. He was dressed casually wearing a navy shirt and khaki slacks. 

"Um, can I help you?" Darien asked.

"Yes, you can look after Luna for the next few days." 

Darien looked at the stranger and then noticed the black mass of fur in his arms. 

"Luna?"

"Meow"

Darien didn't think it strange that Luna didn't speak since she was in the hands of a stranger.

"She can't speak Darien."

"Of course she can't, she's a cat. And how do you know who I am and where I live?"

"It's a long story, can I come in and tell you about it."

"No, I don't think so, just leave Luna with me and…"

"Oh I forgot you don't recognize me. It's me Darien, Artemis."

"What? Look mister I don't know who you are but you must be sick or something. Do you want me to call a doctor, how about a relative?"

While Darien was trying to figure this 'strange' man out, his head began to glow and the crescent reappeared. 

"What, Artemis, that 'is' you? But how and why isn't Luna talking?"

"Where is Reeny?"

"She's in my bedroom, after what Serena did to her, she was exhausted from crying…she's sleep."

"Well, as a representative of the Princess, let me be the first to inform you on how much of jack-ass you've been the past few weeks. Luna can't talk because she is on suspension of her position, pending the decision of the High Council. Before you ask, the High Council consists of myself, Mina, and the Supreme High Princess Serenity."

"Wait, I don't understand you, since when has there been a high council, when has Serena been addressed as 'princess' in this life and how are you human?"

Artemis sighed; this was going to take a while. "Well first of all, Luna and I aren't originally from the moon…"

Darien listened intently about the events, which lead Luna and Artemis to the moon, and to the advisory board. He also sat in shock of Serena's decision concerning Luna.

"Wait, wait, are you trying to tell me because Luna defended Reeny, Serena took away her ability to speak! I was wrong to call her immature, she's just a spoiled brat!"

"What you fail to understand are circumstances that lead Luna to her punishment. She was forewarned about speaking openly against the Queens' or Princess' orders and knew fully well what she was getting into. Like you, she assumed that there was nothing Serena could do about it, Serena was right, her decisions have been based as the result of Luna's influence. True, there was a lot that Serena didn't know at the time and since she hadn't fully awakened, Luna was the definitive on most kingdom and soldier-related business. Luna didn't expect Serena to awaken to her power and her memories so soon. True she remembered her identity, as did you and the events of the final battle but that was only a scratch on the surface to what she had to remember. As a result of Luna's control, your rejection and Reeny's manipulative efforts, the sleeper has finally awakened!"

"What is all this about Reeny, she is just a kid…"

"A kid who just happened to 'fall' out of the sky pointing a gun at Serena asking her for the crystal. A kid whom even 'you' don't know where she's from or who her parents are? Not to mention that she hasn't been the friendliest child in the world. We don't know her motives, why would a child want the Silver Crystal, and what would she do with it? Only the heart of the Princess can control that, remember? You tried to make it work for Beryl. Oh no, it's forbidden to talk about, how did she say it, your 'weak' mind. Boy, you are some work 'prince'. But it's not my place to lower you to the level you try to set for my Princess. And by the way, I think she's listening to our conversation, so I would really stay clear of her for a while. As for Luna, she has been prohibited to enter the Tsukino home and the command center until sentencing…so she will have to stay with you."

"She can't stay here, I don't have that kind of room."

"She's a cat Darien; I'd thought you'd like your little fan club staying with you, since those are the only friends you seem to have right now. Sorry couldn't help that one." Artemis shook his silvery-white head of hair and left. Darien stared at the cat with amber eyes. 

"Well Luna, it's just us for a while. Do you think Serena will be calmed down by dinner?" The cat looked at him and nodded her head in the affirmative. They settled and wasted time for a few hours.

-Meanwhile-

High above in a spaceship sat a regal man; he slowly sipped a glass of wine while smiling thinking of his handiwork. 

"So the Prince of Earth has turned his back on his Princess. I knew that he was always undeserving of you for his Queen. Look how he continually takes you for granted and tosses you away like an old newspaper. I thought the history books were exaggerating about how he was intrigued by other women and if not for her faith and love for him, he would have made advances on them. Well, we picked the perfect 'time' to intervene. Because of that King, my people were banished to Nemesis! Well let's see how he likes it when Serenity banishes him from her heart!"

He made a silent toast to the image of the prince in a mock showing of appreciation, revealing his midnight blue eyes and ice blue hair. This was Diamond, Prince of Nemesis and Ruler of the Dark Moon Family. 

"Sapphire come here." At the mention of his name, a young man of about 16 stood before his 18-year old brother. They had the same eyes but where Diamond's hair was silvery-blue, Sapphire's was navy blue. 

"You called my prince."

"Yes dear brother, my plan is going well. I really didn't know the future king was so easy to manipulate; in terms of love, he uses his head and not his heart. I can't even be sure if he really loves her or loves the fact that she loves him. There isn't much we have to do as far as Darien is concerned. He has spun his own web and has to untangle himself. Since Serenity is unreachable in the 30th century, I will romance her younger self. Age won't be a problem, since I am about the same as her prince and I will enjoy watching her evolve from the young girl to the enchanting Queen."

"What's the next part of your plan brother?"

"To introduce myself of course, but our meeting won't be until the prince does something else that causes her to doubt her love for him. And that my little brother will be sooner than you think!"

End chapter

Oh my goodness, what is Diamond talking about and boy don't get Serena mad! I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. REWIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

Dove


	2. Not your average blond

How do you like things so far

How do you like things so far? You see that I have Diamond sending Darien his dreams, but what do you think will happen next? How will Darien make Serena doubt her feelings for him and what other abilities does the High Princess hold? And what about Artemis, will he choose to stay in human form, and does this mean that one of the soldiers will have a boyfriend soon. (I mean have you ever seen his human picture, he looks like a longer-haired Diamond J ). Anyway I hope you are enjoying this and look for an appearance of the mysterious soldier of time. Those are enough questions for now, enjoy!**REVIEW…PLEASE**

I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON, but the names Arianna and Maia are mine (See endnotes for more information)

****

Thank you to **LiNa** and **Takai** for expressing interest in this story. **Moon-girl888**, I hope you will read this. I was asked about Luna's punishment and why is Serena so mad and Reeny and Darien. You need to refer to incidents in both the manga and the anime (i.e. the teasing and taunting) to understand, but I will use flashbacks to clarify the situation and Luna's sentence should decided on soon**. PLEASE REVIEW**

Key

'…' Thoughts

"…" Spoken

****

'…' Telepathic

A Tangent in Time

Chapter 2

By CrystalDove

After waiting for a few hours, Darien proceeded to take Luna and Reeny back home. Upon opening the door, Mrs. Tsukino looked questionably at the trio. At her door stood a dark-haired young man holding a black cat with one arm and the hand of a pink-haired child. 

"May I help you?"

"Um I was wondering if Serena was home?" 'She did it, she erased her memories, I've met Serena's mom before and she doesn't know who I am!'

"Aunt Ilene, it's me Reeny!"

"Reeny? I don't have a niece named Reeny. I'm sorry child you must be mistaken."

In the house, Serena thought she heard Darien's voice on her porch, she went to investigate. As she walked to the door the precocious youngster verbally assaulted her.

"Serena, what did you do? She doesn't know me anymore; all I wanted was to stay someplace safe. I know you never liked me, but I didn't think you hated me!" 

The child started crying and Darien gave Serena an evil glare. Reeny thought that her tears would work and Serena's mom would invite her inside. Serena on the other hand had other ideas. 

'Silly child, and you Darien, yeah you really loved me'

"Mom!" Serena screamed with tears running down her face "I told you about that college guy that has been tormenting me, I knew someone was following me now he knows where I live!" 

Mrs. Tsukino held her child, she remembered Serena telling her about a college-aged man making her life hell.

"How dare you follow my daughter here, then to con some little girl into trying to hurt her feelings!" 

Darien didn't expect that, it wasn't like Serena was lying, he did like tormenting her, in a sense, when he first met her. That was his backwards way of gaining her attention. 

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest that you leave now, and never bother my child again!"

"You stop talking to Darien like that, he has always been nice to me…"

"Reeny, show respect to your elders!"

"No Darien, Serena you are going to be in sooo much trouble when she remembers…LUNASPEAR KITTY MAGIC!" 

Suddenly a pink and white umbrella appeared and Reeny began to twirl it. She thought that she had hypnotized Serena's mom again. 

"Aunt Ilene, Serena has been mean to me and she left me at Darien's saying that I wasn't her responsibility and she hurt Luna's head and…"

"Who's the kid twirling the umbrella? Is she with the circus or something?" 

Reeny stopped her manipulations to see that Sammy had joined his mom and sister, but what amazed her is that they all looked at her like she had rabbit ears sticking from her head. 

"It's not working Darien, what did you do, you big doofus?!"

"Mom, why won't they leave?" Serena sobbed harder into her mother's arms.

"Hey you, you may be bigger than me, but my sister is crying, and as amazing as it seems, she doesn't like you; which is surprising since she likes everyone. You must be a really bad person, if you don't go, I'll get my dad!" 

Sammy surprised Serena by sticking up for her, but that was his sister after all. Luna took this opportunity to make herself known.

"Meow"

"Hey isn't that Luna?"

"Of course not Sammy, Luna has that crescent-shaped bald spot on her head!" 

Luna was about to scratch Serena's mom for that remark, for she hates being referred to as such.

'Scratch my mom and you will 'never' speak again!' 

Luna reared back, forgetting that she was already punished, no use in adding to the princess' anger. Reeny looked at Serena.

"Don't worry, I'll be back and I always get what I want!" 

Serena gave a mock yawn out of the sight of her mother that said 'yeah, whatever kid' after which Reeny ran away. Luna on the other hand remained behind. 

****

'Luna, why are you not following orders, watch that child!' 

'Sorry princess' 

Darien walked away also, but he didn't leave, he waited for Serena's family to depart. When he saw her about to enter the house, he grabbed her.

"Why are you doing this? You have no right to do what you did, punishing Luna, kicking Reeny out…"

"I have no right? Let me ask you this, whose kingdom does Luna serve?"

"Well I um…"

"Exactly, and who are you to tell me who can and can't live with me?"

"Well, it's just…"

"Just what, too inconvenient for you? I'm 'so' sorry you have to part from your precious Physics book, you should be honored that I'm trying to give meaning to your lonely existence! Just leave, leave before I call my father!"

Darien faltered some. 

'Is this what I wanted for us? Did I want her to 'hate' me? Her eyes once full of love for me…they're now like mine. She's right, all the negative things she has learned, she got from me.'

"Why are you still here? Leave!"

"I'm sorry Serena, for everything."

Darien turned and left; Serena returned to her house but lingered by the window. 

'I hope you are happy now Darien!' 

A solitary tear ran down her face, wiping it quickly Serena rejoined her family. 

High above Diamond watched the confrontation between the estranged couple. He hated that Serena was feeling this pain and confusion, but as long as Darien felt heartache, Serena's pain was the lesser of the two evils. 

"I will make you forget all about him my dear, Serenity. You will realize what I have all along, how he takes your love for granted. And soon, we will meet…soon."

That night found Serena having the most restful sleep in months. She rose early since there were no nightmares that kept her up, thus causing her to be late for school because she was trying to catch up on missed sleep. She ate breakfast with a shocked family and laughed while walking out the door. There was no Reeny vying for attention or Luna speaking of the mission like she was GI Jane. When Serena erased her family's memories, she altered the records at Reeny's school making Darien her guardian. Neither one of them slept well that night. Darien gave Reeny his bed and all night he heard her muttering about the crystal. 

'Hmmm, Serena may have had a valid point, Reeny never told us where she was from or why she wants the crystal. Most importantly, how does she know about it? She kinda reminds me of myself when I was pursuing the rainbow crystals. The soldiers didn't trust me either, and I never gave them reason to. It wasn't until I told Serena about my dreams that they understood. If I had told them sooner, maybe we could have actually worked together…this is so ironic!' 

Darien sighed and wiped away a few tears. 

'I got to find a way for Serena to trust Reeny. It's going to be hard; both are so stubborn. I just don't know, what if Serena was right, what has Reeny done to prove she is trustworthy? She stole the crystal and caused the soldiers to get captured. Then she always mentioned the 'bad people' coming for her and not knowing why they want her; all of them want her Silver Crystal. Who am I kidding, she's right I don't know what Reeny's intentions are and she hasn't done anything but get into trouble. She shouldn't be around the crystal, that is Serena's lineage and her duty is to protect it. Still I can't turn Reeny away, I feel a connection to her; I guess that's why Serena sent her here. So I guess I can't be angry with Serena about her attitude adjustment. I haven't done anything kind or compassionate towards her. Even before the dreams began I didn't do the things for her I dreamed of; never did the things she liked to do; yet she loved me anyway. Now she hates me…'

Darien held his head in his hands. Luna had noticed his solemn appearance and watched as the tears fell. 

****

'I wish I could do something for him. He looks so sad, I wish I could understand you.' Luna thought.

****

'Artemis, can I speak to you for a moment.'

'Speak Luna.'

'Oh thank you. Something is wrong with Darien, he's crying…'

'And what do you want me to do, bring some tissue? How long has our Princess cried and I don't recall you trying to comfort her.'

'I just wanted to be able to talk to him.'

'Why, did you talk to Serena then or did you make it worse by adding salt to her wounds. You can't talk anyway.'

'There's nothing you can do?'

'Even if I could, why would I? Frankly Luna, to whom does your loyalty lie?'

'No, it's not a question of loyalty, just friendship. This confrontation with Serena has hurt him a lot.'

'Well score one for the Princess! What is one time compared to the many that Darien has hurt her? Who comforted her when he made her feel like dirt, when he questioned her leadership and her decisions? Who was there when he dumped her for no reason, when he didn't remember all she did for him, when he had turned against her? Yeah you were there, telling her that he was wiser and understood things or that she was thinking with her heart and not her head. This is one of the main reasons why Earth wasn't apart of the Alliance during the Silver Millennium; the Terrans were too analytical and didn't understand things like life and love. Queen Serenity ruled with both her head and heart and she would be proud at how the Princess is handing this situation. If you were apart of the Terran court and with Darien's temper, how do you think he would have handled your treasonous outbursts? Remember, Beryl was a Terran and so were the generals.'

'What are you saying Artemis, the generals were of the Negaverse?'

'Have you not realized the look of their eyes were the result of brainwashing, they looked the same as Darien did when he was evil. You don't remember them do you…the generals, they were apart of the Golden Kingdom...until greed and power influenced them to join the Negaverse'

'Wh…what?'

'The generals, or the men formally known as Guards of the Golden Kingdom. Yes, they were Darien's guard. I guess he was too intelligent to realize it. And yes Serena knows, she wanted to tell you her theory about Jadeite, she thought she met him before but could never place it until Queen Serenity told them about the final battle during the Silver Millennium and the realization dawned on her. But enough with the history lesson. We were speaking about you comforting Darien; he is strong and he can handle rejectment and if he can't, he shouldn't dish it out!'

'I guess I didn't think about that.'

'Well, that's not a news flash anymore. Are we done?'

'Well, are you still in human form?'

'Ha ha, yes I am, why do you ask?'

'Do you miss being a human?'

'It has its advantages…'

'Like what?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'Like what Artemis, tell me! You mean Mina don't you?'

'Speaking of which, I need to head home and get some sleep.'

'You can't possibly go to her house like that!'

'Who said I was?' Luna could just imagine the smirk on his face. She knew very well what he meant. 

'Who am I kidding?' She thought to herself. 'I shouldn't have expected him to help me if he could. And he's right, where was I when my princess was in such pain? What did I do; give her more grief by nagging her about her responsibilities instead of trying to console her. Darien is the cause of her pain, no matter how many shortcomings she has, he did this to her; yet I stand by his side. I don't deserve to be a member to the Moon Kingdom.'

That day at school was pretty normal; that was until Serena was running into class after lunch. Miss H was retrieving some maps from the hall closet when they began to fall towards her. The class braced themselves for the upcoming crash and wail…

"You need to be more careful Miss H. I could have tripped over these." The class looked towards the door to see that Serena had reflexively caught the maps. She handed them back to Miss H and took her seat. Amy just grinned and Serena grinned as well. After school Serena caught Amy before they joined Lita. 

"Amy, I need for you to help me with a little project."

"For science?"

"As if, no it's for Reeny."

"Huh?"

"I have a theory I want to test involving my crystal."

"Ok, now I'm confused."

"Let's say I've made a better 'brat' trap. All I need for you to do is to replicate my brooch, I'll handle the rest."

Amy went to the science lab; she had been experimenting with her powers on a scientific scale and discovered, as well with the other soldiers, that they could use their powers outside of sailor form. Amy held her hands together and pooled her power until she had a solid block of ice between them. She placed a chemical on it to keep it from melting and being extremely cold. Then with other chemicals she formed and shaped it until it looked like Serena's broach. Submersing it into a paint -like substance she added the final details. Proud of her work she tried to mentally call Serena.

****

'Serena, Serena?' 

She found that with the right amount of concentration her Mercurian language came back to her.

****

'Amy, you figured out how to talk to me!'

'Yes, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up; I'm getting dizzy.'

'That's because you're concentrating 'too' hard.'

'Well that's a first! Hey, I do feel better.'

'Told ya! Anyway, what can I do for you?'

'It's finished, I've finished your 'broach'.'

'Great, I'm on my way.' In a matter of minutes Serena walked into the classroom.

"I told Lita we would meet her at Crown, Mina went to get Raye."

"Here it is."

"Amy, it looks just like it. Now for the finishing touch." Reaching in her pocket, Serena held up a piece of clear quartz. 

__

"Quartz arise thee from my hand, base you with my silver light

Catch thee where thine thief will stand, hold thee with thy strength and might

Once you've captured your forlorn prey, appear the quickly to my hand

By the moon of this I say, protect the lives of those today." 

Amy would have been surprised but when she spoke in her native tongue, she remembered the powers the princess held. Serena took the broach from Amy's hands and blew on it. This caused it to open and Serena placed the silver quartz inside it and it glowed like the silver crystal. She smiled.

"Go on to the arcade Amy, I need to go home and thanks Princess Maia."

"Anything for you Princess Serenity." 

Serena walked home knowing that she was being followed. Lurking in the shadows, the pink-haired child had resumed her quest to steal the crystal. Once she reached home, Serena changed out of her uniform. 

"Mom, I'm going to meet the girls at the arcade. Miss H didn't assign any homework for this weekend, is that ok?"

"Sure dear, have fun with your friends."

"Thanks Mom, bye."

When Serena left, she made sure that Reeny was watching her from her window. With everyone wanting her crystal, she had placed it in her lunar pocket. Reeny watched as Serena 'mistakenly' dropped her broach. 'The idiot! And she wonders why Darien dumped her. No matter what they say, she 'can't' be the most powerful soldier. I'm not afraid of her.' Reeny waited a few minutes after Serena left before approaching the house, upon knocking on the door Mrs. Tsukino saw the child from the previous day.

"May I help you?"

"You know what you can do…remember me! LUNARSPEAR KITTY MAGIC!"

"Are you ok little girl?" 

She asked unfazed. Reeny thought that her spell didn't work because Serena was there, now she saw it still didn't work. 

'Well, I'll still get the crystal, I won't need a place to stay after that anyway.'

"Lunarspear Kitty Magic!" 

The ball exploded into purple smoke. Mrs. Tsukino couldn't see a thing as Reeny ran by with her spear following close behind. She approached Serena's bedroom and saw her broach lying on the floor. 

'How is she supposed to protect people when she keeps losing this! Oh well, I got it, now to the future!' 

Reeny retrieved the broach and suddenly it began to shake. She tried to drop it, only to find she couldn't. 

"Hey what's going on? Why can't I drop it? Let go!" 

Reeny screamed and released her energy, but the spell placed on the broach kept her family from knowing what was going on in the room and others from seeing the blast from outside. With a bright flash of light, the room was calm and empty.

After Serena left her house, she headed to the arcade. Upon approaching, she saw Darien hesitantly going inside. 

'Wonder what's bothering him? Oh well, it's not like he would tell me anyway.' 

Serena walked inside looking her normal self.

"Hey Serena, you look a lot better today!"

"Thanks Andrew, I feel better too. I think I'll have a triple sundae."

"Meatball Head stop yakking and come here!" 

Darien sat pensively thinking that Serena was about to blow her top at Raye, was he ever surprised.

"Coming Arianna." 

The girls looked at each other and laughed. Raye shrugged and continued…

"Whatever 'highness', how was your day?"

"Boy they are really close, huh Darien?"

"What Andrew?"

"Serena and the girls, they're even calling each other by pet names now. That is so cute. Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just thinking. Yeah, that's great."

"Boy you sound convincing, anyway are you sure you're ok, you look exhausted?"

"I haven't been sleeping well, I'll be alright."

"Let's go outside right quick girls."

"What's wrong Serena?" Amy looked at Serena and smiled.

"It won't take long." 

****

'Serena?' 

'She's in my room.'

"Why did you call us outside, you sense trouble?"

"Something like that Raye." 

Serena opened her hand and a brilliant flash appeared. When the light faded, her 'broach' appeared.

"What the…Serena, you Meatball Head…"

"Shh, be very, very quiet; I've been hunting rabbit!" 

Serena replied with her best Elmer Fudd imitation. 

"Amy, bring Darien to the shrine, tell him it's about soldier business." 

The girls looked at Serena and noticed her change from jovial to serious. They ceased their laughter and followed her to the shrine.

"Darien, I need for you to come with me to the shrine."

"Is there a problem?"

"Look, just come on, there's no time for this!" 

Amy ran out of the arcade and Darien hesitated a bit trying to see if he felt Serena transform. He felt mostly a strange power from her. He ran up to the shrine to se the girls impatiently waiting for him.

"Took you long enough Cape Boy; Meatball Head won't tell us why she called this impromptu meeting!"

"Calm down Raye; are you ready Serena?" 

The girls looked towards Serena and she appeared to be in deep thought.

"Uh huh, Artemis just turned onto the block."

"How do you know that?" Darien asked.

"Gosh Darien, have you been on another planet? He told her telepathically; and he's the college student." 

Mummered Raye.

"Calm down Raye, I'm here."

"Hey Artemis, nice shirt, did you go shopping?"

"You don't expect me to wear the same outfit 'every time' you see me?" (AN: Sorry, but that green jacket has got to go, even though Darien is wearing other outfits in the 'S' season)

"So Darien, where is Reeny?" Serena asked.

"She's back at my place."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am; I told her to go straight there after school."

With mocking anger Serena replied… "How could you be so careless Darien? She's 'your' responsibility and you leave her to wonder around alone!" 

"She's not alone, Luna's with her."

"Meow" 

Darien looked at Artemis and noticed the ball of fur in his arms.

"Uh, Luna where's Reeny?"

"Like she can tell you. Anyway Darien what was Luna to do 'if' something happened? Teleport to you? Call a soldier meeting? Or better yet, transform into Sailor Kitty?" 

That remark got an outburst of laughter from the girls and a few dazzling smiles from Artemis.

"Speaking of that Darien, when Rubeus took us a few weeks ago, Artemis told us about how you berated Serena, as usual, about being stupid; how were 'you' going to rescue us?" Asked Lita. "Teleport?"

"No, he was gonna give a cheesy speech." Answered Amy.

"Nah guys, he was going to leap from roof to roof until he jumped into space!" 

Raye sputtered in between fits of giggles.

"So where did that leave Luna?" Mina finished. 

The serene shine was alive with laughter. Artemis finally released his control and joined the girls in the merriment. All jokes ceased when Serena tossed her broach into the middle of the room and it hovered instead of falling.

"The reason why I called you here is because someone has stolen my crystal." 

End Chapter

Oh no!! The Silver Crystal has been stolen and what happened to Reeny? Is she in the Twilight Zone, the Dead Zone or on King Kai's planet? Maybe Vegeta sent her to another dimension. And Serena proved that she did watch more than MTV, Discovery Channel rocks! What will happen now? Stay tuned because the next chapter is coming sooner than you think!!

OH Yeah, the incantations are mine, it took me forever to get the phrasing right, I guess watching Charmed and the Craft helps. Also the names Maia and Arianna are my princess names for Amy and Raye.

THESE NAMES ARE MINE!!! I WILL BE USING THEM IN OTHER STORIES!


	3. Lets get ready to rumble!

"I told you that I didn't trust that child and since Darien and Luna believes so much in her, it was best that they care for and watch after her

Greetings and Salutations! Here is the next installment, hot off the editing table! It's like 12:19am, E.S.T and for you I have updated! I hope you like this story and you will notice, there isn't as my anguish in this story as is in **'CAN LOVE THAT'S LOST BE FOUND'**. But there is a lot of Darien bashing, which is a common theme now, I just hope that my bashing is different from the others. This is an alternative to the common begging and pleading "R" season story. Actually, this will be full of twists, if there haven't been any already. Enough yapping, to my crew **Takai, LiNa, & Moon_girl888**, how are ya! Thanks for the reviews. And hey if you want your name added to my list…. **REWIEW, SEND ENCOURAGEMENT, AN E-MAIL…SOMETHING**! Opps, got away from myself there…hee hee.

__

(Sung to the tune of Für Elise**)**

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, IT BELONGS TO NAOKO. _But I do have two movies (uncut with subtitles), 13 of the manga, lots of images and this weekend I will get some Star Season fan-subs. And soon I will get some art books but sadly I don't own Sailor Moon._

A Tangent in the Future

By Crystaldove

Chapter 3

"I told you that I didn't trust that child and since Darien and Luna believes so much in her, it was best that they care for and watch after her. But it seems that both are as irresponsible as they claim me to be. Artemis, where did you find Luna?"

"She was sleeping on Darien's coach."  


"I told you to watch Reeny, Luna!"

"Serena don't try to blame…"  


"Silence! Darien you were asked to this 'soldier' meeting to listen not to place your unwanted 2¢!" 

Darien put his head down and leaned against the wall. To the side he could see the girls slapping silent hi-fives; they were enjoying his humiliation. 

"You didn't watch her and now my crystal is missing again!"

"Stop blaming her! You know she didn't take it!"

"Was I talking to you? I don't remember saying 'Darien, you didn't watch her.' I was addressing Luna. And no, you don't know if she did!" 

Darien looked puzzled. 

'She did take it the last time, but I trust her.'

"Amy give me a hand."

"You can do this alone, Serena." 

"I know, but this is a lesson for your powers as well."

"Well now, look who's teaching whom?" 

Giggled Amy while she and Serena walked towards the center of the room where the broach floated. Amy held her hands outstretched under the broach and a mist began to form. She then placed her hands over it and rain emitted from the mist; the broached melted revealing the crystal.

"You know, that science stuff is really paying off Amy. You could make a fortune selling umbrellas." 

Serena coyly spoke.

"Wow, I amazed myself!" The girls stood in awe then understood.

"All of you have abilities outside of your sailor forms. Remember, like myself, you are princess' of your home planets. With practice, you will be able to increase your soldier powers too."

"Wicked Cool!" Mina exclaimed, thus summarizing the feeling of the girls.

"Lita, Mina I need a restraining device...think you can pull something off?"

"I think so." Answered Lita

"Mina?"

"Hmm…I think I know what you mean. Serena, blow me a kiss."

Darien looked at Mina like she lost her mind. For the most part, he was taken back by Serena's newfound knowledge of the girls abilities, he was really curious about what was going on. Serena just puckered up and blew a kiss. Mina caught it, twisted her hands together and created a chain of kisses. Then shaking it like a blanket, a fence of kisses rolled out from the chain.

"Look out David Copperfield!" Yelled Lita.

"Mina, uh…why did Serena blow you a kiss?"

"For dramatic effect, besides I needed a lovely assistant."  


"So I'm UGLY now!"  


"Smother the flames pyro, would you have blown me a kiss?"

"Eww, no!"

"Exactly!"

"Lita, are you ready?" 

Serena asked breaking up the squabble between Mina and Raye. During the spectacle, Lita stood in deep thought with her hands on her side and her fingers outstretched. Slowly her hairs began to stand on end while currents of electricity pooled around her. 

"Mina, levitate your chain below the crystal and Raye, I need a laser." 

Smiling wickedly, Raye stood with her finger high in the air; a small red glow formed at the tip.

"Ready Lita?"

"Yep." Lita brought her hands up in front of her and lightening shot from her fingers and connected with Mina's fence. 

"Raye, shoot the crystal."

"What?"

"Just trust me." Raye aimed her finger at the crystal and a concentrated flame shot forth and cracked the crystal.

"Wait, the crystal can withstand fire, that's not the real Silver Crystal!" Raye screamed as the crystal exploded.

"Let me out!!!! Oh, you Meatball Head, you did this!" Exclaimed Reeny as she fell within the confines of the electric barrier, ready to fight the older girl; that is until she noticed Darien.

"Darien, she took me and put me in that crystal. I was walking home from school when she grabbed me. Why does she hate me?" Darien ran to comfort the child but the fence prevented it.

"You have gone over the line Serena, let her out of this! I can't believe you've done something this cruel!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you cape boy of little intelligence. I think you've been inhaling too much rose fertilizer because you doubt me again; now I'm a kidnapper? See Amy, this is what happens when you study too much, you lose all of your common sense. This innocent 'child' broke into my house and stole my broach again. You need to thank me for not pressing charges, I hear juvy-hall is pretty tough."

"What are you talking about, I didn't steal your broach; you can't prove I did!"

"Oh really." Serena uttered.

"How could I have ever thought I had feelings for you Serena? You're just…evil and apparently you've brainwashed the others." 

Serena looked at him showing hurt for the first time in days. "I should have let you die instead of wishing you back Darien! Better yet, I should have let you suffer the fate of the Negaverse!

Darien reeled at this statement and the girls were in pseudo-shock.

"You never learn, how could I've ever thought that 'you' of all people would understand me. Yeah, why did you date me? It's apparent that you see me as incompetent and incapable of making decisions for myself. Was it for power, no, you're the prince of an entire planet…but the being king of the universe 'is' something to aspire to. But you are wrong; I'm not evil, just vindicated." 

Serena turned from him and held her hands out in front of her.

__

"Mirror, mirror come to my hand, show me what I want to see

rewind the reflection of this time, show me the child Reeny."

A mirror appeared in Serena's hand and projected its reflection on the shine wall. It showed Serena dropping her 'broach' and leaving. It then showed Reeny approaching her house minutes later, and then they saw Reeny trying to use her Luna Ball on Mrs. Tsukino and the explosion. Lastly it showed Reeny getting trapped by the crystal.

"Now Darien, I thought she was home with Luna. She could have seriously hurt my mother with that thing! Both you and Luna said I was wrong in my accusations of her; what do you say now Darien? I don't think a lame haiku can get your ass out of this one!" 

Serena's eyes were flashing and the girls and Artemis backed away from her in fear of her wrath.

"I don't know. Reeny what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't know she could do that." She meant to say to herself, but was heard by the others. 

"That's all you have to say, you don't deny trying to steal the Silver Crystal; again. That was a very bad thing to do. What would have happened if Rubeus attacked, Serena would not have been able to fight."

"She's a wimp, you've said it plenty of times yourself…"

"Reeny no…"

"Anyway I need it to save my mother. Serena treats her mother so bad, my mommy's in trouble and I might loose her. But it's not like Serena would understand that anyway."

"She understands more than you would know!" Lita shouted thinking about Queen Serenity.

"That's 'real' touching Reeny. Stealing my crystal to save your mother, that's an original reason girls. But did you ever think if something happened to this wimp, the crystal wouldn't work. If someone harmed me in anyway, that would affect it, and if it was fatal, well lets say my crystal would be as useless as… Darien."

"Actually Serena, an ordinary stone has more use than Darien." Amy interjected. Reeny's eyes went wide for a moment, she hadn't thought of that.

"Well, you didn't need me to steal the crystal to realize that, if not for the sailors, you would have been dead long ago."

"Shut up Reeny!" All eyes turned to Darien. "You've done enough damage today. I guess you forgot whose saved you up to now!"

"D…Darien, you can't mean that?"

"You're not as innocent as I thought you were Reeny. You can't just take things that don't belong to you, even if you are trying to save your mother. We'll speak more about this at home. Lets go."

"Not so fast Darien! I need to be assured that my crystal is safe, especially with her being improperly watched." Serena looked at Luna, who in turn hung her head in shame.

"I don't know what to tell you Serena."

"That's a first, botanical garden doesn't have anything to say."  
  
"I'll pick her up from school and have Luna watch her while I'm at work. I'm really sorry Serena."

"Tell me something I don't know Darien! Yes, you are sorry…and pathetic and…Rubeus, he's back! Transform! Amy scan a 400 meter radius, Artemis stay here I'll call if we need you."

"What about me?"

"You're not a soldier, you've always did your own thing. But I suggest you find someone 'capable' to watch the kid."

"Uh, Artemis could you watch Reeny until I get back."  


****

'Princess is this o.k. with you?'

'I suppose, keep her in the gate, only those of the Silver Millennium can undo that spell' 

"Ok Darien, I'll watch her. I want all of you to be careful."

"MERCURY STAR POWER"

"MARS STAR POWER"

"JUPITER STAR POWER"

"VENUS STAR POWER"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"

"We all have abilities dormant inside of us…believe in yourselves and you can attain them. Be careful, call me if you need me."

"Right Sailor Moon!" They all responded. The girls followed the screams of evacuating people and ended at a large playground. Several droids were scarring the children in the attempt to have Reeny to reveal herself.

"No! These are just innocent children. Mercury how much of an area can you cover and for how long?"

"I guess around 30 square feet for about 2 minutes, but I don't think that's long enough."

"Make it enough! They're at least 15 children out there with 5 droids. I'm going to draw them away while you get the children to safety."

"Sailor Moon, we can't just leave you alone!"

"This is not a topic for discussion Mars; it's an order! Now hurry, we've wasted enough time!"

SHABON SPRAY

The senshi began running through the mists gathering the frightened children, while Sailor Moon ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey you retards! If you wanted someone to play with you, you should have called me…I'd 'love' to play with you!"

"Well Sailor Moon, how kind of you to join in on our fun…DESTROY HER!" Rubeus shouted and the droids proceeded to follow her.

Meanwhile in the future, Sapphire noticed an increase in energy output while monitoring the Black Crystal indicator.

"Diamond come to the control room, immediately!"

"What is it Sapphire?"

"The input/output indicator is showing huge amounts of energy being drained from the Black Crystal. I wasn't aware that Rubeus was redoubling his efforts in the past."  


"Neither was I; especially since I told him 'not' to do anything until I gave orders to. Endymion is showing Serenity how much he appreciates her without our interference." 

"So are we changing strategy then?"

"The plan to obtain the Imperium Silver Crystal was just a diversion. I've done my research; only 'her' pure heart can control it. All the suffering Princess Serenity has endured is because of that egotistical prince of hers. We were banished because of him thus caused our people to be subjected to the influence of the Black Crystal and Nemesis. He has never truly realized the precious gift he has in her. And now I will give her all the things he never did."

"You love her brother?"

"Love, after all this time, I'm still able retain that emotion. Is this love; the want to take her from pain, the desire to hold her close to me, the joy to be with her? I guess I do, it just feels strange yet warm and complete…"

"Diamond! There's been another huge surge…he's doing something big!"

"Prepare the dimensional portal, we are going to the 20th century!"

"Enough with the warm-up, I'm ready to rumble!" 

Sailor Moon said as she turned to face the droids. She was surrounded and was backed into the second droid by the first. The second droid grabbed her from behind restraining her arms out of reach of her scepter. 

"So, you wanna dance huh?" Suddenly she appeared behind the droid that was holding her. "Hey UGLY!" The droid turned around shocked by the fact that Sailor Moon was behind him and still in his arms. "Lunar Kick!" Her boot connected with its face hurling it several feet from her. She vanished from that spot and rejoined her body. 'I forgot I used to do that.' She thought, by this time the others had gotten the children to safety.

**'Believe in yourselves and your planetary abilities…'**

Sailor Moon mentally spoke to the other sailors. At the same time, Rubeus decided to infuse the droids with more power in the final effort to put the senshi out of commission. Energy pulsed through his crystal receptor and caused the droids to grow larger and stronger. 

"Uh Houston, I think we have a problem!" Mercury screamed after scanning the situation.

"What's that Mercury?"

"Regular attacks won't affect these droids!"

"How about the planetary attack?"

"Too risky and it takes to long to power up."

"Rubeus isn't joking this time guys, I guess this is our final showdown." As their conversation concluded, one of the droids blasted the senshi hitting Mercury and Mars and leaving Venus dazed. 

"That's it!"

Screamed Jupiter as she positioned her hands like she was holding a bat. Her eyes blazed with sparks as words formed on her lips…

"Lighting…Sword."

A blade of pure lighting erupted from her clenched fists as she steadied her stance on the ground. She rotated the sword and pointed it at one of the droids and it was electrocuted and vanished.

"Now 'that's' what I'm talking about!"

Jupiter exclaimed, not wanting to be outdone and seeking retribution, Mars stood with her eyes close, chanting softly. She held her hands with palms up and fire pooled and swirled in them. Suddenly she called out.

"Fire…Stars"

Ninja-like stars flew out of her hands and cut and burned into the droid until an unidentifiable mass was left. Mercury watched the onslaught of her teammates and noticed that Venus was in danger of being attacked. She staggered to her feet.

"Venus, look out!"

Her shout alerted Venus and spoiled the surprise of the droid. It decided to take it's revenge out on Mercury and charged at her. Mercury's hands began to shake from her sides, not from fear, but from the pooling of her power. She raised her arms, crossing them at the wrists slightly above her head.

"Ice…Daggers"

From her hands grew two daggers with side prongs, crossing them at the hilt ice shot forth freezing the droid in mid sprint. When she uncrossed them, the vibration caused the ice to crack and break into many pieces. Mercury stared in disbelief.

"Did I do that?"(yes Urkel you did)

"Whoa Mercury, I didn't know you could be so HARDCORE!"

Exclaimed Jupiter. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon had the remaining two droids still chasing her. 

"Hey lets play hide and seek!"

She shouted as she vanished from in front of the droids. She appeared in a nearby tree and planned their demise. She got pre-occupied watching the others finish off their droids. 

**__**

'I knew you could do it if you believed in yourselves. Venus, are you ok?'

'Huh Princess, where are you?'

'Playing hide and seek with the remaining two uglies over there, boy are they stupid. But you didn't answer my question."

'I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me.'

'Hey, do me a favor.'

'What's up?'

'In case something happens…I need you and Artemis to cover for me, ok?'

'What are you talking about, nothings going to happen to you!'

'Just promise me, Amora.'

'Yes, Serenity.'

'Heads up, two o'clock.'

Venus looked to see one of the Droids heading her way, but unbeknownst to her and Moon, Rubeus teleported the fifth droid directly under the tree in which Moon was hiding. Tuxedo had arrived and decided to stay put for most of the battle on a nearby fire escape. 

'All of them have increased their powers and I still have a rose, a steel tipped one, but just a rose nevertheless.'

While he was having this thought, he felt the jolt that alerted him to possible danger for Moon and he began to sprint towards her. Venus also felt the probable danger for her princess and looked towards her. Sailor Moon just winked.

'**_Believe in yourself Venus.'_**

**__**

'I won't let you down princess.'

"Light…Saber!"

From Venus' raised fist grew a beam of orange light. She charged towards the droid and sliced it in half. Out of the rising dust, Venus looked up to see Moon smiling at her. Dumbfounded by the entire situation, Tuxedo Mask retreated to the shelter of the trees.

"Enough playing Rubeus, I'm ending this now!"

"No! I won't fail! I will have that kid and the Silver Crystal!"

"In your dreams, I will 'never' let you win Rubeus!"

"Big words Sailor Moon, but how tough are you without your guards?"

"Is that a challenge, what are the odds?"

"Oh, so we can show backbone, my odds…you win, I leave and return to my planet. But…"

"But?"

"If I win, I get the crystal!"

"You're on!"

"Sailor Moon he can't be trusted, don't risk the Silver Crystal!" Mars shouted.

"It ends now Mars, whatever happens, he will leave us in peace."

"It's too dangerous. Sailor Moon please let us help you!" Jupiter begged.

"Trust me." She replied winking at Mercury

"Guys, lets believe in her, she always believes in us." **_'Besides, she has a plan.' _**

Mercury said as she joined the others. The all nodded in recognition after a few seconds, knowing what she had in mind. Tuxedo Mask stood in shock. In his opinion, Moon had lost her mind and drove the others into the same state of madness.

'She can barely take care of herself, now she is going to single-handedly defend the crystal. It seems I'm the only one who's thinking straight. I must prevent this mistake from happening; I'll just have to take it from her.'

Mask advanced towards the impending battle and waited.

'It's going to be hard to leave with the crystal, but I know now it was for the best to listen to those dreams. She is incapable of cognitive thinking or handling a serious situation with maturity.'

High above Rubeus formed a massive ball of energy and flung it at Moon. She dodged it easily and landed with all the grace and sophistication of a Lunar Princess.

"Is that the best you can do? Well…my turn!"

Sailor Moon raised her arms forward with her fists upturned. 

"Silver…"

She opened her left hand and a silver sphere of light appeared.

"Crescent…"

She repeated the same motion with her right and achieved the same result. The lights then morphed and formed two identical crescents. She crossed her arms and at the same time released them and flew on the opposite sides of Rubeus.

'Damn, can't she do anything right, that attack was totally off!'

Mask thought with fire in his eyes as he began to further his advance. He then noticed the crescents boomeranged around Rubeus and revolved at such speed that he was stunned. Trails of sparkling silver dust swirled down his entire length.

"ENTWINE!"

Sailor Moon completed the attack, the dust solidified and became bands of silver rope that bound Rubeus up like a Christmas goose. Moon quickly pulled her scepter from her sub-space pocket, determined to finish this nuisance.

"Moon…"

"No, I won't let you destroy me!"

"Princess…"

"Power, I need more power!"

Black smoke surrounded him as he absorbed the black crystal's power in order to break free of the bindings.

"Halation!"

At the last second, the rope exploded and he barely escaped the deadly blow.

"You…you tried to kill me! Oh, you think you're so clever! You want to see power? I'll show you 'real' power!"

The fifth droid that was still cowering behind the dumpster suddenly appeared beside Rubeus. At the attentive stares of those present, Rubeus merged with the droid. This resulted in an increase in strength and size. Moon looked at him with a bit of uncertainty.

**__**

'Artemis, you know what to do; I will always return.'

"Serenity, what are you saying"**_ He_** screamed, startling Luna and Reeny.

**__**

'Take care of them Artemis…'

"Serena…Sailor Moon no, Noooooooooo!"

"Well, well Sailor Moon, you didn't know I could do this!"

Rubeus had grown to at least 8 feet and his sickly chalk completion was now an unimaginable shade of green.

"Eww, I wished you picked a better looking droid to merge with."

"What!"

"Well you weren't the cutest thing to start out with, now your just beyond ugly!"

"Say what you want, the crystal will be mine!"

"Diamond, the portals are ready and we must hurry, Rubeus has merged with a droid!"

"What! He knows how unstable that is; if he hurts her…"

"Don't brother, lets go!"

Rubeus threw a shadowy arm at Moon that wrapped her up like a snake. He began to squeeze her and she turned red from the pressure.

"You can't do anything now Sailor Moon. If any of the sailors comes near, I will pop you like a melon…now, give me the crystal!"

"No…you're cheating…you…haven't…won."

Rubeus applied more pressure and she screamed while her ribs started to give way to the strain.

"STOP! Let her go Rubeus!" Jupiter shouted.

"No, stay where you are! I. Will. Kill. Her! Let's up the stakes shall we; either give me the crystal…or I'll kill your friends!"

As he finished his statement, shadow creatures appeared and attacked the remaining senshi, draining their energy.

"No…leave them…out of…this…let them…GO!"

"It's your choice, what means more to you?"

"I…surrender."

"Finally! I will be all powerful, I will rule the Dark Moon!"

He let the slightly weakened girls go and loosened the grip on Moon.

"Give it to me!"

Moon lowered her head in defeat and proceeded to call the crystal from her broach. 

"Here, take it and leave!"

She extended her arm behind her and before he grabbed it…[PING] A rose flew throw the air and imbedded itself in Rubeus' hand and the crystal fell to the waiting hands of Tuxedo Mask.

"How could you be so stupid? I can't believe the fate of the universe belongs in your hands! You almost sacrificed the planet to save your friends! I can't believe you are the lunar heir? You are unworthy of the lineage of the Silver Millennium and unfit to bare the same Serenity!

Everyone looked to him incredulously; even Rubeus was dumbfounded by that revelation since he was under the impression that Sailor Moon wasn't in the future. To him, this explained a lot and he halted his revenge waiting on the outcome of this spat.

"I. Hate. You. Darien!" If not for the jealousy of your people, my mother would still be alive! No wonder your generals sold their souls to the Dark Kingdom. I would rather serve Beryl than you anyday!"

Tuxedo Mask blinked several times as he processed that unknown information. By this time Rubeus had grown impatient.

"Enough with the warm and fuzzy moments…someone helped you so you will die!"

He tightened the coils around her once more and shot up higher in the sky. Her screams pierced the atmosphere while Mask tightened his hold on the crystal and ran off.

"That bastard stole the crystal and ran off!" Mars screamed. "This is all his fault and he didn't try to help her, after all she's done for him! We got to save her!"

"Fire Stars!"

"Ice Dagger!"

"Lighting Sword!"

"Light Saber!"

"GUARDIAN PLANETS ATTACK"

This attack stemmed from the senshi natural abilities was hurled towards Rubeus. As it hit him, he released Sailor Moon and vanished. Moon was too weak to protect herself or to slow the speed of her descent.

"Shine Snow Illusion!"

A blizzard shot from Mercury's hands towards the sky and solidified into a column of ice.

"Sailor Moon grab on!"

Moon steered herself to the column and roughly grabbed on and dug her boots in the ice to slow her descent. When Rubeus vanished, the droid he was merged to detached and appeared behind the column of ice. He was unseen by the girls but Tuxedo Mask, who was still hiding, saw him. The droid was still too afraid to do anything but Mask assumed he was up to something.

'He's going to break the ice!'

He formed a rose and threw it toward the droid, who at the same time decided he had a better chance of survival back home, disappeared. The rose continued on its path and stuck the ice instead. The tip dug deep into the structure and fractures grew from all sides of it and raced upwards. The ice began to break and fall apart under Moon who still had about another 20 foot to go. The girls scrambled to catch their princess and suddenly a black hole appeared under her and she fell in.

-End Chapter-

Oh no! Where has Sailor Moon gone? And just how stupid can Tuxedo Mask get? Since when has he become so irrational, attacking that poor droid as it was trying to hide? What do you think is going to happen to him and Serena now? Is this the end of Tuxedo Mask? Will Reeny become the latest attraction at the Tokyo Zoo? Will the droid find the wizard and make it home. Tune in to this station for the next action filled chapter of…**A TANGENT IN THE FUTURE**!

Hey, Dove here, I just wanted to thank you in advance for REWIEWING MY STORY. I also wanted to let you know the weapons used by the girls are of my creation! I was inspired by this game called Claw where the hero has the use of an ice, fire and lightening swords. I took this and incorporated my own imagination and produced these weapons. _Also Amora, is my princess name for Venus. You may see the other princess names used in other works or other chapters, but they are mine!!!_Some of the attacks are actual attacks from the manga while others are a division of manga attacks used for other people. I hope you are enjoying this and I know, Darien is extremely out of character, but he will get worse [SPOILER ALERT]. I already know how this will end; it's just the case of me writing to it. Well I must go; I'm finishing the editing for a third submission.

Ja ne!


	4. Darien, the punching bag

Chapter 4

Hello again, as promised here is the next installment. First of all, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I got so many encouraging words this week. There were too many to list this week! I will thank all of you in the next chapter! You need to know, if your weren't aware, that Artemis is still in human form and will probably remain that way for the rest of the story. I still haven't decided on Luna's sentencing, but nothing can be done now since Serena isn't there. 

This chapter will also start to reveal the actions Darien took that caused Serena to be so hostile to him. And this is just an appetizer, wait to the next two chapters. I'm glad to see that everyone is enjoying the Darien and Reeny bashing. A warning though, _this chapter will have lots of language_, some of which will be directed at Reeny. This is done as a point for this FICTIONAL story. **I DO NOT condone verbal abuse on children! **

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, BASED OFF OF THE STORYLINE TOLD BY TOEI STUDIOS AND WITH THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. The content, plot, and created character names and personalities attached are mine. Please, if you want to use some of these ideas, just mention me in your author notes! **Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

A Tangent in the Future

By Crystaldove

Chapter 4

"What, where did she go? Sailor Moon…Princess…nooo!"

Mercury screamed while Tuxedo Mask stood by emotionless, still clutching the Silver Crystal.

"You tried to kill her!"

Venus shot at Mask. Meanwhile a glowing pink crystal appeared before Artemis.

"No, it can't be…" 

He whispered before grabbing it and suddenly disappeared.

"No, I was trying to save her, there was a droid behind the tower."

"Shut up!" Mars screamed. "Just shut your lying mouth! How could you do that, how could you risk her life for the crystal?"

"She was going to sacrifice it to save you…"

"She cares about her friends more than anything!"

"But the crystal is the most powerful force in the universe!'

"BASTARD!"

Jupiter yelled before punching him in the face.

"The crystal is fueled by her heart; 'she' is the most powerful force! If her heart was as weak as yours, the crystal would be as useful as that rock in your hand!"

Mask opened his hands to find the once luminescence crystal, dull and lifeless.

"This isn't the Silver Crystal?"

"Give the man a door prize girls…OF COURSE IT'S NOT THE CRYSTAL YOU POMPUS WINDBAG! That's the same kind of crystal Serena trapped that thief Reeny in!"

"It was glowing and she brought it out of her broach."

"DUH! It was apart of her plan. She's had the real crystal hidden for days now. And she really doesn't need it to transform. It just amplifies her powers. She was going to loose on purpose and trap Rubeus in that crystal and seal him away. BUT 'you' said, and correct me if I'm wrong; 'she doesn't deserve the lineage of the Silver Millennium and is unfit to bare the name Serenity'. You. Tried. To. Kill. Her."

Mercury finished in a hushed tone. It became increasingly colder and she began to shake.

"Mercury, calm down. She has to be ok."

"He tried to kill her Venus!"

"No, a droid was behind the tower, I was aiming at it!"

"Since when do you attack when someone else can be hurt. You used to only distract and when you did any physical confrontation, you would draw the enemy out. No, you knew what you were doing. The droid is just an excuse for attempted murder! You deserve to die!"

"I didn't try to kill her." (Convincing, isn't it?)

"You abandoned her, treated her like trash and let Rubeus attempt to kill her." 

"And you broke her heart, forsaken the wish and the sacrifice of Queen Serenity…"

"Calm down everyone. This won't solve anything."

"But it will Venus, I've been wanting to hurt him for a while!"

Jupiter said as she began to power up. Venus ran in front of Tuxedo Mask, thus causing a shield for him from the other senshi.

"Sailor Jupiter, I said calm down! You will refrain from doing anything; that goes for all of you."

"Thank you Venus…"

"GO TO HELL, DARIEN! The only reason I'm saving your ass is because Serena would want us too; no matter how much I want to right now!"

Artemis appeared between the girls and Mask.

"What happened to Sailor Moon? Why did this crystal appear before me?"

He opened his hands and revealed a glowing pink crystal.

"Oh no…it's the Guardian Crystal." Exclaimed Mercury.

"I know that! Tell me why it appeared!"

The senshi proceeded to tell him about the battle. Mask thought it was the perfect time to depart so he turned and headed back to the shrine.

"Where the hell are you going, traitor?"

Asked Artemis in a dangerously mellow whisper.

"I'm going to get Reeny…she's probably wondering if she's safe.'

"Don't think you're getting off so easily. You went against your vow of allegiance and your intervening caused Sailor Moon to be captured by the Dark Moon!"

"She's alive?" Tuxedo Mask stammered.

"Oh, did I burst your bubble? It's not like you cared anyway, but she's alive…for now. Come girls, let's escort him to the shrine."

Mask swallowed hard and followed the others towards the shine. Upon reaching the fire room, Raye locked them inside. Once succored, Artemis charged at Darien, thrusting him against the wall. The force of the hit caused him to slide to the ground. From here Artemis began kicking in the stomach a few times before Lita and Raye pulled him off. 

"Stop it! This is a place of high respect. I will not allow you to disgrace these grounds!"

"Leave Darien alone Artemis!" Reeny shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

**__**

'Artemis, where is Serena.'

Luna asked him and was shocked when he showed her a glowing pink crystal. She shook her head furiously and her eyes widen with tears.

"Serena was captured during the battle with Rubeus. She planned on trapping and sealing him away…but that useless excuse of a prince over there foiled her plan!"

"Stop picking on Darien; it's Serena's fault anyway. She's too stupid to be Sailor Moon."

"I said SHUT UP you miserable brat! We should give you over to them…they want you so bad anyway!"

Reeny cowered within the fence. For once she was glad that she was in there. The others walked away from her and spoke among themselves.

"Do you think she's ok Artemis?"

"The crystal tells us she's still alive Amy. Queen Serenity feared for the princess' safety. She created this to be a tracking device if the princess was taken to a point beyond the link she shares with you. With this, she can be detected anywhere in the galaxy."

"In the galaxy?" Repeated Amy.

"Yeah, she's still in the galaxy somewhere. The intensity of the crystal will increase the closer she is to us. But it rather dull now, she could be anywhere."

"How are we going to find her then?"

"We need to go to Central. Some of the Lunar Kingdom's technology has be installed into the main computer."

Artemis concluded as they walked towards the door. Darien had been trying, but failing to listen to the conversation. His efforts were finally rewarded when Artemis and the girls headed his way. 

"Amy and Mina come with me to Central, Lita stay here with Raye and help her do a fire reading. Raye try to see if you can sense her aura and see what state she's in."

"What about me?" Asked Darien, who was still slumped on the floor.

"Just take that ingrate and leave! I don't want either of you near me or the Senshi!"

Darien reeled from the force of his statement and as fast as he could, got up and proceeded to retrieve Reeny. He leaned in to pick her up and was slightly electrocuted. He screamed in agony.

"Eww, smells like burnt roses!" Snickered Raye.

"Darien, you thought you could just reach in a get her? Only members of the Alliance are safe against that field."

"Darien, are you ok?" Reeny said running to the fence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid, even though fried rabbit sounds tasty. He's ok, just singed."

"I'm in the Alliance."

"No Darien, Terra was too prejudiced to join, remember?"

With a flick of his wrist, Artemis dissolved the fence. Reeny ran to Darien with tears falling down her face.

"It's ok Darien…you really hurt him. I HATE YOU!"

"Isn't this the time the violin starts playing?"

"Get me a box of Kleenex…"

"I've always loved these coming of age stories."

"Who has the popcorn, this must be an Oscar-winning dramatic performance?"

"Stop it, stop making fun of me!"

"Why, you enjoyed it when people picked on Serena, especially when Darien did."

-Flashback-

__

"Darien, thank you for taking me to the park."

"Your welcome Reeny, glad you enjoyed it."

"Reeny, where have you been, mom has had me looking all over for you."

"She was with me, and it's about time you do something for other people besides falling over them."

"Yeah, or eating all the food from them…"

"Or making them wait on you. If you put as much effort into studying as you did goofing of Serena, you might be worthy of someone's affection."

"Oh you're going to cry again. You're such a meatball head. That's why Darien dumped you, he rather be with me than someone as worthless as you!" 

-End flashback-

"We all know about the day at the park Reeny. When you lied to Serena's mom about you whereabouts and what Darien said. But she didn't have to tell me, I was there."

-Flashback-

__

"Just go away Serena, she's with someone who can protect he. Your mom will understand. I told Reeny to tell her that she was going to a friends' house. We didn't want you finding out and ruining our day a the park…but it's too late for that."

"I just hope you protect her better than that so-called job you did with the last enemy."

"Humph, whatever. Come on Reeny, let's go get some ice-cream."

-End flashback-

"Serena ran away after that and I found her by the lake, since her guardian was more concerned with her not being at the meeting, rather than wondering where she was. She told me all that happened and that night, I told her my memories of the past and was surprised when she told me the same. It seems that she knew of her abilities for a while, before you broke up with her Darien, but she didn't want to make you seem more pathetic than you already are."

"I was mad that night, I didn't want to hear her whining…"

"Like you've been for the past few hours. And after all Serena has done for you child…she went into your dream for goodness sake. Held off all of the four sisters until the rest of the senshi showed up. Where was your 'precious' Darien then?"

"He was…"

"Don't say anything; just leave"

"So long…"

"Farewell…"

"Au Vetizane…"

"…Buh-bye"

"Uh Mina, the next part is 'goodnight'."

"Goodnight, buh-bye…it's all the same to me!"

Darien gathered Reeny and slowly hobbled out of the shrine with Luna following behind. 

In a dark and gloomy castle, a white-haired young man watches as a young princess sleeps.

"Serenity" He mummered. "I can make you happy."

Serena woke a few hours later, noticing she had been patched up. She had detransformed in the fall and was dressed in a hospital-type gown. 

"Darien tried to kill me!" She uttered while clutching her fists together. "He told me I was a disgrace to my mothers' memory!"

She finally gave in to the feeling of betrayal and cried the first tears she could ever remember shedding in weeks.

End chapter

Hey Minna! This is, I know, a short chapter. But I did include some flash backs in case you were wondering where the Darien bashing was coming from. The next chapter may be long, and may answer some of you questions. I should be updating **_"Can Love That's Lost Be Found" _**some time this weekend. **Thanks again for reading and please review.**

Dove


	5. Speaking with the Enemy

Chapter 5

(Dove peeks from behind her computer)…Hi everyone, I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update my story. I've been working on a new story idea. It's a crossover between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. Also, the next chapter of 'Can Love Lost Be Found' will be coming out shortly. For all of you who have e-mailed me with questions, they will be answered shortly. And Nick…I will reveal what Luna's final punishment in the later chapters. 

WARNING: This chapter is dialogue only. All dialogue written in italics are flashbacks, please don't get confused. I hope you don't get too bored with it and please…please….please….please….please, please REVIEW!!!!

I do not own Sailor Moon, but the plot of this story is mine. 

A Tangent in the Future

By Crystaldove

Chapter 5

"A woman as beautiful as yourself shouldn't have a reason to cry."

Serena looked up for the first time and noticed she was sitting on an ornate brass bed. She was wearing a beautiful white gown. It was sleeveless and the bodice had silver embellishments; if fit snug to her hips where it flared slightly to her ankle.

"Your transformation came undone when you passed through the portal. I hope you don't mind but I had my servants to dress you in a way for appropriate to your status, princess."

Serena turned towards the voice and was greeted by a pair of indigo eyes. She stared at the stranger for a moment before noticing the black crescent peeking through his silvery hair. Her eyes widened in shock and she instinctively grabbed her dress where her broach would have been. 

"Please, don't get upset. I will do you any harm. Your broach is on the table beside you."

"You're from the Black Moon, you're…you're ones trying to steal my crystal!"

"Unfortunately, I am from the Black Moon; but I don't want your crystal."

"What about Rubeus then; he tried to kill me to get it."

"Yes Rubeus…" He muttered with a dark shadow falling over his features. "I'm sorry about that. It was never my intent to bring harm to you. I only sent him after the child because I knew you would come to save her."

"How do you know I would do that?"

"You're the Champion of Love and Justice…the Solider of Legend, Sailor Moon."

"Solider of Legend?"

"Yes, but before I explain that let me introduce myself, I am Prince Diamond. You are in my castle on the planet Nemesis. I'm honored to meet you Serena."

  
"You seem to know a lot about me Prince; but how and it's only fair that I learn something about you."

"You're right, ask away I'm an open book."

"If you're not after the Silver Crystal, why are you attacking?"

"To avenge my people. You see I'm not from here, neither is that child Reeny. We are both from the 30th century. "

"The 30th century?"

"I know that may come as a shock to you, but it's true. In the 30th, things are different from the way things are here. There aren't individual nations or rulers. The capital of Earth is Crystal Tokyo; ruled by the Sovereign Queen and her 'King'. I'll admit, I didn't like the way they ruled. They granted the people eternal life as long as their subjects were loyal to them. A small group of us felt that people should have the right to chose that, since we aged and the rulers didn't. I guess I was jealous of that aspect. I began to voice my beliefs and gathered a larger following. My protests reached the Imperial Palace and I was granted an audience with the King and Queen. I'd heard that the Queen was the kindest, most compassionate being in all of the universe; so I'd knew she'd understand and change the policy. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I was enamored. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her hair was of the richest platinum, her eyes were a mix of silver and blue that would change hue with her emotions. Her outside beauty was only a fraction of the beauty she had inside. Her name truly fit her."

Diamond sat beside Serena on the bed and stared at her while he spoke. He was curious to the emotions that played on her angelic features. He touched her, making contact with her eyes.

"Her name is Serenity… Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Serenity!"

Serena's eyes widened in Diamond's gaze. She watched him nod in agreement before she had to turn away.

"Yes, Serenity, named after her mother the former ruler of the Silver Millennium. Serena, you are whom I speak of, you are the queen of the Earth, Moon and the reborn Silver Millennium."

"Queen of the Earth? How…Darien is the Prince of the…I'm married to Darien in the future. But how is that possible? How can I be married to someone that doesn't love me?"

"I'm not sure of how he feels, but I need to tell you why he told you that."

"How do you know, when he wouldn't tell me?"

"It's my fault. Please let me finish before you interject."

"Ok."

"As I had said earlier, I received an audience with the King and Queen

~ flashback ~

__

"Neo-Queen Serenity, I am honored to be able to speak with you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine, and please call me Serenity."

"Thank you."

"Now I am told that you don't like how we have extended the lifespan of our citizens."

"First let me say that it was very gracious of you to do this, but my concern comes from those who are afflicted with terminal diseases."

"Yes, most people stopped aging after reaching maturity, but some continued to mature and grow old."

"Most of these diseases are curable now."

"Yes King, but what about those that aren't curable? It's hard enough to live with sickness for a few years, but for a thousand?"

"The decision of longevity was made to avoid conflict, what do you suggest?"

"You could heal those people that actually aged and ensure that the rest of us never did."

"While that is good, hmph, won't people claim they are being cheated out of the experience also? Besides, that would consume too much energy and drain the queen."

"Yes…King Endymion."

"Oh Endy, that's alright, it's a splendid suggestion. I'm sure Mercury and Pluto could come up with something to keep me from being too drained."

"Now Serenity, that's ridiculous; I won't allow that to happen. You will not use your energy in the way!"

"Well, then your Highness, what do you suggest?"

"We have been generous enough and we will not repeat the past! Your group represents only 0.89 of the total population. If we compromised our law every time someone had a complaint, we would not be where we are today!"

"Endymion!"

"No, Serenity, after all we've been through, you're still trying to accommodate everyone. There won't be any changes; things will stand how they are…if you're not satisfied with that, then leave this city and if you're still not satisfied… the planet as well! You are dismissed."

"Yes…thank you for your time."

-later-

"Wait…WAIT!"

"Your highness?"

"Please stop with all the formality."

"But someone must give you the respect your deserve."

"I want to apologize to you for the king."

"Why should you. You're not the one that, please excuse me, acted like a complete ass!"

"No, Endymion is just overprotective."

"Overprotective or unappreciative. He acts like he is the sovereign ruler and you are just a beautiful figurehead. I've read the history, know how you battled as the Soldier of Legend, Sailor Moon."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me."

"At least I appreciate you, please forgive my forwardness your Highness, but the King speaks to you in a manner of an incompetent child. From what I've seen, he talks down to you quite often. You really deserve someone that appreciates you. I…I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings."

"No, don't apologize. Darien has always been critical of me. I've grown accustomed to his view of my opinion."

"But you shouldn't have; marriage should be an equal partnership, like the ruling of this kingdom. You do more than he does, but he takes the credit. Yes, you married into his ruling house, but your marriage finally put Earth into the Silver Millennium. You saved the planet from the great freeze and built this enchanting city. You are the one that solidified his ascension to the Terran throne. If not for you, who knows where this planet could have been."

"Maybe, but the fact that you stood up for your beliefs shows great courage and strength; the qualities of a great leader. And great leaders should work together. Let me discuss this with my High Council. I don't know if we would be able to come to a complete agreement, but I'm sure we will decide on what's best for all of our people."

"Really but what of the King?"

"This may be his planet, but the power of extended life is mine."

"Oh thank you, your highness!"

-end flashback-

"I didn't know at the time that the king overheard the entire exchange. And he wasn't too pleased with what I said."

"I can imagine, Darien has always been a hot head."

"My people and I had came up with a proposal to introduce to the High Council. We received a message that the meeting would take place in the control room. At the time I didn't think anything of it, since the Queen awoke the planet from the freeze there. Instead of finding the high council, I found the King."

__

"King Endymion?"

"Yes,_ didn't expect to see me especially since I told you that would be no compromise."_

"But Sire, the Queen knows of my coming."

"That's why I told the guards to keep a lookout for you and to alert me once you arrived."

"Why?"

"I heard your little conversation with 'my' wife, the Queen. She has always been naïve, but I saw through your flattery. I know you want her, all men want her; but she will always have eyes for me."

"You speak of her as if she was a possession; some prize that you've won."

"In some ways she is and no matter what I do, she will never leave me."

"You've cheated on her?"

"Perhaps…not that it's any of you business."

"How dare you…"

"I lunged at him and lifted him with strength I never knew I possessed."

__

"I could have you imprisoned even killed for this! Raising your hand against the Sovereign Ruler of Earth."

"Tell me!"

"No, I haven't cheated on her…yet, but the offers were tempting and pleasing to the eyes. Especially Ann, she threw herself at me…too bad she was an alien."

"You don't deserve her!"

"And who does, you?"

"I…anyone is better than you."

"Too bad, cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Oh, have I struck a nerve? Doesn't matter…you won't be here much longer anyway."

"What?"

"You and your 'followers' have been found guilty of treason."

"Tre…treason?"

"Yes, going against the crown by promoting your ideas and rallying a following to spread these lies."

"Lies, they're not lies and the Queen understands our plight."

"My dear wife, she has always been so trusting, so open…so stupid. This is why I make all the decisions. She's not capable of seeing beyond the present, not grasping the greater picture. You will not be the cause of future conflict! I hereby decree that you and your followers are banished from this planet!"

"Sire, the Queen approaches."

"Quickly, secure him and the others and place them in the teleportation portal. Send these traitors to the outer most reaches of the universe!"

"NO, don't do this! I swear Endymion…"

"What can you do; you're powerless!"

"Mark my word I will be back and I'll make you suffer!"

"Endy what's going on here? I was expecting him, why is he restrained?"

"You wouldn't understand Serenity. This compromise idea is just a dream. Engage!"

"No stop this, as your Queen I order you!"

"Sorry Highness, but this is a direct order from the King, your orders are second to his."

"Endymion, please stop this!"

"Highness, I know that this isn't your fault…be strong."

"How could you, these are our people Endy!"

"This isn't for discussion any longer Serenity. I've made up my mind; get these people out of my sight!"

****

End chapter

Hey, now that wasn't too bad was it? Now you have an idea of why Diamond wanted revenge for his people, but is this all to his reason? Is there so other more drastic reason for why he hates Darien so? Stay tuned for the next chapter (which will be posted a lot sooner than this one) of Tangent in the Future.


	6. Making new friends

Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I know you are all upset with the lack of updates on this story, but do you know how difficult it is to write two different sides of the same person? And I write and update when I am in a particular mood. So I can't bash Darien when I'm all happy and stuff. Now that I have mentioned that, thank you to all of my reviewers and this and all remaining chapters will be dedicated to my friend William or WB. He stated in a review that I'm bashing Darien too much but you haven't seen bashing yet!!! I intend to lower that high and mighty attitude that he displayed in the anime! Ok! Sailor Epyon thank you for reading my story, your stuff rocks! And for the Reeny-haters, she will get hers in the next few chapters. But enough blabbing…on with the show! **REVIEW PLEASE…THANK YOU!**

A Tangent in the Future

__

By Crystaldove

Chapter 6

"I saw her crying for us as we vanished. I never got to tell her how I felt. The place he banished us to was a dark barren rock. We named it Nemesis because we were the enemy to Earth and I was crowned Diamond Prince of the Dark Moon. Negative energy thrived on that planet. It poisoned my people and filled all of us with tremendous power. To mark the final symbol of our defiance, we magically adorned ourselves with black down-turned crescents."

Diamond turned back towards Serena and found her crying. He ran to her side and embraced her slightly.

"Serena, why are you crying…are you in pain? I can get some herbs for you."

"No I'm alright. It's just…what happened to you. Oh my…he never changes. I thought my age was the problem. I fulfilled my mother's greatest wish and he still talks down to me. He wasn't like this in the past. I always thought the fact that he grew up in the orphanage made him that anal, but he should have gotten over it after 1000 years! I thought that by loving him without restraint that he would release his hard exterior but…I was wrong. I just made it worse and pushed him away."

"I told you it wasn't your fault or his…it was mine."

"Your…fault?"

"The reason Darien broke up with you was because of dreams…nightmares I sent him about you. His dreams involved your death if he stayed with you. I made him think that you would die unless he left you alone."

Diamond released his grip on Serena and looked into her pale tear streaked face.

"I know you must hate me, but understand. He took away my life, made me into this dark warrior who now thrives off of hate. So out of revenge…I took his life."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Her?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Yes…"

Serena choked back a sob and turned away from Diamond.

"I wish I had someone to love me like that. If Darien really loved me, he would have found a way around these dreams. He would have asked the others or come to me. But I guess my immaturity would have prevented me from thinking correctly."

"No Serena, don't say that…don't let his words make you think less of yourself. You do have that kind of love, you have the love of someone that would do anything to make you happy."

"I thought that was Darien…but I was wrong. So the dreams he had scared him, but were they a good enough reason to break my heart? And his actions of the last few weeks were worse than when we first met…worse than when he'd lost his memory. He's the reason I have been in such deep pain, the tears the depression. He tried to take away my crystal! I fell because of him and if you didn't appear…he would have killed me!"

Serena began to become hysterical and her breath ragged.

"A dream! Some dream caused me the worst pain I've ever experienced. No it's not your fault…he chose this method of pain. He humiliated me; he left me crying in the street. This comes from the same person who said dreams led me to him? How ironic, but your dreams would not have caused my death…his distance did."

"Serena, I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I wanted him to suffer; my hatred of him superceded everything. I shouldn't have come here, my fight was with Endymion not Darien."

Serena looked up from her tears and noticed that Diamond was trembling with fury and his eyes retained more secrets. 

"There's more isn't it? I know your banishment didn't end things there."

"Oh no, that bastard had it coming to him. On Nemesis, we discovered that the negative energy was being released from a monolith deep in the planets' core. My brother discovered how to channel that energy to the surface and used it to open a portal to Earth eventually across time itself. We returned to Crystal Tokyo. Time had elapsed and I discovered that the King and Queen had produced an heir, Princess Small Lady Serenity. I spied on the Queen and her daughter in their private gardens and noticed how the child adored her mother yet her attitude about her mimicked her fathers'. I was told that Endymion was heard saying that he was glad that Small Lady had his intelligence and wasn't like her mother."

"Why…why did he marry me if I'm so damn stupid? He doesn't love me, he never loves me…I'm just a pretty face to him. Our marriage…it was political wasn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"During the Silver Millennium, Earth wasn't a member of the Alliance. The Terrans viewed magic as satanic and envied our ways and longevity. Endymion was going to live on the Moon after we married. He loved me then, but it seems that I married him for love and he married me for the power and prestige of the Silver Millennium. He wasn't satisfied with being just the King of the Earth, he wanted to rule the entire Universe!"

"What is your name, your real name? You said that you were crowned Prince Diamond."

"You are quite intelligent Serena. My name is Ayden. I was born in the year 2930. I'm 19 years old."

"19…he sent you away when you were 14? How could he be so cruel?"

"Let's not talk about him anymore and besides at least I'm older than you this time."

Serena gave a small smile and her face returned to its somber appearance. 

"Are you mad at me Serena?"

"No! Of course not Ayden. You've given me the reason I've begged of Darien for weeks. I'm grateful that I'm seeing his true self now before I married him. I'm ok, just a little tired. I have a lot to think about."

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Lay back and rest, I'll send for you something to eat."

"Ayden?"

"Yes."

Serena heard the quivering in his voice and sat up from her position."

"Are you ok, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really."

"Ayden please, I want us to be friends."

"After all I've done, you still want to be friends with me?"

"Of course! If not for you, I would still be in a relationship where I'm not appreciated and marrying a man that considers me immature and stupid. And your actions were the result of his stubbornness."

"Serena, you are…"

"What?"

"You are a very beautiful woman, inside and out. You haven't changed; you have the same pure spirit in the future. I'm glad his lack of compassion didn't dampen your heart. Now get some rest. We'll talk later."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Princess."

Ayden departed the room and was met by Sapphire in the hall.

"Well brother, you seem to be in great spirits."

"She is as loving and kind now as she is in the future. I thought she would be upset about the dreams; but she understood."

"You've told her everything?"

"Not quite, I haven't mentioned the final attack yet. I didn't think she was ready for that. She is still kind of weak. Have you located Rubeus?"

"No, I'm afraid that he has hidden himself in time and space. I will find him."

"I don't doubt you; I know you will succeed. I was going to get something to eat for Serena, would you care to join us?"

"So you're on a first name basis with her?" Sapphire replied with a smirk.

"Yes and I want you to meet her too. Without Endymion here to interfere maybe we could work out something that could help us in the future."

"You mean without Endymion here, you can express your feelings for her."

Ayden looked crossly at his brother while they strolled down the palace halls. He didn't confirm or deny what Sapphire said; he just shook his head.

"Darien, I just wanted to save my mommy. I didn't mean to hurt her mom."

"I know you didn't, but you could have seriously injured her. Look Reeny, no more secrets. If you want me to help you, you're going to have to tell me what happened with your mother. I can't do too much and now with Sailor Moon missing…"

"She couldn't help me anyway; who needs her?"

"STOP IT!"

Darien yelled and crouched down to her level. 

"I would have been dead long ago if she hadn't saved me. She has risked her life to save yours and the Senshi and she is the only hope in saving your mother."

"I don't want to talk about it." 

Reeny uttered with hard red eyes and ran off towards his apartment.

"What are you hiding?"

He mumbled to himself as he continued walking.

A few hours later the Senshi still didn't have in luck on locating Serena. 

"I know she's ok but where is she? How come we haven't been contacted?"

"Calm down Raye. We're all worried but being angry won't help."

"I know Mina, I'm just scared."

"Serena, are you up yet? There is someone here I would like for you to meet." Ayden asked while knocking on her door.

"Yes, come in. I just woke up."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now, thanks."

"I brought you some food."

"Thank you, I was a little hungry."

"There is no need to continually thank me Serena. It's an honor to serve you."

"You're embarrassing me Ayden…stop."

During all of the pleasantries, Sapphire entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No brother; Serena this is my brother Lord Sapphire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess."

"Now don't you start all that princess stuff, I get it enough from Artemis. I insist that you call me Serena."

"Well ok…it's just that you are the legendary solider and the most powerful being in our universe. But if I am to call you Serena, then you must call me Blake."

"Ok Blake, it's a pleasure to meet you. Wow this looks great Ayden, did you make this?"

"He sure did, you wouldn't think that he could cook. He rarely does but for 'some' reason, insisted that he prepared your meal."

Ayden cut his eyes at Blake and he only shrugged his shoulders. Blake looked at Serena with amusement and he noticed that his brothers' attention was turned back on her. He watched as his brother gazed at her while she ate and knew it was only time before his brother admitted his true feelings. As she ate she learned more about the brothers and their childhood. She was surprised to know that they were taken from their parents who still resided outside of Crystal Tokyo. 

"Ayden, I know my Senshi are worried sick about me, is there anyway I can contact them?"

"Wouldn't you just prefer to go home?" He responded with sadness in his eyes.

"No, I'm still a bit weak, and you haven't told me everything yet. Besides, I'm enjoying your company."

Serena gave him one of her dazzling million dollar smiles and Ayden thought that his heart would just melt.

"Blake, could she use the monolith to project herself in the past?"

"She could, but the effects could be damaging to her. Her purity might be tainted from the negative energy."

"I could do it, but I would need a boost. As of right now, my power could only project me across the galaxy and back a few centuries…not ten. They should also have the Guardian Crystal by now. That would help too."

"Guardian Crystal, what is that?"

"My mother feared that the people of Earth would try something to stop my wedding to Endymion. So she used her Silver Crystal to create a tracking device for me. This glow of the Guardian would intensify the closer I was to it and would automatically appear if I were taken. We're in the 30th century, on a planet that is located in the Milky Way…maybe I don't need a boost, just an amplifier. If all of the Senshi were together, I could tap into their power. I just need to get them to central."

"I think I can assist you. Our computer can amplify your signal."

"I would appreciate that Blake. This was good Ayden! Lets go."

****

End chapter

It's me again. I know this was kind of short but I was just typing away and noticed that I had like 10 pages of text and I couldn't figure out where to break into the next chapter. So this means that I will update this one sooner than I have previously. Also, the next chapter of '_Homicide: The Death of Serena' _will be out soon too. I see that is a very popular story. I have gotten about as many reviews for that story as I have for this one. I hope everyone has been reading and enjoying all my stories. I have two more waiting to be posted, but I will wait until after I finish this on and Love Lost before I post. I also worked out the details for my Sailor Moon/ Gundam Wing crossover. I will be jotting that down by Christmas. Ok, I know you are waiting to review and my rambling is keeping you from it. I'm sorry. Go on now, REVIEW!

Ja Ne,

Dove


	7. Mina's transformation

Look at this! I have posted two chapters from two stories in two days!!!! Isn't that amazing? Hello again, Dove here after her long hiatus, hoping you are looking forward to this next installment. Now for you loyal readers, I have been receiving questions about the direction of this and will Serena forgive Darien? All I can say is, READ AND REVIEW you will get your answers. To **Moongirl_888**, thanks for your awesome reviews and I am sorry that I neglected to mention that in my posting on yesterday. I'm glad that someone out there still likes me. Well I won't tarry any further. Now you will see that I mention some unfamiliar terminology, but I assure you that I got some of this information from the Manga. And someone pointed that out. I forgot your name, but I will mention it in the next posting. Thanks for seeing that. Yes I am an avid fan of the Manga. Ok, I'm still babbling…_and away we go!_

A Tangent in the Future

Crystaldove

~***THE RUMORS WERE FALSE, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON***~

Chapter 7

Back in the 20th century, night was falling upon Tokyo and there still wasn't any word on Serena. The Senshi had all returned home to get some rest and were planning to meet later to continue the search. 

"Artemis, have you figured out anything yet?"

"No Mina, get some sleep. I'll contact you if anything turns up."

"Ok, Venus out."

'Princess where are you?'

Artemis thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling overtake him.

****

'Artemis, it's Serena. I need for you to contact everyone and have them to come to Central'

'Serena! Are you ok? Where are you? How can we get you back?'

'Calm down, I'm ok. I can't talk long…I need a sailor box…place the Guardian Crystal in the center. I'll explain all then. Hurry!'

As Serena's voice faded out Artemis pressed the all-call button on the computer console. Within minutes the groggy voices of the girls started coming in.

"I'm in bed Artemis…" Intoned Mina

"Is it morning already?"

"Of course not Lita, it's only 9:00! What is it Artemis?"

"I hate to interrupt you beauty sleep, especially yours Raye but I need you to come down to Central immediately."

"I'm already out the door, I was studying anyway."

"You were studying Amy? Our orders were to get some rest!"

"I couldn't sleep and needed to take my mind off of things ok."

"Stop all the chatter and get down to Central!"

"Were going Raye!"

"And Artemis what did you mean by the especially me comment?"

"I'm waiting Raye…"

Ten minutes later found all the girls transformed and waiting for instruction from Artemis.

"Have you found her yet?"

"Actually she found me. I need you to make a square in the center of the room. Concentrate and pool your powers to connect to each other. This is called a Sailor box."

The girls wordlessly heeded his command and their auras began to slowly emit.

"I need for each of you to dwell deep within your link with Serena."

As the girls did so, Artemis tossed the Guardian Crystal into the center of the box. The power flowing between each of the girls divided and struck the crystal on all sides. The powers pooled in the center and turned the pink crystal clear. The crystal then brightened and a silvery-white light erupted. While the Senshi did this task, Serena sat at the projection console used by Prince Diamond to speak to Rubeus in the past. 

"How does this work?"

"It amplifies your thought neurons via beta waves and transmit them to the tridoxal plan."

"…"

"What Blake said is this machine reads your mind and displays your message in another location…like your television." Ayden translated.

"Gosh, and I thought Amy was bad." Serena mumbled. "Is that how you spoke with Rubeus?"

"Yes, the console was powered by the black monolith. It projected our images to him to a smaller section of the crystal that he has with him. Ok, we are fully charged are you ready?"

"Yep what do I have to do?"

"Just relax and open your mind."

Serena controlled her breathing using the techniques Raye helped her to perfect. As she entered a trance-like state, she began to glow. Back at central the crystal intensified and Serena's image appeared.

"Oh my…do you see what I see?" Shouted Mars.

Venus opened her eyes. "She's not a ghost is she?"

"No Venus I'm very much alive, no thanks to Tuxedo Mask."

"Princess where are you? We've scanned the entire galaxy and can't pick up your signal. Are you in another dimension being held against your will?"

"Uh Artemis no more coffee for you. I'm fine and I'm not being held against my will. There is no way you could have found me. I am in another dimension, more accurately another century. I'm on an undiscovered planet in our time, located on the other side of the Sun about 3,000,000 miles beyond Pluto; but I am in this galaxy."

Artemis ran to the computer and put in the components she spoke of and found her location.

"I found it! It's a relatively dormant star about the size of the moon. It was thought at one time to a lost moon of Neptune or even Pluto, but its orbit was too erratic and the theory was dismissed. This was about 50 years ago and it hasn't been researched since."

"It's called Nemesis, at least by it's people. The planet wasn't inhabited until the year 2944."

"Twenty…. nine? Serena you're in the 30th century!" The usually quiet senshi of Mercury screeched.

"Correct Mercury, I'm calling you from the 30th century."

"Damn, 'this' is a long distance phone call!" Jupiter snickered and received a few giggles from the others.

"What happened to you?"

"Well that hole I fell through was actually a portal to the 30th century. I was saved from a painful death by the Prince of the Dark Moon…now before you start I know, that is where Rubeus and those sisters are from; he doesn't want to hurt me."

"You meatball head…"

"Mars, I would appreciate if you would refrain from using such tones with me. Or do you want to suffer the same punishment as Luna?"

"I'm sorry Serena. I'm just worried. If he doesn't want to hurt you, then why haven't you come back?"

"I was unconscious after my fall and very weak and needed to rest. Over the past few hours, I have found out why the Dark Moon has been attacking us. His people were unfairly judged and sentenced to banishment by the person they are seeking revenge against."

Serena turned to Ayden and smiled.

"I understand their pain more than anyone else. I want to help him and his people since it was a lack of communication and trust that lead to this war."

"Lack of communication and trust…sounds like Darien to me." Mars mumbled.

Serena's face darkened noticeably and the girls were glad they weren't near her at the current moment.

"Speaking of him, where is he now?"

"After you disappeared…I had a 'talk' with that cape boy."

"Artemis?"

"I'm sorry Princess, but my emotions were highly strung."

"You fought him?"

"And rather well I might add. Artemis, can I get some one on one lessons from you?" 

This garnered a few snickers from the others and lightened Serena's mood a bit. 

"Ok…as I said, I'll tell you everything when I return. I can also scenic if you are in trouble but since I'm here, I don't think you will be seeing Rubeus. Nevertheless, I want you to keep training; Artemis knows what to do. And Mina I think you know what to do as well."

"Always on duty Serena."

"Princess."

"Yes Artemis?"

"Take care of yourself."

Serena just looked at them and gave a 'V' for victory and vanished. The girls smiled and noticed that despite her apparent anger, Serena's mood seemed the best it has been in days.

"Let's get to it Artemis."

"Yeah, it's been a while huh?"

"What are you two talking about?" Questioned Raye.

Mina just winked and responded by producing a small crescent-shaped compact

"MOON POWER DISGUISE"

As the words were spoken, swirls of golden ribbons encased her body and instantly her hair grew down to her ankles taking on a lighter shade of blond. She then began to shrink and her statue became more petite. As the ribbons finished forming, the familiar Juuban Jr. High uniform appeared on the odangoed teen.

"Mina…you look just like Serena, but how?"

"You've forgotten, back in the Silver Millennium, I would take on the princess' appearance when the Queen felt that it was too risky for her to attend certain meetings or functions."

"I remember now; but you really look like her."

"Yes but this doesn't mean that I won't trade insults with you. Now we don't know how long Serena will be gone so we need to make up a reason for her absence."

"We need give her at least a week and fortunately for us we have mid-semester break coming up in 3 days."

"We could go to my family's cabin in the mountains and train undisturbed also."

"That sounds good but break is in three days. How are we going to explain her absence to her family and her teacher? 

"Well I could go to her house and pretend to be her. I can say she is staying with one of us until the trip to the mountains."

"That would work, but what about Miss H?"

"Leave that to me."

The girls all looked at Artemis and each gave him different kinds of expressions. Mina knowingly smirked. Raye and Lita had mirroring huh expressions and Amy just blinked…several times.

"You Artemis? What are you going to do?"

"Your teacher is still man crazy right?"

"Shamefully so I'm afraid."

"Well it's time for Serena's uncle, her single uncle, to visit."

"Huh?" Exclaimed Lita.

"Come 'Serena' it's time to visit your teacher."

"Uh it's nearly 10:00 Artemis."

"Yeah, it's ok I, Luna and I went with her once to do an extra credit assignment."

"Let's go Uncle Artemis."

"Not Artemis…call me Garrett…Garrett Tsukino."

"Garrett Tsukino?"

"It worked for Nephlite, why not me? Besides Artemis isn't my name, just my title."

"It is?"

"Yes, where Luna and I are from, the concept of names is foreign to us. We spoke to each other using a distinct sound. Queen Serenity found it difficult to use that pitch so she named us after incarnations of herself. Ahh before you ask Amy in other cultures she was known as Artemis, Luna, Diana and Selene. Luna and I were the only named officers though."

"This is most fascinating; you must tell me more about it."

"It's on the computer under Lunar History. Just type in the password 'tsuki'. Lets go Mina."

"Right behind you Uncle Garrett. Now I want the rest of you to be here when we get back."

"You say that like you're the leader." Muttered Raye.

"I am Pyro."

Artemis and Mina…make that Garrett and Serena headed to her house first. Her mother was overjoyed that Serena was going to be spending the next few days with Amy. She felt that Amy was a good influence on her. So Mina/Serena got enough clothes for the next several days and placed them in her sub space pocket. She then rejoined Artemis/Garrett on the sidewalk and they proceeded to Miss Hurana's. 

Miss Haruna was spending a quite evening at home, much to her dismay. Her date cancelled while she was getting dressed. So she decided to take out her frustration on the pop quizzes she gave her students today. 

"Giving a few 'F's should make me feel better." She mumbled to herself. "Serena's test should really lift my spirits. Even though she 'has' been doing better lately. I assume that it's been a blue moon or something."

The bit of joy she'd found in the evening was spoiled by a knock on the door.

"If this is Robert…I hope you have lots of flowers buddy because I've spent too much time trying to get re…"

Miss Haruna flung open her door to see the most enchanting man she ever laid eyes on standing at her door. He had eyes as green as jade and was tall and well built. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't alone. As her vision focused on the two blond spheres she jumped in surprise noticing that Serena with him.

"Miss H?"

"…"

"Miss H…hello is anybody there?"

"Why if it isn't my 'favorite' student Serena! How are you? Well don't just stand out there come in, come in!"

She practically dragged Mina/ Serena into her apartment that in turned grabbed Artemis. 

"Favorite student Miss H?"

"Yes of course! I know I have never told you but I don't want to be accused of showing favoritism. Now where are our manners Serena? Who is your friend?"

"My friend…oh this is my Uncle Garrett."

"Uncle Garrett?"

"Yes Garrett Tsukino, I'm her father's younger brother from Osaka."

"I can see the resemblance. I'm Patricia Haruna is there something I can do for 'you'."

"I hope you can Patricia. I 'can' call you Patricia?"

"Among other things…Uh I mean yes that is ok. What do you need?"

"Serena was supposed to come to Osaka over the break to help with my business. I'm own a consulting firm; you may have heard of Cosmos Consulting…"

"The firm that aids the stars and Fortune 500 companies?"

"That's the one. Serena is interning there this break but we need her sooner than next week. I was hoping to bring her back with me. She thought it would be best if I asked you in person"

"Of course! I wouldn't dream on keeping one of my brightest students from learning about her future."

"Thank you, I see what Serena said about you is true."

Miss H paled noticeably wondering all the horrible things she could have told her uncle. Especially since she was lying through her teeth to make a good impression.

"Uh…we aren't doing much next week anyway Serena, so whatever is done, I'll just give to Molly for you. Now you have a nice time and be sure to tell me all about him…uh your trip when you return."

"For sure Miss H! Thanks!"

Mina/ Serena said as she skipped out of the apartment. Garrett stayed behind for a moment. Took Miss H's hand and looked at her with his sparkling green eyes…

"And I hope to see you again…Patricia." He whispered leaving the gentlest butterfly kiss on her hand.

"I…I…I'm single!" She stuttered while Garrett closed the door.

End chapter

Well I thought that was a nice place to end this installment. Gosh, this is 7 pages of text and makes the grand total of 51 pages. This is the half way mark and the plot hasn't developed much yet. Boy has the time flown. I know how this is going to end. I had it ending one way and several developments evolved around 6:45 am. Hey, I have writing on the brain ok? Anyway, if this trend continues, then the next chapter of …

Can Love that's Lost be Found

Should be out tomorrow. What a shameless plug? And don't forget

Homicide: The Death of Serena

Ja ne!


	8. Nightmares lead to the truth

Hello Minna, here is the much awaited Chapter 8 of Tangent. I'm overjoyed from the amount of reviews I have received for this story. Most of you are enjoying the bashing and there will be more…much more. Anyway, thanks to **_Angel of Serenity_** for your words of encouragement. I hope to see the next installment of your story… whose title escapes me, but is listed as one of my favorite stories!!! Also thanks to **_Sadiqa D. _**for the email and reviews. And to **_Sailor Leo _**for the reviews and the emails…I hope this chapter satisfies you! And please don't kill my characters!! I will list those who have entered my 'Who did It?' contest for _Homicide_ whenever I post the next chapter. 

As always… **I don't own Sailor Moon. But this particular interpretation of the 'R' season is mine, so are the characters Ayden and Blake. And all twists and turns are mine too. **

****

"Lets get it on!"

A Tangent in the Future

By Crystaldove

Chapter 8

Artemis and Mina, who were still in disguise, walked back towards Central and continued to laugh at Miss H's reaction to Artemis.

"We're being watched." Mina said and turned around slowly. "Come out, we know you're there."

"Serena?" Darien slowly walked out from behind the bushes. "You're back…I'm sorry about earlier. You should have told me about your plan."

"Why, were we speaking to you? Then you had the nerve to disrespect my princess and the Queen's sacrifice! You better be glad Serena isn't here!"

"What are you talking about, you are Serena?"

"Nope." There was a flash and Mina appeared from Serena's form. " She isn't here. She is still recuperating from her assignation attempt."

"I didn't try to kill her, there was, it was a droid…I was aiming for the droid. Why won't you believe me?"

"Why should we? There is no 'I' in team. Besides …I know you have the ability to call back your roses, if you are telling the truth."

"Artemis I didn't see you."

"I'm not surprised Darien. You couldn't possibly see anything beyond your ego. Well as enchanting as this conversation is…we have work to do. Lets go Mina."

The two walked away and left Darien speechless. When Darien arrived home, he explained to Luna what had transpired before he remembered she couldn't answer him. So Luna decided to contact Artemis. 

'Artemis?'

'Yes Luna?'

'Why was Mina assuming Serena's guise?'

'You don't know?'

'Because of her disappearance?'

'Partially, but she was instructed to.'

'You've spoken to Serena?'

'Of course, she would never abandon us…like you did her.'

'Why didn't you tell Darien, he's devastated.'

'With what, guilt. Why are you so concerned for his welfare? You didn't even ask if 'your' princess was ok.'

'Is she alright?'

'Yes, she is being taken care of.'

'By the girls?'

'By none of your business and I don't feel like answering any more of your mundane questions. I must go.'

Luna sighed and sunk to the floor. Darien looked at her and noticed her pensive mood.

'I guess Artemis didn't tell her anything either…like she could tell me anyway.'

Meanwhile…

Serena was taking a tour of the Black Moon Citadel. 

"How long have you been here Ayden?"

"About 2 years now. I was just turning 16 when that bastard banished us."

"16, what about Blake?"

He was 14."

"My god you were so brave to stand up to the king like that."

"Sometimes but other times I've felt stupid."

"Why?"

"I let my emotions take control, rose up to his bait…it was my reaction that brought us to Nemesis."

"No!" She interjected and turned to face him. " It was Endymion's jealousy, his need to have total control…that is what brought you to Nemesis. That is also why I chose to stay. I want to help you solve your problems and I know I still would in the future. The queen knows this problem wasn't your fault, why didn't you ask her?"

Ayden lead her to the castle's Drawing Room.

"There are some things I haven't told you about the future. I was hoping not to tell you, but that would make me no better than Endymion. I told you that I saw Neo-Queen Serenity and her daughter when we first returned. My spies found out that she would be spending the next afternoon in her private garden. My plan was to approach her there. Before I could go to her, the palace alarms sounded. It seemed that her Imperial Silver Crystal had been stolen. Blake saw Endymion on the inner courtyard and went to confront him. Serenity was looking for Endymion since he didn't respond to the alarms. When I found my brother; the king was strangling him. I was so enraged…I had to make him pay. Serenity saw this and tried to stop him from hurting my brother, she yelled for him to stop and then she saw me. She was happy to see me and Endymion saw this. He dropped my brother and stormed over to her…he grabbed her…he was hurting her. That was the last straw, I couldn't just sit by anymore. I was pushed over the edge. The dark energy that had seeped within my body for the past two years pooled to my sigil and formed this third eye. I shot a beam at him, at Endymion…and she. I'm still not sure he already had her restrained …I'm not sure if he pulled her in front of him or she did it herself. But she got hit…I hit her with the beam. She was encased in a crystal and I couldn't get her out. 

~Flashback~

__

"Endymion let me go…I need to speak with him."

"No, he is a criminal and it seems that banishment isn't permanent enough for him!"

"Haven't you done enough to him…to his people?"

"The alarms have sounded because of him."

"That is false, if you had responded to my summons, you would have known that the alarms sounded because my crystal is missing!"

"He stole the crystal?"

"How Endymion? Only members of the royal court can enter my crystal chamber."

"There is always a way my nieve wife."

"Enough of your accusations, release me."

"I will not let my wife embarrass me by running to the aid of some planetary traitor! Now go back inside and let me handle this. I swear woman why do I put up with you?"

"You will show her some respect you sorry excuse for a monarch!"

"I will treat 'my' wife however 'I' want to! Guards restrain this treacherous thief!"

"Let. Her. Go!"

"Nooooooooooooo!"

~ end flashback ~

"I was dumbfounded…he wouldn't let me check on her, so I released the droids Blake created…in hopes of killing him."

"And the queen?"

"She's in a coma laying in an impenetrable crystal tomb deep inside the palace. That beam would have if not mortally then seriously wounded the king. And even afterwards he called her a fool for risking her life. In her motionless state he blamed her for everything that happened. When he found out that no one could undo my spell and the silver crystal was indeed missing, he realized his mistake. I could have killed you Serena."

"Ayden, this is the result of cause and effect."

"You don't understand, none of this would have ever happened if I kept my rage in check… you would have not had to endure the pain of this war."

Serena stood and knelt beside him and took his hands into her own.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If not for this war, I would still be in the dark about Darien's true feelings for me. It was my heartache, my anger, that triggered memories of my past abilities and strengths. Because of this war I am stronger, and if not for this war…I would have never met you."

Ayden raised his head and looked deep in Serena's eyes, smiling slightly.

"You are a treasure far more precious than the rarest diamond. Spending the past few hours with you has given me more joy than I can ever remember receiving."

He reached out and touched her face; Serena looked back at him with astonished eyes. He closed the gap and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that. I just loose control when I'm with you."

He jumped up and taking Serena's hand continued his tour without further discussion.

Back at central the girls had arrived for their follow up meeting. Artemis and Mina were already there and started the meeting. She also told them about her encounter with Darien.

"What do you mean 'I wasn't trying to kill her?' We all saw him aiming his rose at her, and lets say that there was a droid…since when does he 'not' try to draw the enemy away before striking? He let some dumb enemy insult his oh so high collegiate intelligence?"

"Don't forget his emotional murder either Lita. His barb about her and the Queen was beyond low… even for him."

"Well all of that is true Mina, but he isn't the issue…for now. I was trying to chart the orbit for the planet that Serena is on. Nemesis is as old as the other planets in the solar system and according to scans I found in the computer done during the Silver Millennium; its orbit is continually expanding. This is why the planet is so hard to locate in the 30th century. It's appearance resembled Saturn around 250 million years ago. It was also located between Neptune and Pluto, but the counter-clockwise orbit of Neptune offset the clockwise orbit of Nemesis and caused it to repel. The friction was like matter and anti-matter, each time Nemesis's obit crossed Neptune's, the force pushed the planet further away until it became the last planet of the solar system."

While Amy gave her Einstein-like explanation, Artemis charted the orbit on several panels of the computer for the girls to see.

"This friction was like an explosion every time the orbits crossed."

"So an 'explosion' of matter and anti-matter would cause what to happen?"

"Well Raye it's theorized that this space between positive and negative forces creates a hole that pulls everything in."

"A black hole?"

"Yes, but others theorize and I agree, that such a force would cause an equated fusion of the positive and negative space."

"The boomerang orbit changed this equation, and the constant repulsion made the planet weaker and more susceptible to the negative space surrounding it…causing a planet that radiates pure negative energy or Nemesis."

"And Serena is stuck on that thing! What's going to happen to her?"

"Calm down Mina. Remember when Darien was brainwashed by Beryl, he was weak physically and emotionally… that's the only time negative energy can influence you."

"And what Darien did to her doesn't fit that theory?"

"If this happened a few weeks ago…I wouldn't be sure how she would have handled it, but since she started looking at things objectively her resolve and her esteem have strengthened."

"I'm glad, this breakup has affected us all; about time something good came out of it."

"Hey Ayden, where's Serena?"

"She's resting. I guess she's overwhelmed from what I told her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her about the queen…about the attack; I told her what Endymion did to you."

"How did she take it?"

"Better than I expected. She understood my motives and that my intent was not to hurt the queen. I wanted to tell her everything…but the look on her face…"

Ayden toward the window and in the dreary light of the Nemesis day, Blake watched as tears streamed down his brothers' face.

"Neo-Queen Serenity is an unattainable fantasy…"

"And Serena?"

"I kissed her… if she gives me a chance, I won't hesitate and I won't take her for granted like Darien either."

Serena tossed in her sleep. She kept seeing the things Ayden told her earlier that afternoon. In her dreams she reflected on her relationship with Darien. She remembered his cold demeanor, how she was the one putting the effort into the relationship. How even in battle he seemed aloof, only appearing to save her from the final blow, but not preventing her from getting hurt. She woke with a gasp.

"He never did love me…I doubt if he even cares about me. How could I be so stupid?"

Ayden was coming to check on Serena when he heard her muttering violently to herself and he ran into her room.

"Serena what's wrong?"

"He never loved me Ayden…never! I thought that his love decreased over time; Darien has told me he hates me several times, but never once that he loved me!"

She started shaking and tears fell from her eyes. Ayden was still new to expressions of emotion so he hesitated before reaching out to hug her. Serena grabbed him in a tight embrace and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for breaking down like this Ayden, it's just I was thinking about what you told me and…"

"No, this is my fault, I shouldn't have told you."

"It's ok." She said wiping her eyes. "I would still have so many unanswered questions. Now I know the truth."

A dark shadow appeared over Ayden's face for a moment.

'You only know half of the truth.' He thought. "It's late and you really need your rest."

"Ok, thank you Ayden." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "And I'm not mad about um…you know from earlier. Goodnight."

"Yes, it is…now…I mean see you in the morning."

Ayden practically fled from her room before leaping in the hall. 

'She's not mad about the kiss…maybe I will get to tell her how I feel after all.'

Darien had another restless night of sleep. Reeny was proving what an annoying child she really was and tending to Luna's mood swings was getting on his nerves. But the major cause of his trouble was seeing Serena's face every time he closed his eyes. The look on her face when he accused her of dishonoring her mothers' memory haunted him. He would then see her fall over and over. Most days he awoke in a cold sweat and others he woke mouthing her name.

Serena awoke the next morning refreshed and glad that in alleviating some of her fears, she put some of Ayden's to rest. After hours of much thought she decided…

"Before I leave… I will help Ayden and Blake!"

end chapter

It's me again…I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope you understood the technical stuff. I'm an astronomy buff; I based the theory of Nemesis from the information on Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Pluto is the planet with the weird orbit and during your great, great, great, great grandchildren's lifetime, 247 years from now because it just finished in 1999, Pluto will be the 8th planet because of it's' orbit. Neptune actually affects Uranus' orbit and tilt with the clockwise and counter-clockwise orbits of it's' two moons. Which could explain the love of Haruka and Michiru. I mentioned in a previous chapter that Nemesis was thought to be a moon of Neptune but the orbit was strange, that was also true about Pluto. I got all that matter and anti-matter stuff from magnets and a really old cartoon that was on MTV's Liquid Television (how many of you remember that show?" Ok, no more Bill Nye for me. TTFN

Dove


	9. Children should be seen and not heard

Look, here is a new chapter. Read and Review… please!!

A Tangent in the Future

By Crystaldove

Chapter 9

The next few days were uneventful for Serena and the rest of the soldiers. Serena had thought a long while about how she could assist Ayden and Blake and decided that having a meeting with the people of Nemesis was the best solution.

"Ayden, I want to help you…all of you. In order for me to do that, I need to know all the ways that your people felt wronged by the endowment of extended life."

"The consensus felt that this privileged should have been a choice. Some of my people are afflicted with horrible disease that wasn't cured before receiving extended life. So they have spent hundred of years suffering when all they wanted was the right to die."

"That's it, I thought there would have been more."

"No, the king took away our right to choose. I know that some ailments can not be cured, but to live in agony for all that time. And the bills, most people outside of Crystal Tokyo spent all of their earnings on their loved ones constant medical bills."

"So instead of enjoying the spoils of a long life, my citizens had to watch the sufferings of their friends and family. Did the King and Queen know of this?"

"Endymion took great lengths to keep things from you, he knew you would have been compelled to help. You would meet monthly with the governors of all providences, but they were forewarned by the king on what not to mention. He would remind them of the history of all those that opposed you so in a way they feared making you angry."

"That bastard…twisting all that I have been through to satisfy his needs. Did he think I would have left him, that he would have lost his cushy position as King? Terra is his planet and this is how he treated his own people. He knew if I had any idea of what he was doing, I would have left and Earth would have been shunned from the Alliance until my daughter came of age…"

Flash

__

"Give me the Silver Crystal! I need it to save my mother!"

End

"Oh my… Reeny! She wanted the crystal to…save…her…to save me. Reeny is my daughter…Darien's and mine! I should have realized, she acts just like him. I'm correct, right Ayden?"

"Yes, Small Lady is Reeny and is your daughter. She is the Princess Small Lady Serenity, heir to the Earth, Moon and Crystal Tokyo."

"That spoiled brat is my heir; not in this lifetime!"

"Serena?"

"Nothing. When can I meet your people?"

"How does tomorrow morning sound, we can have a summit."

Serena nodded and retreated to her chambers. 

That night Darien put Reeny back in his bed. He was doing the 'princely' thing of sleeping on the couch. But his hospitality was wearing thin. He was trying to find a way to dump this brat back on Serena whenever she came back from where ever she was. 

"I'm so happy I get to be here with you Darien. Serena isn't able to keep a fish talking about protecting me properly."

"Well if you kept yourself out of trouble, she wouldn't have had to save your butt all the time!"

"Darien?"

"Stop with the crying, damn your as bad as Serena. I thought you were better than that."

Reeny looked at him with big cinnamon eyes and stopped crying.

"Your right Darien, my poppa would say the same thing. I will be better…good night."

But it wasn't a good night for either one of them…

Reeny found herself having the most troubled sleep she had ever experienced. She was standing in a great hall facing two animals, one a dove the other a crow. Both were as tall as humans and had human-like features. Both began to speak, the dove first with the crow responding…

"What do you want with me?"

__

"Children should be seen and not heard…"

"Heard and not seen…"

"Why are you here?"

"Here why you are?"

"I'm running from the bad people, no one will help me."

_"No one will help you, or you didn't want her help"_

"Her help…her help…help her…"

"What are you talking about?"

_"We thought you were smart, you told her you didn't want her help."_

"Her help….her...help her…"

"I just want the crystal."

_"The crystal…isn't it ironic, the one you hate; you need the most."_

"Need the most, you need…need the one you hate…hate…the most, most."

"Why are you here? She is the keeper of what you need, the owner of what she has…"

"She is the keeper…keeper of what she has"

"Stop it! You are speaking in riddles, I just want to save my…."

_"Save her? Silly child, child, you don't know who she is?"_

"Who she is…is…who is she?"

"She's the one…the chosen one to save us…"

"The one chosen is she…to save us…"

"No, my mommy is the only one with the power to save"

_"Your mother has the power."_

"Power is in your mother….she is the Queen"

"She is the chosen one…she has the power"

"The power is in the chosen one…but what is power?"

"You are just like him…blind to the obvious."

"The obvious has made you blind…like him…he is blind…"

"You mean Darien?"

_"The time has come for the blind to see…"_

"Blind to see…see the time; it has come."

"He has hurt her, he pushed her away."

"Hurt her, he hurt her…hurt him….HURT HIM"

"No, you can't hurt Darien, Serena deserves all that he did to her…"

_"STUPID CHILD! You know not who she is!"_

"WHO IS SHE, STUPID CHILD!"

__

"SHE'S THE ONE THAT CAN SAVE YOU…SHE IS YOUR MOTHER!"

"She's your mother…the one that saves you…"

"Serena is my mom?"

_"She is… Serenity"_

"Serenity is she…is she…she is SERENITY!"

"What can I do, how can I save her?"

_"Why should we tell you? You hate her; yet love her…"_

"Tell you…why…love her but hate her…"

"She's my mommy."

_"And that's your reason! She would be better off where she is loved and appreciated."_

"Better with love, this is your reason…"

"Darien needs her"

_"Where was he when she needed him? "_

"When she needed him, where was he?"

"Leave us…you are only thinking about yourself."

"Thinking of yourself, you are…"

"But my mommy will die in the future!"

_"She will live, the question is, will you…"_

"Will you live, that is the question?"

"Please help her."

_"Children should be seen and not heard…"_

"Heard and not seen…"

"Please help me save her!"

_"Seen and not heard…"_

"Heard and not seen…"

"SAVE SERENA!"

_"She doesn't need saving…she is alive…in a place where she is appreciated…"_

"Appreciated in a place where she doesn't need saving…"

****

"Leave us…"

Suddenly the hall grew dark and the two animal's bodies molded around each other until they formed a hideous creature that grew in size. The monster roared and began to chase her, Reeny then saw a bruised and battered Sailor Moon ahead of her hanging by her wrists from the ceiling. Reeny ran towards her and Serena looked up and stared at the child with pure black eyes with red pupils.

"You did this to me, you turned him against me, you lead the Dark Moon to me and now they have me and my crystal…now I can kill you!" 

The ropes holding Serena loosened and she fell to the floor. When she stood she wore a tight leather catsuit with 5 inch heeled boots, her hair was down and adorned with black ribbons and around her neck was a dazzling diamond choker. On her forehead appeared the black crescent of the Dark Moon family. She brought her hands together over her head and shot out a stream of dark power that headed straight towards Reeny…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Reeny woke up to see Darien frantically trying to wake her.

"Reeny it was just a dream, calm down you're ok."

"No Darien, it's our fault, it's all our fault that Serena's gone. All this time I was deceiving you, trying to play favorites because I didn't think she deserved you. Now they have her, the 'bad people' have her."

"How do you know?"

"They told me, the guardians told me."

"The guardians?"

"Mommy used to tell me about them, I never believed her, I thought they were just stories. She said they come in your dreams, they told me that Serena is where she is loved and appreciated. They told me that she is the one that will save us all…they told me…that she is the one I've been trying to save."

~ Flash

"Stealing my crystal to save your mother…"

Darien stared at the child in wonderment. 'Did she just say Serena is her mother?'

"Reeny, what is your mother's name?"

"Serenity…Neo-Queen Serenity. She was named after her mother that died back in the 10th century." 

Darien's eyes went wide; he had to know the other probing question.

"Who is your father?"

"Endymion…they are King and Queen of Silver Alliance, Earth and Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. Darien are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just found out I have a daughter."

"Huh?"

"I am Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, Prince of the Earth; Serena is Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom and Supreme High Princess of the Silver Millennium."

"Da…daddy?"

"I guess so."

End chapter!!

Yatta! Two in a two days! I had the dream that Reeny had written before I started posting this story. I think I have max 6 more chapters, but it may be four and an epilogue. Read my other stories and review!!

Dove


	10. The Nemesis Summit

No notes…just read.

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON…**YET. **_Ooh look at the pretty green bunny…_

[Time for your medicine Dove]

A Tangent in the Future

By Crystaldove

Chapter 10

Serena woke up early that next morning to get ready for the summit with the people of Nemesis. She was slightly nervous. It was one thing to voice her opinion to a few people, but this was an entire race of people. Ayden sensed her apprehension and tried to calm her fears.

"Serena, you're going to do fine. Why are you so nervous?"

"Well your people think it's my fault that they were banished and now I have to face them!"

"What? First of all, they know you are the legendary warrior Sailor Moon. Secondly, they adore the queen and honor her past. Third and most importantly, they know who sent us here. Come on it's time to start."

Serena breathed deeply and followed Ayden into the conference room. She expected for the setup to be informal, but was surprised to see the leaders of each family seated at a table with her and Ayden. 

"Citizens of Nemesis, it is my esteemed honor to introduce to you Princess Serenity!"

Serena timidly stood by Ayden before taking her seat. The leaders of the families stood and greeted her warmly. 

"Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to speak with you today. Some of you may recognize me as the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity, but I am her past self. I am Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom, High Princess of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi. On behalf of the High Council of the Silver Millennium, I bring you greetings from the 20th century."

Many of those in attendance were in awe…not from the long list of titles, but from the fact that she was from the 20th century. The adults of the planet were full aware of the assault that was happening during the 30th century and heard rumors that the fight was now converging on the 20th, but to see the Princess proved the rumors to be true.

Ayden smiled to himself. He was seated to Serena's right and felt how comfortable she was becoming. Blake decided to watch the meeting from the sidelines…just in case the missing Rubeus showed up.

"I have come to speak with you today because I have been told of the events happening in this time. From conversing with Prince Diamond, I have learned of the great injustice that befell you at the hands of my future…'husband' Endymion. First of all, let me explain to you the reasons why you were given extended life in your time."

"As most of you may know, I lived during the Silver Millennium or what the Terrans called the 10th century. The Lunar race has always endured lifetimes of 1000 years of more. And in these 1000 years there wasn't any sickness or disease. When my mother was pregnant with me, she formed alliances with the other planets of the solar system that were inhabited at the time. This joining of kingdoms was dubbed the Silver Alliance and since the Moon would be the ruling seat, my mother was crowned the Supreme Empress. Ruling two seats was a difficult task and our longevity was the deciding factor. My mother was embraced by every planet except one…Terra. The Terrans believed that magic was the power of demons and called all that chose to follow us…Lunatics. There were some people that went against that belief and started to worship my mother and the other rulers like gods. It was kind of funny to altars on the viewing screens dedicated to my mother or the other kings and queens. But in an effort to change the minds of the ruling seat of Terra, the members of the high council would bestow favors to those people and cities that showed them the most favor. One particular city was Athens…named after the mother of my best friend."

"The ruling seat of Terra, the Golden Kingdom, heard about this worship and persecuted those people into oblivion. So the members of the council chose to withdraw any assistance and my mother decided that the Lunar Kingdom would discreetly protect Terra from planetary threats."

A hand timidly rose from the back of the room; one of the children had a question. It was a little girl with bouncy sky blue curls. Her mother tried to suppress the child's curiosity but Serena saw her.

"No, it is alright. She can ask me a question. You can come up here if you want."

The girls green eyes grew large and she threw a pleading look towards her mother. Her mother shook her head yes and the child bounded for the head table.

Serena put the child in her lap and spoke to her gently.

"Well hello little one, what is your name?'

"Dayja."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. How old are you?"

"I'm seven and a half princess."

"No need for that, you can call me by my Terran name, Serena."

"Serena? That's pretty too."

"Thank you. I see that you had a question, what did you want to ask me?"

"You said that the te…te…Terrans didn't like you, but why did you help them?"

"That is a very good question Dayja. You see if there was enemy who's target was Terra, the Lunar Kingdom might have gotten caught in that war. It's like if we are having a water fight and the Prince comes to stand beside me when you are throwing a water balloon. Even though you are aiming at me, he still gets wet. So if he deflects the balloon, the both of us would remain dry."

"Oh…but why couldn't you dodge the balloon?"

"Sometimes there are people who can see some things you can't. That was the case with Terra. They didn't believe in magic so they felt that even advanced technology was sorcery. This is how the real evil entered their system."

Dayja gave Serena a snaggle-toothed grin and a big hug; she quickly jumped down and ran back to her mother.

"Thank you Serena…everybody was right, you are nice!"

The assembly laughed with the child and turned their attention back to Serena.

"At this time, I had become restless with my life and wanted new adventures…this may have been partially my fault. But I had met and fell in love with the prince of the Golden Kingdom…Endymion. I believe at that time he felt the same way. He was a very honorable and compassionate person. He was admired by many women and one in particular felt that he should have been with her. She was called Beryl, no one is certain where she was from or what her real name was… some felt that for her to have that opinion of the prince that she had to be a Lady or Courtesan. But I remember her well; she worked at the palace."

The citizens of Nemesis were spell bound. Many of them had heard the legend of the fall of the Silver Millennium, but they knew it wasn't all true. History becomes legend and that becomes myth. * Also in attendance were scribes that recorded the true history for the books…legend would become fact once more!

"Beryl knew the about the power that emanated from Luna and the strength of the Alliance. She was a student of the dark arts and knew how to poison the masses. Once the labeled 'cults' disbanded, Beryl took their anguish and turned it against them. She told them that if the gods they worshiped really cared about them, they would have granted them the greatest gift... immortality, verses the little trinkets and favors they received. The people never knew that it was their king that spoke to all the high priests and forced them to disband all the worshipers of the High Council. Because the ruling seat of Terra was located in the core of the planet, on the boundaries of Elysian, my mother and the court didn't witness this occurrence. Endymion found out what his father did and tried to sooth the tension that had built between the Golden Kingdom and the lower houses. Beryl knew about this because she was eavesdropping; Endymion and I caught her on several occasions. He took that news to his father and he banished her from the kingdom. In his indecision to execute her, for a crime whose punishment was as such, he sealed the fate of the entire galaxy."

"In her studies, she learned of a power that would cause her to destroy her enemies. But she failed to realize that in calling on this power, she would lose her soul and forever be bound to this evil for as long as it existed. She called upon the Empress of the Night, the creature trapped in sun, the Queen…Metallia. Metallia used Beryl as a vessel and fed upon the jealousy of the Terran people…even the trusted friends of the prince and used them as pawns to obtain the power of my lineage…the Imperium Silver Crystal. Metallia knew about my mother, even though she was trapped on the sun, she witnessed the birth and rise of the Alliance. She coveted that power for a long time. But in her coveting, she failed to notice the purity surrounding the gem and the fact that only a pure heart could control it."

"Beryl converged her army of demons and corrupted Terran citizens upon the palace of the Golden Kingdom. The king was surprised that the demons he feared didn't come from the Alliance; they came from his own back yard. The palace was taken quickly and Endymion alone couldn't hold off the forces. He escaped to Lunar and pleaded with the Council to help his planet. He was rejected but that was overturned by my mother. No one knew that we were the real target and shortly after that meeting, we found out the true reason behind the attack on Terra for Beryl had arrived on Luna."

"Metallia had sent forth her demon shadows to the other planets and since you couldn't kill something that wasn't real…they perished quickly. She sent the now damned Terrans to destroy the one thing she couldn't have…leadership of the entire galaxy… You know the rest from there. I'm sure the legends got that right. But now that you have the background, you can figure out why you were granted extended life."

Serena finished the history with a sigh; the memories of that time still affected her. Breathing deeply once again she continued.

"We didn't want what happened then to happen in your time. My council and I have been discussing this now in the 20th century. We knew there would be a time when we would have to ascend to the thrones of our parents and wanted to get the obvious flaws out of the way. Now I know where the disagreement stems from. I wouldn't want to live for over 1000 years afflicted with cancer or AIDS. Let me ask a question. Did everyone live at the age there were when extended life was granted?"

"Yes, if someone was elderly, they stayed that way. They same if you were a child or an infant."

"Ayden was that 'my' decision? That's so stupid!"

"No, your council wanted to revert age back to the 20's and let the children grow till their 20's then stop the process. It was the king; he overruled the decision saying his planet, his law. He would only allow extended life because he didn't want you to kill yourself."

"I would assume that I had gotten stronger. I would also receive supreme knowledge at my coming of age… he must still be weak and uses his title to feel equal to me."

There were a few murmurs in the back of the auditorium, Blake heard what was said and laughed to himself.

{She really does now the king. When I worked at the palace that's all he used to fuss about.}

{Yeah, I thought he was having trouble in the bedroom; that's why my husband gets so grumpy.}

"What is the major affliction that troubles the people of the earth now?"

"There are various forms of cancer that still haven't been cured. And a new kind of plague whose fatalities surpassed the Bubonic plague and the Ebola virus. It was cured, but it can permanently affect people at different stages."

"Hmm, so I would have to cure disease, revert or progress aging and repair the damage from the plague…Blake? Blake?"

"Back here Serena."

"Why are you all the way back there? Nevermind, can I talk to you and your brother for a minute?"

"Coming."

"Everyone can you please excuse us why we converge on this."

Serena, Ayden and Blake left the conference room and retreated to the command center.

"How long have you two been this age?"

"We started back aging once we arrived here two years ago. But I was 16 for 10 years. I was lucky, imagine if I was stuck in puberty for that long."

Ayden finished trying to lighten the situation.

"It wouldn't take that much to let people age, I mean my mother looked no older than 30 and she was over 1500 years old. What is a good age to stop the process?"

"You haven't aged a day beyond 22 highness."

Blake answered her question while still looking for Rubeus.

"Hmm, ok the my use of the crystal is limited. Must be something in the atmosphere. Blake could you create a shield that allows power to flow out but nothing to flow in. I could regress the adults to their 30's if they are beyond that. Anything younger would take several uses of the crystal. Would the parents mind if their children continue to grow and stop aging at 18 or 21?"

"I don't think that would be a problem, how about you Blake?"

"No problems here either."

"Now about the curing…how many people are here?"

"About 250 people."

"How many are afflicted with disease?"

"Hmm, I would say about 75."

"I could take away the pain and keep the sickness from progressing, but until we can get them off this planet, I can't completely heal them."

"Ok, I will take this to the family leaders. Wait here, Blake?"

"I'll stay with Serena."

Ayden went returned to the conference room and told his people what Serena had decided to do for them. They were overjoyed and voiced their appreciation by chanting, shouting and jumping to their feet. Those who were afflicted with disease were more concerned with alleviating the pain versus receiving a cure. That in itself was like putting their sickness in remission. After the meeting, the people of Nemesis were filled with hope and started to make the best out of their situation.

__

Deep in the core of the planet, there was an evil whose control had slipped away. So it too looked for the absent Rubeus…he would be a vessel whose control would not be loss…

It took a few days for the three of them, Ayden, Blake and Serena, to draw up the plan and erect the shield due to the magnetic field of the planet. By weeks end she had regressed the elderly back to their 30's and relieved the pain of those affected by sickness, she also ensured that the children would stop aging once they reached 21. All of the citizens would live for around 1000 years and in the case of the death of a loved one, by either accident or murder, they could elect to have their life ended and die in their sleep.

After resting for a day, Serena realized it was time for her to return home.

"Ayden it's time."

"Time for what?"

"I need to return home."

"Oh…yeah you aren't from this time and I bet your friends miss you…Darien too."

"What do you mean Darien?"

"Well you know that the dreams were sent by me, you probably will reconcile with him…"

Ayden turned from Serena and braced himself for her response.

"I would never return to him. He doesn't appreciate me. Why would I want to be with someone who will eventually become blinded by his title and forget the needs of 'all' his people?"

"But the timeline is probably fragile."

"Let me worry about the timeline. Besides, I don't want to leave you…but I have no choice."

"You don't want to leave…me?"

"Yes. I know I've know you for a few weeks but you have treated me better than Darien ever had. This may seem forward, even absurd, but will you come back with me?"

Ayden was in complete and utter shock. Not only did Serena say she didn't want to leave him, she wanted him to return to the 20th century with her.

"I…don't know."

"Forget it, it was selfish and silly of me to ask. You have a planet to rule and all. Your people have just made great advancements towards inner peace and reconciliation and I ask you to leave."

"NO…it's not that. I don't want to leave my brother…"

"Ayden…did you think I would separate you and your brother? I know how close you are, I want 'both' of you to come with me. It wouldn't be the same without him. I could find you a place to stay and besides… I have four single friends; he won't be lonely."

He looked up and saw a sly smile gracing her features and he couldn't help to laugh. Serena looked up to see Ayden's head thrown back in laughter. He stopped and looked her in the eye while slowing running his hand down her face.

"My princess…I would be honored."

He lowered his head and placed the sweetest kiss on her lips. This time she was ready and returned it with full fervor. Her eyes fluttered closed while new sensations filled both of them. 

Back in the 20th century Mina gasped causing her to drop the cup she was holding. 

"Mina what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong guys… I just felt the forging of a very strong bond. I haven't felt anything this strong since the Silver Millennium."

End chapter

Ok, I was doing research, as usual and Lunatics were people who worshiped the moon. So I was like hey, that could explain why earlier cultures worshiped lesser gods…MYTHOLOGY.

*I got that from 'Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring'. Galandria said it in the introduction of the movie…which is awesome I might add. I know I'm spelling this name wrong but did anyone who saw Leolias was like Zoicite with brown eyes! I mean the one in the Manga… hee hee, oh hush!

Look two chapters in two days! For those of you who are like 'HUH, this is only one chapter Dove.' I updated Homicide yesterday…GO READ IT! 

Love lost is on a short break while I wait for my muse to come in the mail. I had to get another one; do you know how HARD it is to write pure sap? This is why I am NOT a romance writer! No harlequin novels for me! I have two muses that haven't gotten much use in these stories. They are Euterpe, muse of music and lyric poetry and Erato, muse of love and erotic poetry. SO you see why I haven't used them in this story. I have used Euterpe when I wrote the spells for Reeny and the background music scenes for Love Lost. 

__

'Dove, you are rambling again my dear

This is something the readers don't want to hear

But unless you want her to continue this tease

Read, Review, and E-Mail us PLEASE…'

Thank you Euterpe…no Erato…children are reading this, you can't say anything.

Ja,

Dove


	11. Guess who's coming to dinner

Hello…I know that it has been months since I have updated last but I am soooooo sorry. I've been sick, and got an extreme case of writers' block on this. But I was like hey, the loyal fans deserve an update and that was my motivation. Thank you to those that have reviewed and e-mailed me. 

JLSCORPIO78 THANKS FOR READING ALL MY STORIES!!!

****

MASACO_MAMORU- Thanks for the reviews, I'm adding you to my update list.

****

HELLS HAUNTRESS- Thanks for the encouragement…and I'm now emotionally ready to read the next chapter of your story. (If you want angst, read her Digimon fic…Oh Ken!!!)

__

If you want to be placed on my update list, put your email in your review or e-mail me.

Oh yeah, to Juramec, I mentioned this in the pre-notes for another story but your comments were aimed at this story. I won't go into everything that was said, but this person has a limited scope in the Sailor Moon world. THE ANIME IS A FANFIC!!! I you are a TRUE AND AVID fan of Sailor Moon, you would have seen, read or heard about the original MANGA that the anime is based on… Anyway, to combat key points of your argument. You need to find out what a fanfic is…the definition of it. Second if Luna and Artemis were an item during the second movie…why did she go after someone else. Then, did you watch the movie consciously, because Mina told Serena that Artemis liked Luna…Luna's feelings weren't mentioned and at the end she ran to him because he was always there for her. She really didn't show emotion about him until Diana showed up in the Super S season! **AND THE R MOVIE WAS A FABRICATION OF THE ANIMATORS**! Just like Alan and Ann! They aren't apart of Naoko's vision…do you know who she is? So if you want to review stories, you must be aware of the creative license of the author and alternative reality…but most importantly… an author can write a fanfic however he or she chooses, it's how we wish for the storyline to have been written or ended!

Yes, I hope this blabbing will lift the veil of anger from your hearts…it's not working uh well then read the next chapter already. 

[I do not own Sailor Moon, but Ayden and Blake are mine!]

__

A Tangent in the Future

By _Crystaldove_

****

Chapter 11

"She wants you to go with her?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that I wouldn't go…"

"Are you nuts Ayden? I thought you loved Serena, why you are refusing her invitation!"

"I told her that I wouldn't go without you."

"Me, why would you do something so stupid? What do I have to do with this?"

"You are my brother, my only brother. And besides…she wants you to come too. She said something about her having single friends…"

Blake stopped his rant and looked his brother squarely in the face. A goofy grin appeared on his face and he was suddenly happy.

"I can go with you to the 20th?"

"Yes you can."

"Great, when do we leave?"

**__**

'Artemis, can you hear me?'

'Princess? Yes I can hear you.'

'Good, I'm ready to come back now.'

'So soon? Do you know why the Dark Moon is attacking?'

'Yes and I have ended the conflict. I will tell you everything when we get home.'

'We?'

'Yes, I won't be returning alone. I'm bringing the gentlemen that rescued me. Their names are Ayden and Blake; I expect for them to be treated as esteemed guests of the council.'

'Of course highness. I wouldn't dare treat them any less.'

'Artemis, where are you residing now?'

'I'm staying in the apartment at Central.'

'So you need a place also. Prepare your belongings, I will have something arranged when I get there.'

'How are you returning?'

'The gates my friend…the gates.'

Serena finished her conversation with Artemis and prepared to leave Nemesis. 

"Did you talk to Artemis?"

"Yes, he will tell the others of our arrival. You and Blake are guests of my kingdom, no harm will befall you."

"That is good to know. So are you ready?"

Blake and Ayden had packed their things and Serena placed them in her sub-space pocket. She grinned at the brothers and leaned her head to the side.

"I know you're listening, so come out."

"Who is she talking to Ayden? We're right here."

"As you wish…"

Ayden stood in front of Serena and Blake behind, ready to protect her.

"I'm glad that you would risk your lives for her, but I will not harm my princess."

Blake looked around and noticed a pair of magenta eyes floating towards him. He quickly hit his brother who turned to see his brother turning pale.

"Oh Puu stop with the dark and mysterious bit. That eye thing is rather spooky."

The eyes twinkled and before their eyes another magenta light appeared atop of what became a long key-shaped staff. Mists pooled on the ground and a body formed with an unfamiliar fuku adorning this person.

"Guys don't be afraid, she is one of my guardians. This is Sailor Pluto."

"Sailor Pluto…as in the guardian of time."

"Yes Blake and no I am not mad a you for using the fourth dimension. On the contrary it has worked out for the best…"

Blake looked at her for the moment and noticed she was sincere and extremely serious. He wasn't stupid, he knew about the legends and the information it contained on her. He was going to keep up his guard regardless.

"Now Princess, I understand that you wish to take them back as your guests."

"Is there a problem with that Puu?"

Sailor Pluto looked into those big blue eyes and knew she couldn't deny what her princess wanted. Besides this trip would reveal some things even she didn't know herself.

"You know I can't refuse you when you look like that. Ok, I'll consent to this."

"Oh thank you!" Serena ran and gave her a big hug. "What of the other things I need?"

"Two apartments have become available in Lita's building. One is a single apartment like hers. Here, give this to Artemis. The other is a two bedroom for the brothers. Here is some information for you also."

She handed Ayden and Blake a small box that contained various items.

"I have taken the liberty to enroll both of you in school. Blake, you will be attending Azuba Tech. It's a private boy's school right outside of Juuban. You are in the 11th grade. Ayden, I have enrolled you at Tokyo University as a Freshman Political Science major."

"He's going to T.U.?"

"Is there something wrong with that school Princess?"

"Oh no formalities this time Puu, you know fully well that Darien attends T.U."

"It's one of the best schools in Tokyo Princess, I thought you wanted the best for your guests?"

"It's alright Serena. I'm sure I won't be seeing him."

"I suppose, he is Pre-Med. after all. Ok what else do you have?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to use your last names, so once you decide, that name will appear on your records and on these I.D. cards. Princess, tell Artemis that I have placed a computer system in his apartment that is linked to the one at Central. All the things he need will be in the apartment also. The same goes for Ayden and Blake."

"Thank you Puu."

"Anything for you Princess, just as long as it makes you happy. Shall we be off?"

"Yes we're ready."

"Well hold hands. I will speak with you later."

Mist swirled around the three and they vanished into the time stream.

After Artemis had finished his conversation with Serena, he pressed the all-call button on keypad. He explained to the girls what happened and had them to meet him at Central to prepare for Serena's arrival.

Ayden, Blake and Serena appeared at a huge wooden door.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not far now Blake."

"You are anxious for this little brother?"

"I've been wanting to see a blue sky for a long time now. Besides…there weren't any girls on Nemesis…unless you count those freaky sisters…ewww."

"You guys are too much. I promise you Blake, there are plenty of girls here for you. Now come on."

Serena walked up and opened the door. After adjusting to the blinding light, they walked through.

"Ayden and Blake…welcome to the 20th century!"

They looked around. The door opened at the park and they entered unnoticed by any passersby. Serena also noticed that Pluto had changed their clothing when they stepped through the door. For the entire time she was on Nemesis, Serena wore formal dresses but now she was wearing a white mini skirt with a baby blue tee shirt that said 'Princess' with white sneakers. For the guys, their royal garb was gone also. Ayden's traditional white suit gave way to tan slacks and a cream colored shirt; fitting for a college student. While Blake's blue suit became baggy jeans and a tank covered by a baseball jersey. 

"This is Tokyo in the 20th? I like it so fresh, so clean, so primitive."

"Primitive Blake?"

"No disrespect Serena I mean that in a good way. And look at the girls. Why do I have to go to an all boys school?"

"Azuba Tech is the best private school in Tokyo. You're very smart and should do really well there."

"Oh, well bring on the challenge!"

"Not so fast 'solider'. I bet you're hungry…I know I am. The food of the 30th was great, but there is something about a burger from Crown. And the others should be there too. So are you ready for this 'primitive' life Blake?"

"I told you I was kidding Serena. Lets go!"

The trio took the scenic route of Minato-Ku and after an hour of showing the guys around they arrived at Crown.

"Serena where have you been?"

"Oh hey Andrew. I was in Osaka helping my uncle since a few days before the break. I got back about an hour ago and was longing for one of your burgers."

"Really you missed my food that much?"

"Yep! Oh where are my manners, Andrew these are my friends Ayden and Blake Takonda. Their family works in Osaka with my uncle and let them move here to go to school."

"It's good to meet you. You couldn't ask for a better guide than Serena, especially if she brought you here. So what schools are you going to?"

"Blake is going to Azuba Tech and Ayden to Tokyo U."

"You transferred to T.U.? I'm there studying Biology, maybe I could show you around."

"I'd like that since Serena wouldn't be able to go with me."

Ayden looked at Serena as he replied to Andrew. He watched as she tried to hide her blush behind a menu. Her embarrassment was broken by a high pitched squeal.

"SERENA! You're back!"

Serena turned and braced herself as Mina plowed into her at full force only to be followed by Amy, Raye and Lita. Artemis decided to be the calm one and waited for the others to let her go before he scooped her up in a bear hug.

"I missed you guys. Thank you for handling things while I was…gone."

"Serena uh who are those hunks with you?"

"These are our guests. Let's grab a booth and I can make the introductions."

Everyone piled into an L-shaped booth in the back of Crown and Serena proceeded to introduce her guests to everyone. While they ate she told them of her recovery and meeting with the citizens of Nemesis. She also told them why the battle started in the first place. The others were surprised to say the least. To think that their ally, Tuxedo Mask, caused the war with his prejudice with the commoners. 

"So what are we going to do about him?"

"I know he isn't your favorite person right now Artemis…he isn't mine either, but he can't be faulted for something that hasn't happened yet. It's not like he works directly with us anyway. And since the war is officially over there shouldn't be anyone coming after that child. So we'll just leave both of them alone."

"Ok that's settled but where is Reeny from anyway?"

"I can answer that if you don't mind."

"Sure Ayden, you have proven your allegiance to our princess and our kingdom."

"Thank you Artemis. Do you mind Serena?"

"Just tell them where she's from."

"Reeny is from the 30th century. She was a fan of Sailor Moon and thought that her idol could save her mother."

"What happened to her mother?"

"She was caught in the attack, but she is ok now. Serena made sure of it."

"So she can go back home?"

"I guess, but I'm not sure how she got here."

"Let's say that when the time comes, she will find her way."

With Serena's statement that conversation was ended and the troop ordered some sundaes. 

"Oh Artemis I almost forgot, this is for you."

Serena handed him the package given to her earlier by Sailor Pluto and watched his reaction.

"Oh, I'm a legal citizen of Tokyo now. I even have an apartment. Lita isn't this your building?"

"Starlight Commons? Yeah so we're neighbors now? What floor are you on?"

"I'm on the 8th…apartment 812."

"Cool you're down the hall from me. Maybe you can come over some time."

Artemis seemed pleased by this statement and hid his pleasure with a bite of his sundae. Lita realized what she said and started to blush…neither of their responses were secret since their princess spied them.

"Ayden and Blake live in your building now also. I think the are on the 11th floor."

"Yeah the two bedrooms start on that floor."

"Artemis has his own place now…gosh."

"Are you ok with this Mina?"

"Yeah, it's just that he's been with me for so long. I'm used to him spending a few days at Central but now he's not coming back."

"Don't worry Mina, you can visit me."

Mina looked pleased at this development and looked quickly at the brothers and noticed that Blake was staring at her. She smiled back and continued eating.

Darien was moping around Juuban wondering when Serena was coming back. Then he could convince her that Reeny was better off with her especially since he found out that Serena is her mother. He walked quickly towards Crown and noticed that the girls and Artemis were leaving and he for lack of courage, waited until they left. He noticed that there were others with them and saw that there were two blond heads.

"Serena?" He said quietly to himself. 

"What did you say Darien?"

"I think I see Serena with the others."

Reeny looked up and saw that he was right. The fury of the past few days resurfaced, she was the reason why Darien was miserable and she was going to make her pay."

"SERENA!" She screamed running at her. "How dare you fake vanishing and caused Darien all this worry." She ran in front of her and opened her mouth to continue and didn't notice who was with her.

"Serena, this is you this time isn't it?"

"Not that it matters… but yes."

Ayden, Blake and Artemis moved around her just in case he became threatening.

"I'm glad you're ok…"

"Why, so the next time you stab me…it can be in my heart rather than my back? I'm ok, no thanks to you!"

"I didn't mean it…one of those droids were trying to hurt you."

"Even if that is the case, it doesn't excuse your comments about me and my mother."

"I'm…sorry Serena."

"Oh we've already established that fact. Are we finished?"

"Well um…I need to talk to you about Reeny."

Serena looked down and noticed the blank expression on her face. She also noticed that the color had drained."

"Well maybe you need to pay attention to her, she doesn't look so good."

Darien looked at the child and saw that Serena was right.

"Reeny what's wrong?"

"It's them…the bad people." She said looking at the mystery men.

"What's she talking about Serena? Who are these men?"

"These 'men' are my friends and guests of my kingdom." She sharply uttered above Reeny's hearing.

"It's them Darien…the bad people from the Black Moon."

He gathered her in his arms and narrowed his eyes at Serena.

"Serena how dare you cohort with the enemy?"

"Well you're the one she's staying with."

"You mock me… I'm not talking about Reeny…you know whom I'm speaking of… I should…"

"Should what Darien…throw a rose, give a speech or bring out your circus cane! For your information, after you tried to kill me, these men saved from that fall. They nursed me back to health…told me information vital to that war. I spoke with the citizens of Nemesis…I know why the war started and I have reached a compromise with them and ended the war…and what have 'you' done?"

"I…uh…but to bring them here?"

"Why not…they deserve to live the life they were denied by an oppressive tyrannical king. I know how it feels to be in a controlled environment. I understand that more than anyone."

She looked at Reeny whom was still trembling in Darien's arms. 

"Come on, let's get the guys moved in." She smiled softly and leaned in to speak to her. "Reeny…I know what happened to your mother…she's in great hands now…"

Serena leaned back and smirked at Darien…

"Sweet dreams Darien."

She grabbed Ayden's hand and walked away. Mina saw this and her eyes lit up in realization and followed. Everyone tagged along behind them except Artemis.

"She's happy…and it's without you. Let's leave it that way."

He gave Darien a playful sock on his chin and ran to catch up with the rest. 

__

"Sweet dreams Darien." 

Darien's eyes widen in shock.

'She knows…' He thought to himself. 'She knows about the dreams and why I broke up with her, yet she hasn't come back to me.'

"I will get you back Serena. No one will get in my way!"

"Darien, what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about, I'm just ensuring our future."

"Whoa Serena, you sure handled him. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't. It took someone special to believe in me, before I realized my world didn't revolve around Darien."

"Awww…isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard?"

"Oh can it Mina. I swear you can be so romantic until it's sickening!"

"Raye…that 'is' her job, she is Solider of Love."

"When did you get so technical Lita, I'd expect that out of Amy but not you."

Lita blushed and looked over her shoulder briefly.

"Serena isn't the only one who realized something about herself."

"Huh?"

Lita continued leading the others to the apartment, leaving Raye wondering what was she talking about.

Over the next few days the girls helped the Takonda brothers adjust to life in the 20th century. They also helped Artemis get used to his bachelor life; even if that meant having the girls over everyday…especially Mina.

With the help of Pluto, Artemis was able to live quite lavishly. His apartment was decorated with earth tone colors that complemented his fair hair and skin. He spent his days designing web pages for local businesses when he was researching the whereabouts of Rubeus. 

This particular evening found him relaxing after an intensive session with the girls. He was slouching on his couch after getting out of the shower. Since he was alone he didn't feel like getting completely dressed, so he only wore some baggy sweat pants…and only baggy sweat pants (here's a visual girls). He was drinking some juice and reading a magazine when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He assumed that Blake was coming for another history lesson.

He got up from the couch and didn't bother to grab his shirt…he opened his door to reveal Lita with an armload of groceries.

"Artemis…uh…I uh didn't mean to bother you…it's just that I thought you may be hungry after our session today. I thought I could cook up something here."

"Really, that's a very appealing offer Lita. I'll accept on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to help you."

Lita looked at him as he took the packages from her arms and closed the door.

__

'Tonight may be an interesting evening after all'

Unknown to either, they shared the same thought. 

__

Meanwhile…

"Serena we just saw Artemis, why do we have to see him again?"

"We're not going to see Artemis Mina…I was invited to dinner by Ayden and Blake; they asked me to bring a friend along."

"Why are you bringing me?"

"Well you aren't seeing anyone…exclusively and you and Blake can't keep your eyes off of each other."

"Really! Uh I mean….oh shoot, it's that obvious huh?"

"Yeah and it's really cute. My little Mina is growing up."

"Whatever."

The blond teenagers giggled and continued walking to their destination. They were unaware that they were about to meet trouble head on.

"Darien, how much longer until I go home?"

"I have no clue Reeny. How did you get here in the first place?"

****

flash

'There's Pluto….she won't mind if I take a key to find Sailor Moon. I will be able to help Mommy.'

LUNASPEAR KITTY MAGIC

"Small Lady what are you doing…stop come back with that key!"

"I gotta help Mommy Pluto…I'll be o.k."

****

end 

"I don't remember?"

"Ok, don't stress yourself. Isn't that Mina coming this way?"

"Yeah but who's with her?"

Since returning, Serena had started to wear her hair straight. She told the others that her royal style connected her too much to her alter ego and she wanted to place distance between the two. On this particular evening, she had gathered her hair in a loose bun with the remaining hair falling to her knees. She wore a pair of tiny shorts, that weren't considered indecent, with a midriff tee and sneakers. Mina wore her signature mini dress with sandals.

"Don't look now princess, but here comes trouble."

"Not now, I don't feel like hearing the whining."

"From Reeny?"

"No, from Darien."

"Serena? I can't believe your father let you out of the house in that!"

"As long as I'm not seeing you, he couldn't care less."

"Going to see Lita."

"Uh….no."

"So where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Ayden."

"Serena!"

"What…it's not like I'm cheating on Darien. He is no longer my boyfriend. I'm free to see whomever I choose."

"Look at you…fraternizing with the enemy, no 'ex' enemy, not looking out for future attacks and dressing like a harlot!"

****

[**SMACK**]

"How dare you?"

Darien looked up to see a very pissed off princess looking at him. Serena's emotions were highly charged and her sigil was slowly beginning to brighten. Darien noticed that her slap had split his lower lip and he wiped away the blood.

"Am I stepping on you toes Princess? I'm only telling you the truth."

"The truth is something you have 'never' been able to tell me Darien! Here's an opportunity to fess up. Why did you break up with me Darien?"

"Here we go on this again. I don't have to explain my actions to you. You wouldn't understand anyway…"

"Yes, we all know that you feel my maturity is sooo beneath yours. It doesn't matter thought. If you rather believe a dream verses the love I 'had' for you…then I am better off with someone who views me as a person rather than an object!"

"You know about my dreams?"

"Mina….tell him what he's won! Of course I know about the dreams….I've known about them for sometime. And if you 'really' loved me, then you would have told me and if you didn't feel you could do that, you could have consulted one of my guardians. They would have given you rational advice."

"I thought you would have died if I was with you…I only hurt you to protect you."

"You hurt me to protect me? Isn't that oxymoronic? Anyway, you didn't have to follow that course or hurt me to the extremes, like you did."

"I'm sorry Serena." He took her hand in his while looking deeply in her eyes. "I love you so very much. Does this mean that you forgive me?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and smiled…

__

End chapter

Well there you have it, the next installment. You should be receiving updated installments quicker than you got this one. I will be updating the rest of my stories soon. Take care and review…please!

Dove


	12. Love Connection

Oh my goodness! I have never received such moving reviews as I had with chapter 11! So I decided to personally thank all of you that have reviewed up to this update.

MY THANKS GOES OUT TO:

****

Hell's Hauntress: Girl you're going to catch a coronary! Calm down!

****

Scorpio Night Shadow: You are totally welcome for the update, hope you enjoy this one.

****

Carrie: I know, I wanted to stir emotion and make people sweat.

****

Sailor Leo: We need to write something together, I like your style!

****

Backlash: Thanks you are on my list.

****

Bunnicula 03: I glad you feel our pain and thanks for all of your reviews. (You actually read that much in one day?)

****

Lia: Ohhh a bastard jackass!!! I like your phrasing!

****

Bluejello: You're welcome.

How can you get your name in my publication? Just review and I will add you too. And remember to be placed on my update list, include your email in your review!

Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon. But Ayden, Blake, Ceron, Thalia, and Lairabeth are mine!

Here is the next chapter.

A Tangent in the Future

By _Crystaldove_

****

Chapter 12

"Oh Darien…you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

She took her hand from his hold and began to pace around him.

"From the moment we met, I knew how I felt about you. It killed me to know that you didn't feel the same way, that you would rather insult me than to talk to me. But I took it in stride; insults were better than no conversation at all. During our entire relationship, you always knew how I felt about you…I had to prove myself to you too. I had to prove I was more than a klutzy schoolgirl, prove that I was a strong warrior…I had to prove my love to you when you were under Beryl's command. When you lost your memory…I had to prove not only my friendship but also my love. Do you know how hard it was to see you, remembering everything we've been through, and you wanting to spend all of your time with Ann?"

She turned to face him once more.

"I would talk to Mina…because she understood. She told me to cherish this opportunity to get to know you without our past in the way. Then I would consult with my guardian…and she would tell me to focus on the task at hand and not worry about you…to worry about the enemy that neither of you would believe was Ann and her brother. Do you know how that made me feel? Knowing that the love of my life and my most trusted confidante didn't have the faith to believe me? Then your memory comes back. I think, finally, we can be together…and this child shows up, making my life hell. And instead of my boyfriend standing by my side, he turns his back on me and dumps me because of some dreams. Then he hurts me more than ever because it was for my own good and he was trying to protect me." 

"Do you see the problem…I have always been the one putting effort into us. And now after your grandest feat of betrayal, when I've met someone else…you finally say the words I have been dreaming of for so long. After all you've put me through, I'm supposed to take you back after a few sentimental words? That kind of thing only happens on TV. You don't love me; you just don't like competition. But don't worry, Ayden's not your competitor. For there to be a competition, I would still have to have feelings for you…and I don't!"

She gave him a cynical grin. One that made his eyes widened in shock and anger. Mina stood behind him trying to hold in her laughter. She was glad she got to witness this confrontation

"It's been real lovely Darien. Lets go Mina."

Serena turned away from the fuming prince and child and continued her trek to Ayden's. Reeny ran from Darien to go after Serena.

"Mommy, what about me?"

"Serena did she just call you mommy?"

"Yeah, she must be delusional. I don't have a child…and who would want 'her' for their daughter? Mothers' get respect from their children…"

Reeny stood in shock. She was hurt by Serena's statement until she realized what she meant.

__

Mothers' get respect from their children… 

"I've treated her like trash…I've treated my mother like she was the lowest thing on the earth. I want to be mad at her for denying me like that…but who would claim me after all I've done to her."

"What are you talking about Reeny, what she said was cruel."

"The truth hurts Darien…She's right, you don't love her. My daddy treats mommy poorly and instead of defending her…I do the same thing he does, yet she loves me anyway. I can't say the same about my daddy."

She looked at him with big cinnamon eyes.

"Do you love me Daddy?"

"Uh sure Reeny, you know I do."

"You **don't **change…daddy never tells me either!"

Tears fell from her eyes and she walled back towards Darien's apartment.

'This isn't over Serena…I see Reeny, and know what the future holds. I'm not giving up so easily. You will be mine.'

Darien returned home to an empty apartment.

'She's probably at a friends or out with Luna.'

"It's good to be alone again."

"And that is how it will remain unless you tell her the truth."

Darien jumped up at the voice. He transformed and looked around his apartment but found now one.

"Who's there? Come out before I hurt you!"

"I serious doubt you 'could' do that. But I will grant your request."

Darien looked towards his sofa to see a pair of magenta eyes moving to sit down. His eyes widened to an impossible width and he almost fainted when pools of mist surrounded the mysterious person.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of all Time and Space. But most importantly, sworn protector and confidante of the High Princess Serenity."

"Sailor Pluto…there is another one?"

"Several, but that is not for you to know. I am here on a mission whose results lay in your hands."

"My hands…what kind of mission?"

"There is more than one way to go home. The time it takes to get there depends on what direction you proceed in and obstacles can lengthen your journey. Will the objective still be attainable once your reach your destination Darien?"

"What? That doesn't make sense! You are speaking in riddles."

"If life were simple, there wouldn't be reason for this conversation. Just understand… 'Prince'. I am loyal to my princess, if she asks, I will tell her. But just so 'you' understand…**I know what you did.**"

Darien paled and rose to his feet.

"You can't…I swear…"

"What, you can't touch me, so your threats are as empty as your personal life…"

The mist began to swirl around her and she began to vanish.

__

"She will find out, one way or another…"

The evening found Serena and Ayden talking on his balcony. She wanted to tell him what happened before dinner. She told him what happened with Darien now since they had time to talk about it.

"You actually told him that I wasn't his competition?"

"Yeah, how could he compete for something you've already won."

"Really…I mean you want to be with me?"

"Yes…I've never felt like this before. I've never felt wanted…needed or desired like I do when you look at me."

Ayden took Serena in his arms and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You mean like this?"

"Uh huh."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Slight moans escaped from both of their lips and Mina and Blake smiled from their spying location.

"Isn't that sweet? I have never seen her so happy, Darien never made her feel this way."

"Yeah, my brother wasn't the most romantic guy either; but look at him now! I'm glad they have found happiness in each other."

"Blake…"

Blake turned around to see Mina sliding closer to him. Her eyes had taking a slight hazy appearance and her lips looked kissably wet.

"Huh?"

"Have you found happiness yet?"

"No."

"What would make you happy?"

"This…"

Blake leaned down and kissed Mina. She began to tingle all over and her sigil appeared on her forehead, brightening the room with orange light.

Blake stopped in mid kiss to see her looking more beautiful than he ever had.

"What's going on Mina? What's up with the lights?"

"It means there is another strong bond being forged."

"Another?"

"Your brother and Serena are one, an extremely strong one at that."

"And the other one…"

Mina leaned in and kissed Blake again causing the light to grow in intensity.

"Who do you think?"

Blake smiled at her again before giving her a peck on the lips. 

"Ayden, come up for air! We need to go celebrate!"

Ayden poked his angry head through the sliding door and frowned at his little brother.

"I'm in the middle of something here, what do you want?"

"We need to go celebrate."

"And the cause of this occasion?"

"You and Serena…and me and Mina."

"You and Mina!" Came the startled cry from outside. "Are you guys an item now?"

Mina peeked her head from around Blake's' shoulder.

"Yeah, you aren't the only attached one now."

"Yeah big brother, you aren't the only one with a girlfriend now!"

"What make's you think we're dating Blake?"

"The fact that you've been sucking face for the past 20 minutes…"

"And the fact that I felt your bond forge weeks ago kind of proves it."

Ayden pulled Serena inside, placing his arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I guess you got us…right angel?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah Serena, you saved me from myself."

"Oh Ayden." 

Serena leaned in to kiss him while ignoring the gagging sounds from Blake. They were like this for a few seconds when Ayden felt a presence in the room. He broke off the kiss and looked up to see magenta eyes looking at him out of the vision of the others.

"Let's go to Crown, I want to show off my girl."

"Good idea Blake, are you guys up for that or do you need more 'quality' time together?"

"Mina! That's fine with me, what do you think Ayden?"

"You guys go ahead. I want to freshen up some. Here Serena…" He said handing her some money. "Get us a pizza and I want a strawberry shake."

"Strawberry…I like chocolate better."

"Yeah but it reminds me of what kissing you tastes like." 

This caused Serena to blush profusely and gave Ayden the chance to grab a quick kiss. They left him and soon as he closed the door…

"I think you need to tell Serena the actual reason for your banishment."

"No, I've hurt her enough. I can't cause her more pain."

"But you would let Darien do it?"

"What?"

"I know what happened."

"That's not surprising, you are the Guardian of Time. But telling her this would destroy the timeline."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"The timeline was fragile before she met you and I have seen the future…all three of them…and you know how one ends. I tell you this because we are at the crossroads…the void of unknown time, even to me. I don't know what happened that caused things to divide but I do know that you are the reason."

"I have damaged things already, maybe I need to leave."

"And destroy the little faith she has regained in love?"

"I have given her hope?"

"All that matters is my princess' happiness. And if you are the key to obtaining it…time will mend itself."

"The choice is mine…" He murmured to himself.

"You will do the right thing, till we meet again."

Ayden didn't notice Pluto's departure. He was battling with conscience about what she said.

'I want Serena to love me for me, I don't want her to feel obligated because I've saved her from a life of misery.'

__

'I felt your bond forge weeks ago' 

'Mina said she felt the bond between us…she only feels bonds of love, not obligation. Still, I don't want to cause her anymore pain. Her happiness is what's important and no matter what happens…I will preserve that!'

Ayden grabbed his jacket and went to join his friends.

"Artemis, how are you doing with those vegetables?"

"Hey, I may be a man but I know my way around the kitchen. I was a great chef in my day."

"Really, during the Silver Millennium?"

"Yeah I know things have changed since then. There is refrigeration and spices and electric stoves...ok so there have been a lot of changes since I've last been in the kitchen. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to use a knife!"

"Ok, I surrender, you are the man!"  


"It's about time somebody noticed!"

Artemis and Lita were in his kitchen cooking dinner. Both had been having the best time they had in ages.

"Uh can I ask you something Artemis?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How do you feel about Luna? I know it may not be any of my business but I can't help to think you are at war with your emotions. You two have been through a lot and may have evolved feelings for each other and they are compromised by your duty to Serenity."

"I not going to lie to you Lita. I was attracted to Luna before we arrived in this galaxy. I thought she felt the same way. We dated a few times and I thought we would have become official…but I was just a guise to make another pilot jealous. I found out right before our migration here. The only reason she joined my crew was to make the man she really wanted jealous. I found out her true intentions before we crashed…"

Flash

__

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I mean coming with you of all people to make Manus realize he wanted me! You are truly pathetic! You're a sorry excuse for a pilot, I mean you hit an asteroid for goodness sake!"

"Shut up! No one asked you to join my crew and if you paid attention to matters other than your personal life, you would have noticed that the blast during our takeoff rendered our braking system useless. I used that asteroid to slow down our propulsion since we are near our destination!"

"We lost our brakes Ceron? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It is my duty to ensure the safety of my crew, telling everyone would have caused panic."

"Why didn't you tell me…I'm your co-pilot?"

"I didn't want to worry you…it's hard telling the person you care about that you could die."

"Ceron…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything Lairabeth…it's seems that emotion was a one sided affair. Know that you will never make a fool of me again…"

End flash

Lita stood speechless in light of what Artemis told her. She didn't think that Luna was capable of deceiving someone in order to get what she wants…she made a mental note to discuss that with Serena later.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but as far as your question…no the feelings I had for her dissolved long before my duty to the princess were enacted. I always knew that she would reveal her true self in due time. She tried to use those feelings to her advantage when we were first awakened. She thought my memories were partially suppressed and used my lack of acknowledgement to manipulate the decisions of the princess. I wasn't being inattentive, I just chose to let Serenity see what she was capable of."

"Your true name is Ceron?"

"Yes."

"Why did you chose another identity."

"We were hiding from the people who invaded our planet. Using such unfamiliar names to this system would have led them to us. I also wanted a new start…one that would have distanced me from the weak man I was…"

"You aren't weak Artemis. You are one of the strongest people I know. And believe me…I don't take strength lightly."

"You've shown me that a few times…Thalia, Princess of Jupiter."

"I like Ceron…it doesn't link you with Luna"

"Artemis is my title; the highest incarnation of Queen Serenity."

"I would prefer to call you that…you are my friend and friends don't use titles with each other."

"You consider me your friend."

"I consider you a lot more…but I understand if using your name hurts too much."

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I have come to terms with my past now. You are not the only one who likes my name. You know how Serena doesn't like officials that much."

"So I can call you Ceron?"

"Lita…"

"Yes"

"The pot is burning."

"Huh? Oh goodness, your stove! Grab the salt!"

They both broke out of the trance that had evolved between them to tend to the burning pot. Luckily dinner wasn't ruined since they hadn't begun cooking. They decided to concentrate on fixing the meal and reveled in each other's company.

Darien had stayed glued to his couch since Pluto left him a few hours ago. Darkness had settled in the sky and he wasn't concerned about anything but getting Serena back. He was brought out of his thoughts by scratching at the door. He staggered to it to find Luna nudging a ragged looking Reeny with him.

"Where have you been?"

"Somewhere, it's not like you cared anyway."

"Look, you may have talked to Serena like that but I'm not her and you 'will' treat me with the respect I deserve!"

Reeny looked up at the man whom she once had a crush on and gave him a shaky smile.

"Yes Mr. Chiba. I won't do it again, good evening."

She turned and entered his bedroom to complete her homework.

'I wonder what happened between them?' Luna thought to herself. 'I'll have to ask Artemis.'

****

'Artemis what happened between Darien and Reeny. He seems so upset, did Serena do something to him again?'

Artemis was startled by hearing Luna's voice. He was currently sitting on his couch talking to Lita. After dinner, they decided to get to know each other outside of Senshi affairs. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and was surprised at how much him and Lita had in common.

****

'What do I look like, a psychic? I don't know and I don't care what happened to Darien and Reeny. But what I do want to know is why every time he isn't happy, you blame the princess. No don't answer Lairabeth…whatever the motive I know it's personal.'

'Ceron? Why can't you let that go? That was over 1000 years ago and…'

'I don't want to hear this speech. I'm over it, over you and I've moved on to bigger and better things.'

'You mean Mina?'

'Mina is my charge. Why would I be involved with her, besides I think she has a thing for Blake. And if my senses are correct, they have formed a bond.'

'You let her form a bond with the enemy? What kind of guardian are you?'

'Like you can talk Lairabeth! You left our princess in her time of need. Whenever she needed you, you were holding a vigil with the computers at Central. And Blake isn't the enemy, or his brother. If not for them, Serena would have died from the fall that DARIEN caused. But look at where you are? What kind of guardian I am? I'm one that supports the decision of my charge, one that nurtures instead of hindering her decisions and development and I am one that thinks of her well being BEFORE my own!'

'I didn't mean that…'

'Can't it _Luna_, I don't want to here your excuses again. I'm sick and tired of them.'

'If you're not with Mina…who are you with?'

'Someone that cares about me. Someone who understands how rejection feels and what loyalty should be like.'

'You're with Lita…aren't you?'

'I've gotta go, can't keep the lady waiting'

'Ceron?'

'…'

'ARTEMIS!'

"Ceron, are you ok? You spaced out there."

"I'm sorry Lita. We were rudely interrupted by my former partner."

"Luna was communicating with you?"

"Are you jealous?"

"What, yes…I mean no of course not. Who am I to be jealous."

"You're my friend and a very special young lady Lita."

Artemis turned towards Lita and caressed her face softly.

"A man would have to be blind not to notice that." She blushed under his gaze. "How come you never wear your hair down?"

"Uh well, it would get in the way of fighting. So I always keep it up."

"I would like to see the real you…the one that hides behind your tough exterior."

Lita looked at him. The only person who ever told her that was Serena. Serena told her to stop hiding her beauty behind her tomboy image. Lita denied that but deep down wondered how Serena knew that her persona wasn't real. That she was really a delicate flower guarded by thorns.

She cautiously removed the clips from her hair and it cascaded in a river of auburn waves.

"See that wasn't too bad. You are so beautiful."

Lita looked at him with tears in her eyes. She understood why Serena was so determined to have someone in her life that truly cared for her, not just her position. And she also understood why Serena wanted all of them to embrace each aspect of themselves to be a force to reckon with. 

"Do you really mean that?"

"I know how it feels to be deceived. I would never put anyone else through that kind of pain. What I say is true Lita, you are beautiful."

"I'm tired of being hurt…"

"I promise…I won't hurt you."

He leaned in and kissed her. This lasted for several minutes before he broke away from her.

"I've wanted to do that since I looked at you with my human eyes."

"Ceron."

"Yes Lita?"

"I felt the same way too."

She took the lead and kissed him.

At Crown, Serena and Ayden along with Mina and Blake were enjoying each other's company over a large pizza. In mid sip of her milkshake Mina stopped.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing Blake…"

"I felt it too Mina. Artemis you sly dog."

"What am I missing?"

"Don't worry big bro, you aren't the only one confused."

"I felt another bond forming…and it seems to be between my guardian and our second in command."

"Artemis and Lita?"

"Yes…isn't it wonderful. My little Artie is growing up."

"…"

The parlor erupted into full laughter after Mina's statement. Happiness had finally found those who needed it. And Tokyo was at peace.

End chapter


	13. The Whole Truth

Oh goddess! Look at the reviews I've received. I know this may not be much to some authors, but I have over 100 for 'Homicide' and over 90 for this story. After the completion of this chapter, I hope to have around 115 or more. I think you will really enjoy this one. This chapter marks the ¾ completion. There may be about 4 more chapters to go.

Thank you to Hell's Hauntress, Scorpio Night Shadow, Serentias, and Bunnicula 03, for the reviews and emails, of all my fics. I will be updating "Homicide" this week and "Love Lost" is still on hold until I get that romantic inspiration. 

Enough gabbing, just READ AND REVIEW!!

{I don't own it, but Ayden, Blake, Ceron, Laribeth and all princess names are mine.}

A Tangent in the Future

By _Crystaldove_

****

Chapter 13

"Reeny, I need to talk to you. Open the door."

"What do you want Mr. Chiba?"

"Why are you being so formal with me? Are you upset or something."

"No Mr. Chiba, my mother taught me to respect my elders. I never took her lessons to heart before since I thought she was weak. But now I realize that she is the strongest person I know."

"Uh yeah, that's nice. I need to know what your mother likes…what makes her happy?"

"Shouldn't you know that already? I mean she tells everyone what she likes."

"She does…I mean well I want to see if things have changed in the future."

"No, she likes the same things there as she does here. So you have nothing to worry about…that is unless you paid her as much attention now as you do then."

Darien looked down at her and noticed a small smirk decorating her features. He recognized it as his own smirk that he used when he has bested someone.

"I don't have time for games Reeny! Your future mother is 'dating' our enemy! The enemy that destroyed your home… you have to help me get her back!"

"Why should I help you, you're only going to hurt her again!"

"If I don't get her back, you might not be born!"

"What do you mean?"

"When Serena loves someone it's forever. I have to prove myself to her so you 'will' help me. I only have Serena to lose; on the other hand you can lose…your life. Just fade into nothingness."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Puu would never let that happen to me. She watches the timestream. If she knew something that would happen that would cause me to vanish, she would step in!"

"Really? So if there was a problem that would prevent your birth, she would talk to Serena?"

"Yes, preserving the timeline is important to her."

"Ok, I'm going for a walk, will you be ok?"

"Luna's here, I'll be fine."

Darien walked to the nearby park to think. He reflected and analyzed what Pluto told him.

__

"There is more than one way to go home. The time it takes to get there depends on what direction you proceed in and obstacles can lengthen your journey…"

"Home must be Serena and there are different ways to get her back. It's up to me to figure out how to get her back. And the obstacle must be that Prince Diamond! Yes, he is in the way of getting Serena back. Who knows what lies he's been telling her and the girls aren't helping things either. I need to talk to her alone."

Darien looked at his watch and noticed it was almost 9:00, Serena should have been home for about an hour now. He decided to go visit her and confidently strode towards her home.

"So tell me something about yourself young man?"

After leaving the arcade, Ayden walked Serena home. They were on her front porch talking when the door opened revealing her father. At first he was alarmed, thinking that Darien was with her. Even though he told everyone his problem with Darien was his age, he just didn't trust him. He knew that Serena would have wanted a viable excuse and 'He just looks deceitful' wouldn't have cut it without proof. 

He was surprised to see a young man with the lightest blue of hair. Hair that was so light, it appeared to be white. He was holding a conversation with his daughter and she seemed pleased with him. To the surprise of the Tsukino household, he invited him in.

"Well I'm a freshman attending T.U. majoring in Political Science."

"Going into politics son."

"Actually daddy, he is the ruler of a small nation off the coast."

"Ruler? As in a Governor?"

"No sir, I'm the prince. I'm from the small island Delia, which was under the rule of the British and recently gained our independence."

"You're a prince? Well how come you chose to come here for your college education?"

"There aren't many schools of higher education on Delia. The prior 'ruler' wanted to keep my people oppressed. Once we gained our independence, I sent our representatives to other nations to gain ideas to make our nation more productive. And I wanted to be the best I could for my people, so I decided to go away to school and T.U. is one of the best schools in this area of the world."

"Are you here alone Ayden?"

"No ma'am, my younger brother Blake came with me. He's enrolled at Azuba Tech."

"Azuba Tech, that's the best private boy's school in Tokyo! I must say I'm impressed. I'm glad my baby girl has finally found someone worth bringing home. Unlike that Darien character."

"Now Daddy, lets not bring up the unpleasant past. I'm dating Ayden now."

"Well I hope this lasts, you seem to be a very respectable young man Ayden. And you seem to care a great deal for our daughter. I hope you take good care of her."

"Oh I care for Serena a lot Mr. Tsukino. Her happiness is all that matters to me."

"I'm glad to here that."

"Well I must be going, it's getting late and we both have classes tomorrow."

"It was lovely of you to walk Serena home Ayden."

"No ma'am, Serena is the one that's lovely. It was no problem at all."

"Nonsense, you show respect for my daughter, that's all I've ever wanted for her."

"It was nice meeting both of you."

"You too dear, you and your brother must come for dinner one night."

"That's very kind of your Mrs. Tsukino, thank you."

Serena's parents walked the two youngsters to the door. Mr. Tsukino gave Ayden a hardy handshake and led his wife back inside.

"Wow…my daddy was actually nice to a guy!"

"Is that unusual?"

"He tried to kill Darien."

"Can't discount a man for taste. But enough talk about him. I really had a great time tonight."

"Me too, I don't think I've had that much fun in ages. Can I ask you something Ayden?"

"Anything."

"Why Delia?"

"Nemesis isn't a name fit for a kingdom that's no longer against the Silver Alliance. I know that some people worshiped you mother under various names…and that you too were worshiped as well. You were called Delia. So why wouldn't I name my kingdom after you."

"Oh Ayden…that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

__

Serena leaned in a kissed him under the light of her home. And the moon was pleased…

Darien watched all of this with the taste of hatred churning within him. How dare this wannabe prince kiss 'his' princess? But for once, he waited until they said their goodnights and Ayden walked away.

"Having fun Serenity?"

Serena turned around to see Tuxedo Mask perched up in a tree.

"What are you doing here?"

He jumped down and reverted back to Darien and strolled to her.

"I could be asking you the same question. Are you quite pleased with yourself? Forsaking your mothers' wish to gallivant with a wannabe prince!"

"Leave my mother out of this! And since when did you care about history or her wishes. I remember what you told me when I tried that angle on you…"

__

Flash

__

"Darien, why are you doing this to us? Doesn't my mothers' sacrifice mean anything to you?"

"Hey, I didn't ask to be reborn. I mean I'm glad for the chance to get back the life I was deprived by the Dark Kingdom, but I'm not Endymion anymore…at least the one you remember."

"I'm not the same either, but her wish was for us to be happy…and I'm only happy with you."

"Well sorry, your happiness isn't that important to me. Just let the past stay there; I don't want to be bond to someone as worthless as you!"

End flash

"That was one of numerous times you've hurt me. Now in your own words Darien, let the past stay there!"

"No, I was wrong. I let my pride control my thinking. I threw away everything because I didn't believe in us."

"How could you not believe in us? After all we've endured Darien! I can't believe you have the audacity to say this to me."

"You wanted me to be honest with you Serena, so now I'm telling you the truth."

"You could have told me."

"I know…"

"Serena!"

"Yes Daddy."

"I saw Ayden leave, so why are you still outside?"

"Just thinking about something…I'm coming."

Serena turned back from the house to see that Darien had vanished. She shrugged, noting that conversation was a waste of her time anyway and returned to the house.

'Not only did he walk her home, but he also met her parents! He's poisoning everyone; it's up to me to save her!'

Darien came out of the shadows and quickly retreated to his apartment.

Before Serena went to bed she called Raye and informed her of her relationship with Ayden.

"It's about time. I mean you two were too clingy to be just friends."

"We were 'that' obvious Raye?"

"Yep…just as bad as Mina when she sees Blake."

"Speaking of Mina, have you spoken to her?"

"Do I appear to have a headache? No, she hasn't called. Why do you ask?"

"She's with Blake now…I guess they haven't finished their date."

"Mina and Blake? It's about time she found a man!"

"That's not all Raye."

"What?"

"We both felt another bond form tonight."

"Who?"

"Lita and Ceron."

"Lita and who?"

"Ceron, the guardian formally known as Artemis."

"…"

"Raye?"

"…"

"Hello Raye!"

[THUNK]

Later that night, Luna watched as Darien crept in the apartment. She noticed how dejected he looked. She knew that he must have seen Serena and wished she could speak to him.

'He must have seen Serena with that 'boyfriend' of hers. I can't believe she would hurt him like this.'

Luna thought to herself, but she had to be careful. If she raised her emotions too much, Serena would pick up on what she was thinking. She padded behind Darien and was rewarded when he harshly shut his bedroom door in her face. She assumed that his confrontation with Serena, if he had one, hurt him a great deal and he wanted to be alone.

Behind the closed door of his room, Darien sat and brooded.

"Damn that protective father of hers! He is always putting his nose where it doesn't belong. I know she was coming around to me She will be mine…and 'only' mine!"

Reeny was in her room clutching her Luna P tightly in her hands. For the past few hours she was trying to talk to Sailor Pluto without any success.

"Puu please…I need to know what's going on with my parents! I need to know why I'm feeling funny. I can't tell Darien, he ignores me like daddy. And I can't go to Serena; she hates me. Not that I blame her, I've been really rotten to her."

"That is true Small Lady, but I can't divulge the future to you."

"You have to! My future is at stake!"

"Your mother always taught you to respect others, because you don't know who you need in the future. But instead of treating the one person that but up with you and your selfish, spoiled ways you treat like trash! Because of your fathers unfair deeds, the future is unknown to even me!"

"You don't know the future? No! You're the Guardian of Time and Space, how can you not know the future?"

"That is where the stereotype comes from…people assume that since I guard the gates of time, that I know all that happens in the past, present and future. YOU ARE INCORRECT! I guard the gate between the millenniums. I was born and raised in the Silver Alliance during the Silver Millennium. I was only a few years older than Princess Serenity, as were the rest of the guard. At the end of the Millennium, Queen Serenity placed me at the gate between the 10th and 20th century to guide the passage of her daughter and guard to their Terran host parents. I was in suspended animation like Luna and Artemis. I would awake for a few months at a time at the beginning of each century. Waking at a precise moment allowed me to look through the doors and see into the future to look for the birth of the princess. Once I found her, I returned to stasis and awaited the moment to be revived and to guide the capsules that Luna and Artemis were in to be brought from the moon."

"In all actuality, I am only 21. Since the princess has been born, I have been aware of her activity. I was supposed to awaken for good when she took the throne, but since the gates were breached, I now exist in this time. I used to be able to open the gate to the 30th century, but now I only see a void where the door used to be. I know no more than you about the future. Serena's pain transcends through the stream…her experiences, which have differed from your mother, have passed through the doors. That is the only thing that I don't have control over. Why do you think I never let you go through the gates? I knew your presence would have seriously altered things. The Black Moon would have never come after you, if you didn't take your mothers' crystal!"

Reeny's eyes grew wide. With the fighting ceased, she didn't think about the fact that she was the one that took the Queen's crystal. But that aroused questions in her mind.

"I thought you couldn't see into the future, how did you know?"

"Well you just admitted it…and I am attuned to your mother's energy signature and the silver crystal. I felt its energy passed me when you stole my key."

"I don't have it. I picked it up and it disappeared. That's why I came here, to get Sailor Moon's."

"Listen to yourself child. I find it fascinating that you didn't know that Sailor Moon was your mother. She always told you that only those of royal lunar blood could wield it."

"How…?"

"Once she took the throne, I was able to visit her. She would come to me when she was at a stalemate with her advisors and just to talk. I know what she would tell you about. And goodness, you look just like Serena…same name and hairstyle but you didn't know she was even related to you. I know it was a thousand years but you should have known that she was 'at least' related to you! I thought I knew who you were, but you've fooled me just like your father."

"However you feel about me or my father, you won't let Serena stay with Ayden! You are loyal to the gates, you won't let the future be changed!"

"That's where you and Darien are wrong! I am loyal to my princess and if she finds happiness with Ayden, I will not stand in her way!"

"But I vanishing, what about me? How can you be so cruel?"

"Just look in the mirror child, there you will find my reasons… I don't know what the future holds. Whoever she decides to be with, will be the man that's best for her…not for the timeline, not for future and definitely not for you!"

"I thought you loved me?"

"And I thought you were worthy of my love; I guess we both were wrong."

Pluto ended the transmission with static leaving Reeny to clutch the toy tighter to her frail body. At the gates Pluto was upset…

"That child becomes more like her father everyday! I gave Endymion the same chance that I'm giving Darien and he is doing the same thing. What could I expect, they are the same person afterall. The future as I've seen it is no more. It's just a matter of time before the past catches up with Reeny. Instead of Darien heeding my warning, he uses the child to get information. Someone needs to tell Serenity the truth."

Walking through a silver mist, Pluto appears in Ayden's' bedroom. 

"We need to talk."

"By the goddess! Sailor Pluto do you wish to give me a heart attack?"

"I apologize for the intrusion, but it was urgent that I speak to you now."

"What is it? Is there something wrong with Serena?"

"No, but I admire your concern for her. Have you thought about what I told you earlier?"

"In all my lonely moments…but are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Endymion has used Small Lady to get information about the future from me. In her mind and the mind of others, I see all that happens in time. I guard the gates…there isn't some mirror or pool I stare into. I have to open the door and enter a century to see what is going on. The last time I was able to open the door, all I could see was a mist. But this time…the door is locked."

"Locked? That can't be possible!"

"This is why I didn't respond to Small Lady. I have been trying everything to open the gates. I've gone to the past several times thinking something was wrong with all gates, but now…I don't know."

"It's my fault. My presence here has altered time so much that you are now being punished for associating with me! I must leave here."

"You can't… Things are unstable in the dimensions…I fear if you leave, you will be lost in the 4th dimension forever."

"But your duty is at stake!"

"My duty is to my princess…so we are back to where we started from. Are you going to tell her the complete truth?"

"I will tell her only when it is necessary. Until then I will keep her in the dark."

"That is al I can ask for. No matter how you feel about this, I think she will find out. I don't need a 'mystical pool' to know that."

Friday started out normal for everyone. Serena and Amy met with the glowing Lita at school. Amy had been clued in to what was going on and she was happy for all involved. Ayden had finished his first class by the time Serena and the others started theirs. Usually he would just attend class and study in the library before meeting Serena outside of her school. This day he wasn't so lucky.

Darien had an early morning meeting with his advisor that didn't go well. His dreams and separation from Serena had left him cranky thus resulted with the decline in his schoolwork. Usually his personal problems wouldn't follow him to the university, but since he found out that his enemy was attending the same university…he was on edge. And he was about to boil…

A college freshman was seen heading towards the student center. He was dressed in gray slacks with a matching jacket and a black shirt underneath. His silvery blue hair hung above his eyes and tapered to his neck. Evidence of a 20th century hair cut (like Darien's just wilder). 

As he crossed the courtyard, he was halted by an unnoticed presence.

"If it isn't the root of all evil?"

"You mustn't speak of yourself in that manner 'prince'. It could damage your already pathetic self esteem."

"So you are more than just an pretty face. You got backbone too, how quaint. Serena isn't here to protect you now."

"And I must have a cold, I don't recall smelling a rat before you made your presence known."

Darien was tired of the barbs Ayden was throwing at him… 

"Why you white-haired freak…"

Darien dropped his books and picked Ayden up by his collar.

"You never change Endymion…always resulting to violence when you don't get your way!"

Darien was about to punch him when an outside force stopped his fist.

"Darien, what the hell are you doing?"

"Andrew?"

Andrew dragged Darien off to the side while gesturing for Ayden to be on his way. 

"Why are you picking on Serena's friend?"

"He doesn't deserve her! He's just manipulating her!"

"Whatever Darien, but you dumped her. So she is free to spend time with whomever she pleases too."

"But he met her father!"

"The same father that chased you with his fists flying? Boy he either really hated you or really likes him."

"He's brainwashing them."

"Uh Darien, this isn't 007…there isn't a need for espionage."

"Just wait till I get my hands on him."

"Just wait until you're off campus."

"Yeah, I can ambush him near his apartment." 

" I was just kidding Darien. You should leave him alone."

"Huh I thought you were on my side?"

"I am on your side. And I'm worried about you. This obsession you have is dangerous."

"Obsession? What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you watching Serena and Ayden. You broke up with her, so why are you concerned with who she is dating?"

"I can't explain."

"You're just jealous. And that's not healthy. I got class, I'll see you later."

Andrew left Darien to his brooding and hoped that he would not cause any trouble.

That afternoon Ayden met Serena, Amy and Lita at school. They were going to meet Blake, Mina, Raye and Artemis at the park for a picnic. Ayden cautiously told Serena about his confrontation with Darien. Under the circumstances she took it rather calmly.

"That obnoxious jerk! How dare he confront you on campus? It was bad enough that he was at my house after you left last night…"

"He came to your house?"

Ayden interjected. She didn't tell him about that.

"Yeah, he showed up after we kissed last night. He isn't important, so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. I was concerned with your emotion, as long as he didn't upset you…that's all that matters."

"Oh you…anyway, what happened?"

"He was accusing me of manipulating you and your family. So that's how he knew I met your father. I take it they didn't hit it off?"

"Oh there was hitting off alright…just with daddy's fist. He chased Darien down the block the only time he met him."

Ayden tried to picture the nice Mr, Tsukino chasing Darien down the block while he snickered. He then continued.

"Then Andrew showed up and stopped him from doing something stupid."

"Stupid huh? Well Andrew isn't here to save you now!"

Ayden and the girls turned to see Darien looming behind them. Several feet to the side of him was Luna. She was quite surprised to see Artemis walk up behind Lita and surprise her with a kiss. At this same time, Blake, Mina and Raye showed up.

"What do you want Darien?"

"I want my life back. I want you back in my life."

"Sorry Darien but I already have a life…with Ayden."

"He can't do to you what I can…"

"And what's that…make me cry, lower my self image or aggravate me to no end!"

The others began to snicker quietly while Raye laughed out loud. 

"You know what I mean Serena."

"I would ask for enlightenment, but I was never one for history lessons."

"Tell me he was better before the dreams, love."

Darien listened to what came out of Ayden's mouth. His anger began to rise.

"How do you know about my dreams, Serena you actually told your boy-toy about my dreams!"

"First of all don't accuse her of anything. Secondly, she didn't tell me…I told her!"

The others looked bored with this. When Serena came back, she told them all that happened on Nemesis. That was one of the reasons why they approved of her involvement with Ayden. 

"What do you mean 'you told her'?"

"I told her because I'm the reason why you had them. I sent those dreams to you!"

"You filthy bastard!"

Darien lunged at Ayden, ready to pummel him but was stopped by an invisible force.

"Calm down miracle grow. I can't have you hurting our princess 'again'!"

Darien was frozen to the spot, like when Raye used her charm to release an evil spirit. The person is frozen while the attack is sent. He rolled his eyes upward and noticed there wasn't the ancient script charm affixed to his head.

"Let me go Raye!"

"Nah-uh, you're as hot as a summer on Mars. Would you prefer being actually frozen? I'm sure Amy would love to do that."

The training the girls had been doing surpassed Artemis's dreams. They were as strong in their civilian forms as they were in their Senshi forms. Now in their Senshi forms, they acquired Planet Power. {**AN**: in the manga the girls were given planet power by Neo-Queen Serenity at the in of the R season, since this is an AU, I decided that strength training would elevate them to that level.}

"You sent me dreams where Serena would die if she was with me?"

"That's how you perceived them, I just told you to stay away from her. You were the one that broke up with her. The dreams I sent didn't suggest that."

"They didn't? I mean of course they did! All the blood and carnage…I had to break up with her."

"You could have told me why you were breaking up with me Darien. Instead you left me in the dark and treated me like trash!"

"I was confused."

"If you were so confused, then why didn't you talk about it with me. How about Raye or Mina? They are both good at deciphering dreams!"

Lita looked towards Luna, who for most of the conversation was looking at her and Artemis with disdain. Darien looked down for a minute yet never ceased his struggling.

"You're going to wear yourself out Darien; Raye's charm has only been broken by me. So answer me, why didn't you consult someone?"

"He did."

All eyes turned to Lita while she situated herself in Artemis' embrace.

__

"I always knew that she would reveal her true self in due time…"

"Remember what I told you Serena?"

Serena thought back for a moment. She replayed that night that Lita had told her of her advisor's past. Her eyes widen in realization.

"You knew!"

Everyone watched as Serena ran to the unsuspecting Luna and picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"Sigil!" She screamed and Luna's crescent appeared on her brow. "You knew about those dreams…didn't you?"

"Yes."

The assembly let out a startled gasp. Luna was the most trusted of them all and she knew why her princess was suffering, and did nothing.

"He confided in you…did you advise him? Giving him advice that would benefit you, like you did with me?"

"…"

"Talk you wretched feline! I've known of your conversations with Ceron…you were never able to keep your thoughts to yourself. I didn't know you hated me that much!"

"It wasn't like that Serena, he told me about the dream and I suggested that…uh…"

"You told him to dump me. You told him to treat me like the scum of the planet. I should have known; he treated me like you did. But in both of my incarnations I would have never guessed you could be malicious. Then again, you joined Ceron's crew to make another man jealous…and he didn't want you. You did all of that for…a…man…you…loved."

A sarcastic smile appeared on Serena's face and she mentally called Artemis and Mina.

"You got Darien to dump me, in the hopes he would fall for you…cause you want him for yourself!"

In the shock that appeared on everyone's face, Raye mistakenly released the charm and freed Darien.

"That's outrageous Serena. I wouldn't chose a cat over you!"

"But I'm not just a cat Darien. I can appear in human form, just like Artemis can. Can't you see? Serena doesn't understand your needs or desires. She isn't capable of pleasing you like I can. She isn't good enough for you!"

"You know Luna, I wouldn't have made those statements while the person you are degrading is holding you by your neck." Mina interjected. "Your speech, however heartless, is a direct violation of the code you swore to. Ceron if you please…"

With the wave of his hand an ancient text appeared in his arms. He looked toward his princess and noticed she was in deep thought. And he noticed that she didn't hear a thing Luna said, if she did, she ignored it.

"There's something else…"

Flash

__

Luna walks in Serena's room and notice how pensive and unresponsive she is…

__

"What is the matter with you now Serena?"

"Nothing really. Luna, have you noticed anything funny with Darien?"

"What do you mean? Have you bored him already?"

"I'm serious Luna."

"So am I; what's wrong with him?"

"I can't put my finger on it…something is troubling him and he won't tell me. But he's growing distant, almost cold. Especially since Reeny showed up."

"I told you to leave that child alone, stop blaming all your screw-ups on her. Now I'm sure that if something were wrong, Darien would tell you. Remember you are still just a child to him…uh in age and he isn't good at opening up to people. I'll watch him to see if I notice any changes."

End flash 

"After that talk we had, you left for a while Luna and came back with the most happy expression I've ever seen on you face. When I asked you, you said that the person you liked will be yours shortly…because he was ridding himself of a pest."

Serena threw Luna from her grasp and flicked her wrist causing the cat to hover.

"You went to see Darien that day. I was the pest you were talking about. And here I was assuming it was Ceron you were talking about. If I know anything about Darien…I know that he doesn't listen to advice unless it serves 'his' purpose. Why did he listen to you?"

Luna didn't answer, rather she ignored the question and Darien began to walk off. Ayden noticed this and wondered if she was ready for the complete truth. As he completed his thought, he noticed the ghostly outline of Sailor Pluto nodding her head to him.

"Serena, there is something I need to talk to you about; something I've withheld from you."

Darien heard this and saw his opportunity to get Serena back.

"See Serena, he is already lying to you. Why do you want someone like that in your life? At least my deception came from manipulation…that was from his hands."

Serena was confused by this. She thought Ayden had told her everything and in this instance, Darien was right.

"You lied to me about something Ayden?" Tears formed in her eyes and Blake saw the troubled look in his brother's face. He knew the time had come.

"Not lied…just dressed up the situation. I left out the real reason why I was banished by Endymion to Nemesis."

"I banished you in the future? If I had that knowledge now, I would do it again…"

"Serena, please understand you were in no condition to hear what truly happened. You were emotionally scarred enough and I only wanted to save you pain."

"You didn't think I could handle it…you sound like Darien now."

"Please…just listen. If you feel that I've wronged you, then I'll leave you alone. I'll return to Delia to rule my people. I hope you will forgive me."

"Remember how I told you that when I went for my meeting with the Queen, I ran into Endymion first?"

"Yes."

"Something happened before that."

__

Flash

"So, this Ayden character is meeting with my wife today?"

"Yes Sire, she spoke of it this morning in her chambers."

"Very good. That wife of mine is so stupid. She doesn't know that he cares for her and if she did…she would always remain faithful to me."

"Thank you sire."

"I'm glad you're on my side…"

"I'll go watch out for him."

"You wished to see me Sire?"

"Yes, Albert my boy…tell me has the Prime Minister and his family left the palace yet?"

"No sir, the Queen and his wife are discussing an expansion of the classes for the young ladies in the area. I was told they will conclude their visit by month's end."

"Splendid. So I have time for a little fun afterall."

"Fun your highness?"

"Yes, with the Minister's daughter. She is of age and very beautiful. She's also very frisky."

"How do you know of this?"

"I watched her frolic in the pool. I think it's time for me to have another accident."

"Accident Sire?"

"Oh come on Albert! You are my advisor and know nothing about me! I am known for having bouts of amnesia from time to time."

"Yes, I know of this. Terrible thing really, your highness."

"But what if an accident can be staged that conveniently causes me to lose my memory of being the King and a husband. Serenity will understand if I am attracted to or sleep with other women…since I won't have any recollection of her."

"You can't be serious sire! That can't possibly work! How will you pull it off?"

"I have inside help that will alter my medical records and I will have at least 5 months of exploring the women of my kingdom. Serenity will cry her eyes out and pay no other man any mind because she loves me that much. And when I get my memory back, I won't recall what happened during my amnesia. And everything will be back to normal."

"That sounds solid, but are you sure that would work?"

"Of course it will…I've done it before in the 20th century…"

" **I faked amnesia after the battle with the Dark Kingdom**."


	14. And where have you been

A Tangent in the Future

By _Crystaldove_

Chapter 14

__

"You can't do anything now Sailor Moon. If any of the sailors comes near, I will pop you like a melon…now, give me the crystal!"

"No…you're cheating…you…haven't…won."

Rubeus applied more pressure and she screamed while her ribs started to give way to the strain.

"STOP! Let her go Rubeus!" Jupiter shouted.

"No, stay where you are! I. Will. Kill. Her! Let's up the stakes shall we; either give me the crystal…or I'll kill your friends!"

As he finished his statement, shadow creatures appeared and attacked the remaining senshi, draining their energy.

"No…leave them…out of…this…let them…GO!"

"It's your choice, what means more to you?"

"I…surrender."

"Finally! I will be all powerful, I will rule the Dark Moon!"

He let the slightly weakened girls go and loosened the grip on Moon.

"Give it to me!"

Moon lowered her head in defeat and proceeded to call the crystal from her broach. 

"Here, take it and leave!"

She extended her arm behind her and before he grabbed it…[PING] A rose flew throw the air and imbedded itself in Rubeus' hand and the crystal fell to the waiting hands of Tuxedo Mask.

"How could you be so stupid? I can't believe the fate of the universe belongs in your hands! You almost sacrificed the planet to save your friends! I can't believe you are the lunar heir? You are unworthy of the lineage of the Silver Millennium and unfit to bare the same Serenity!

Everyone looked to him incredulously; even Rubeus was dumbfounded by that revelation since he was under the impression that Sailor Moon wasn't in the future. To him, this explained a lot and he halted his revenge waiting on the outcome of this spat.

"I. Hate. You. Darien!" If not for the jealousy of your people, my mother would still be alive! No wonder your generals sold their souls to the Dark Kingdom. I would rather serve Beryl than you anyday!"

Tuxedo Mask blinked several times as he processed that unknown information. By this time Rubeus had grown impatient.

"Enough with the warm and fuzzy moments…someone helped you so you will die!"

He tightened the coils around her once more and shot up higher in the sky. Her screams pierced the atmosphere while Mask tightened his hold on the crystal and ran off.

"That bastard stole the crystal and ran off!" Mars screamed. "This is all his fault and he didn't try to help her, after all she's done for him! We got to save her!"

"Fire Stars!"

"Ice Dagger!"

"Lighting Sword!"

"Light Saber!"

"GUARDIAN PLANETS ATTACK"

This attack stemmed from the senshi natural abilities was hurled towards Rubeus. As it hit him, he released Sailor Moon and vanished.

"Damn them! I almost had the Silver Crystal!"

"Oh look at the mighty Crimson Rubeus… I daresay you failed in a mission you weren't assigned to carry out!"

Rubeus turned sharply behind him…

"Emerald! I knew I smelled a bitch in the area…what are you doing here?"

"Just bidding my time. Prince Diamond said that if you failed in capturing that rabbit and the Silver Crystal, he would demote you and the task would belong to me. I see that my wait wasn't long."

"What are you talking about?"

"I overheard the Prince talking to Sapphire about an overflow of the black crystal's energy levels… Diamond said something about you initiating an attack he didn't order. I thought I would tag along to see you fail…and to see how you are punished."

"I haven't failed, I had the crystal, if not for that Tuxedo Mask!"

He replied with fire in his eyes while he tended to his bleeding hand.

"Oh yes…it's not that hard to believe he's the future King Endymion, he was always so stupid; never could accept defeat. And what of the rabbit?"

"I thought that the Silver Crystal would be more important, we wouldn't need the rabbit if we had the crystal of the 20th century."

"I guess, but still…Diamond has this idiotic fascination with Sailor Moon, I suppose I should call her the younger Serenity. I don't think he wanted her killed, and you left her plummeting to her death. I wouldn't want to see him right now if I were you."

"You have a point…and you're coming with me."

"What! I dare not invoke the anger of my prince any further!"

"You forget, my dear, this ship is constructed for my use and obeys my command. You may have snuck on board, but only I can allow you to leave…so until Diamond cools off, make yourself at home."

The reason why Sapphire couldn't find Rubeus before leaving Nemesis was because he situated himself in a relatively obscure pocket of space called the 3rd dimension. Rubeus found the location of this dimension by reading ancient documents he found in the Black Moon Citadel. He stole the charts to that dimension, just in case he needed to hide out…which he was doing now. 

Two weeks after the incident with Sailor Moon, Rubeus and Emerald returned to Nemesis and found that things had changed since their departure.

"Rubeus, I don't remember it being this bright here. We are too far from the sun to have a noticeable day."

"Do you think something happened?"

"Isn't that apparent?"

"I meant something drastic…it seems like our home has been… purified."

"Are you saying moon-witch was here?"

"There is only one way to find out."

The pair made there way back to the Citadel, and found that the normally ashen gray building had taken on a lighter color. From the looks of it, it appeared to now be a dull silver. Rubeus shook off his bad feeling to poor eyesight and headed for Diamond's throne room."

"You servant! Where is the Prince?"

A timid looking young man looked toward the irate red-head and in his most steady voice replied…

"The Prince and Lord Sapphire are in the 20th century."

"What are they doing in the 20th century, looking for us?"

"Oh Lady Emerald…I didn't notice your presence. The prince is looking for you Rubeus, but that is not why he went to the past."

"Has he enforced a full scale attack against the followers of the White Moon?"

"No, he is there with Princess Serenity."

"He is WITH that moon-witch?!"

"You lady, will not refer to the sovereign of our people with such disrespect!"

"You insolent little servant!"

"Be that as it may, I will strike those who speak against the princess in my presence…and I am not the only one."

Rubeus noticed that a small gathering of servants had entered the throne room. Glancing outside of the window, he also noticed several citizens ascending the Citadel steps.

"Calm down Emerald." He whispered harshly while thrusting her by the window.

Emerald wasn't a fool, she could smell trouble and for once heeded his warning.

"What do you mean, you aren't the only one. What happened while I was gone."

"Aside from the bounty for information of your whereabouts, after your unadvised attack on Sailor Moon, the Prince saved her from death. She was tended to by my wife during her stay here…"

"She was here? Diamond brought her here!"

"Yes, Lord Sapphire noticed an influx in power from the generators and alerted the Princes' attention. He never gave orders for a full attack and he never wanted Sailor Moon hurt…but you didn't see it that way. She was here until just yesterday. She questioned us on why we are here, and after several meetings with the Prince, she met with the entire populous. She is such a beautiful person, why she married that king is beyond me."

"You disillusioned little prick! How dare you speak highly of that oppressor in my presence! I am Emerald, Prince Diamond's right hand…I will be his queen!"

"Oh why don't you stuff it!"

Emerald turned to see a small child staring daggers at her. She was about to strike the child when she noticed that several hundred citizens had converged into the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We don't like what you are trying to do. We have been pardoned by the Supreme Princess and she has rid this planet of all negative influences…and you aren't wanted here. Either leave immediately or be forced to leave. And I personally I hope you chose the second one…I've never liked your boisterous, disgusting and pitiful self anyway…and I'm not the only one."

Emerald formed a fist and prepared to shoot a blast that would end this humiliation, but was astonished to find out that she couldn't…she was powerless. 

"Oh the mighty mouth can't punish me? I told you that Princess Serenity purged this rock of all negative influences…so the very essence you drew your power from, no longer exists."

With the last of his reserves, Rubeus grabbed Emerald and they teleported to the depths of the planet.

"Rubeus, I can't believe we are running from those powerless twits!"

"If you haven't noticed, we don't have any power and were severely outnumbered. I could have left you up there, but we are all that each other has…"

"Where are we?"

"Someplace safe for the moment." 

"I can't believe all that has changed since we've been gone. Diamond has betrayed us; gone against our plans…and is with that…that moon bitch!"

"I don't think he went against the plans…I think this was his plan. If you recall our battle wasn't with Serenity, but the King. He was the one that banished us from Earth."

"So, that witch still put some spell over Diamond. Why else would he be in the 20th?"

While they were talking, they began to unconsciously rub their arms due to a cold chill that filled the small room. A mist began to pool around them and they began to hear voices.

__

"Traitors…"

"I don't know Emerald, but she would have something to do with it."

__

"Young traitors…"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…listen."

__

"I have the answers you seek, young traitors."

"Who are you?"

__

"I am someone who understands, someone who hates the white moon as much as you do. Someone who can help you."

Emerald's eyes glazed over and took a slightly yellow tinge. She walked toward the edge of the cavern and pushed a notch on the wall. She seemed to be floating as she passed through. Rubeus shook his head violently. He knew that something wasn't right, he was being poisoned but could resist the urge to follow Emerald down the shaft.

As they passed through, the wall closed and a spooky light lit a rocky stairwell. They walked for at least half an hour, descending about 200 feet deep into the core of Nemesis. When they reached the bottom, a thick gray mist surrounded them. Even in the poorly lit room, they saw the shadows sway with a mind of their own. 

Emerald continued to walk and stopped when she reached a huge monolith in the center of the space. She felt the raw, negative power emit from it…power that was only suppress by the witch of the white moon.

"It's you, you are the true power of Nemesis. And she wasn't strong enough to defeat you."

"Who are you talking to Emerald?"

"Our true master…"

__

"You are very perspective Emerald. Diamond was a fool to underestimate you. You were correct Rubeus, he betrayed the plan. He only had his sights set on Serenity. But I see that I was appealing to the wrong individuals...you two are clearly the ones that can carry out the plans."

"But who are you?"

__

"I am your master, you can call me…**Wiseman**!"

end

Hee hee…I guess this wasn't the chapter you were waiting for. I know that you are waiting for Serena's reaction to Ayden's statement, that will be the next chapter.

Thanks to all that reviewed. To BenRG, you are one of those people that keep me writing. Hauntress, I'm sorry, I read the last chapter, I forgot to review. I will soon. I will have more thanks in the notes of the next chapter. And to my 115th reviewer…thank you sooo very much!

See you soon, 

Dove


	15. You are the weakest link...goodbye

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I know a lot of you…Hauntress…are upset that I submitted a small chapter for 14. But like BenRG said, you had to know about the evil and someone had to wonder what happened to Rubeus and Emerald. I was going to do this chapter as 14 but then I was like 'What soap opera picks up where the cliff hanger left off?' so I made you guys sweat.

To NICK, this should answer the question you have been emailing me about since chapter 1! 

I have a key for you since it could get confusing.

Ayden-Prince Diamond

Blake-Sapphire

Ceron- Artemis

Lairabeth- Luna

Serena-Princess Serenity (Just in case someone didn't know)

Lita-Princess Thalia

Amy-Princess Maia

Mina-Princess Amora

Rei-Princess Arianna

Puu-Sailor Pluto/ Princess Persephone

****

The princess names and Terran names are mine…let me know if you like and want to use…thanks

A Tangent in the Future

By _Crystaldove_

Chapter 15

__

" **I faked amnesia after the battle with the Dark Kingdom**."

"I overheard him say that, then I was subdued by his assistant. That's when I asked him about other times and women he had been with. He knew that I was going to tell you what I overheard so he didn't want me to disrupt his plans…so he banished me. I don't know if he went through with his plan, but I doubt it since the queen wouldn't have cared if he hurt himself. That's why I went back and he still wouldn't let me tell her…"

Ayden looked at Serena and noticed that she was shaking with suppressed fury. Since he met her, he noticed that her hair was begging to turn silver at the tips with streaks running along the length. Darien's eyes were wide and the girls had to restrain Ceron who was slowly dragging them towards the earth prince.

"You faked your amnesia Darien?"

"It's not like he makes it seem Serena…"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION DARIEN! Did you lie to me, to us?"

"…"

"Was she worth it Darien? Was Ann what you thought she would be?"

"I was never with her…"

"Oh, I guess my worry for you spoiled that! Who knows what sort of creature you would have sired if that union were consummated?"

"Please Serena, let me explain."

"So you don't deny what Ayden said, you lied to me, almost got me killed so you could sow you royal oats!"

"No, I didn't know who she was when I…"

"So you made this decision before the meteor crashed. That would explain how you called me Serena one day and Meatball Head the next. And what did you say, oh yes, 'I was just trying to be nice to you'."

"But that doesn't explain something princess."

"What is it Ceron?"

"The Moonlight Knight…"

Raye noticed that Darien was running away…

"Restrain!"

And brought him back.

"Return!" 

"Your right Ceron…Darien wanted nothing to do with Serena, so why would he save her?"

"He didn't."

Everyone turned to their princess and noticed that she was in deep thought.

Flash

__

"I never wanted this to happen to you."

The Moonlight Knight looked at Sailor Moon with remorse in his eyes; he lowered his mask causing her to gasp.

"Darien? It was you all the time, but how?"

"I'm not Darien. Even thought he…forgot you, the love he has for you can never be forgotten. I am his love you manifested into a form that could protect you."

"What now?"

"Darien is sick and can't sustain me much longer. I have to merge with him."

"No, what am I going to do without you? Darien was never like this with me."

The Knight took her hand and leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm sorry my princess, he can't survive without me. I'll always love you…"

End flash

"He told me that it was Darien's love for me that personified itself into a protector. It wasn't Darien's love…it was the part of Darien that loved me…"

"His soul."

"Endymion…no wonder your power hasn't surfaced Darien. You can't accept who you were, you believe only in science and reality. You haven't come to terms with our past and this is why you use technology in the future."

"It's just a fairy tale Serena, there is no such thing as soulmates. People make their own destiny. And I know now that we are good together."

"We could have been if you gave it a chance."

"Come on now, be honest, you love Endymion or who you think he is…not me. So I lied about remembering our past, took some time to see if you cared for me…"

"All the while tasting the other items on the buffet…why couldn't you tell me? I accepted it, our past and looked beyond your faults for the person I knew was inside…not your soul, not Endymion but you. If you were so confused, why couldn't you just say 'Serena I know we were in love in the past, but I want our relationship built on the present, so lets get to know each other first and progress from there.' Why couldn't you say that?"

"Because you were too stupid to understand!"

Serena turned to the voice and was amazed at who spoke.

"Now it makes sense…you knew about this too Luna!"

Luna eyes widened, she didn't mean to say that out loud. Darien looked at her and seemed to growl in his anger.

"Why did you tell Luna, Darien?"

Darien lowered his eyes and Luna kept quite also.

"Will someone tell me the truth?"

"I can help you with that your highness…"

The others turned and watched as a dark mist formed into a woman wearing a suit similar to the Senshi. She had long green hair and magenta eyes. She bowed to Serena and inclined her head to Ceron.

"No! You're not supposed to interfere!"

"I gave you a chance to come clean Endymion. And since no one else will tell her, I will."

"Puu…I thought you couldn't reveal events of anytime to me?"

"Normally I can't, but in this case, the future is at stake. There are three lines leading to one future…I can't see beyond the void and I fear that if you don't know the entire truth, you might make a decision that could hurt you forever."

Mist surrounded everyone and they appeared in a vast echoing space.

"Where are we…?"

"We are at the Gates of Time…"

"Were not supposed to be here…You can't to this…It is forbidden to know about you…"

"Very interesting Luna…Of course you don't want the others to know about me…It would disrupt your goal…"

"Um, I don't want to be rude…but who are you…?"

"Forgive me…Named after my mother, I am Princess Persephone, Guardian of Time and Sailor Pluto…"

"Sailor Pluto…?"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance…Now, for the reason that you are here…Look at my Garnet Orb…"

Everyone turned towards this enlarged key and once they stared into it, they were taken into the past. They were taken to the time that Alan and Ann caused havoc on Tokyo.

__

"Darien, you don't remember me? I'm Serena and we were lovers in the past…"

"Oh hey Darien fancy meeting you here!"

"Ann."

"Ann what are you doing, I was taking to Darien."

"Whatever, I'm sure that someone as sophisticated as Darien doesn't have time for your childish fairy tales!"

"Is that what you think Darien, that I'm telling you a fairy tale?"

"Of course he does Meatball Head. Now Darien what are you doing later, if you want to hear a fairy tale I got one for you!"

"Uh, I have to go. See you later Ann…Meatball Head."

Darien runs off and hides behind a building.

"Whew, that was close. Serena needs to give it a rest, I could care less about the past…even if she saved me, I don't want to be tied down to a kid!"

"Darien?"

"Hey Luna…Uh did you speak?"

"Your faking…you don't have amnesia! I'm listening to Serena whine because of this and your faking!"

"It's a long story Luna, but I don't believe in all this destiny and rebirth stuff. I am Darien Chiba, not some Prince Endymion. I want to chose who I am to be with, not be with Serena just because her mother made some dumb wish to have us reborn. I didn't ask for that so why do I have to follow what destiny wants?"

"You don't…you're right, we should make our own decisions. Love whomever we want and if that means hurting that 'charge' that I didn't ask to be responsible for, so be it. I will keep your secret."

"I see that look, you want something in return, don't you?"

"Yes, but I will collect when the time is right…you don't have nothing to bargain with right now; but I know that someday you will."

Mist pooled around everyone again and they appeared back in the park.

"Now you can make a decision, one that will determine your future, based on all the information."

"Thank you Puu. I know everything now…right?"

"Yes princess…you know everything that can guide you in your decision."

The guardian of time disappeared with a nod to Ayden and a look of indifference to Darien. Ceron walked to Serena and let her cry on his shoulder for a few moments. Darien still couldn't move and Luna was still hovering in the air. Now before you ask, they were in a secluded location, they were going to have a private picnic.

"My advisor made a deal with another kingdom to forsake me. Made a deal, that revolved on a condition that a favor would be granted in the future. In return for Luna keeping Darien's secret of him NOT having amnesia, she got him to dump me because of a dream…a dream that wouldn't have been sent if Darien wasn't so heartless in the future. I would say Endymion, but I think that he died once he merged with Darien after Ann tried to kill him. Am I right Darien, did you realize what your past self did, and accepted your past enough to suppress him from destroying your selfish plans?"

"What's so selfish about controlling your own destiny?"

"It's selfish when you put YOUR planet on the line! My home is on the moon, which is the star I am destined to protect. My job was to help guide the earth in the ways of technology and commerce…to help you if war and strife broke out here…not do your job!"

Darien lowered his and Serena walked to the now quiet Luna.

"Luna…Lairabeth…my mother didn't want you as an advisor, but I pleaded with her to give you a chance. I rallied for you, told her you had qualities befitting of a royal house member. If not for me, you would have died with the rest of my people. My mother's spell connected those that I cared about…and gave them a second chance to have the life that was taken from them. And this is how the two of you thank me…with lies, deceit and heartache…"

"I can't do anything to you Darien…but knowing that for the rest of your life you will be alone, gives me some satisfaction. I suggest that you do come to grips with your past…we won't be here to do your dirty work forever."

"Luna, you committed this deceit in order to get Darien. I'm sick of you in that form…the form of your deception…TRANSFORM!"

The cats' head was thrown back and long black hair fell down her back. Blue eyes and a cynical expression appeared on the woman's face. Ayden gasped.

"What's wrong Ayden?"

_ ****_

"I'm glad you're on my side…"

"It's her! She's the one that told Endymion of my visit…she's the mole!"

"Now it all makes sense. You knew that Endymion was going to eventually try his amnesia bit again, and you hoped that he would be with you… And if I'm guessing correctly, Neo-Queen Serenity didn't know about your skill to change forms; your teachings kept me very ignorant in the future!"

"Yes…you are so observant now Serena…"

"SILENCE!"

Lairabeth was rendered speechless as Serena took her speech in her human form.

"Does she light your embers Darien? Does looking at her make all this worth it?"

Darien said nothing and continued to hold his head down.

"TRUTH"

"No, she doesn't have anything I want. She looks like she would be a firecracker in bed, yet she has no power or prestige…she's a shape-shifter afterall. She could go to bed a woman and wake up a cat…that's bestiality! Why would I want that when I can have you?"

"That's enough Darien…we know how you feel."

"Huh…what did you do to me Raye?"

"Well my princess asked you a question that you chose not to answer, after what you did, she deserved to know the truth."

"Raye, why are you doing this. That's not how he feels…I know Darien loves me and I can do for him what that sorry 'princess' could never do!"

"Well, now that I have all of the testimony, the council will convene to hand out the punishment. Darien…you can leave us now."

Serena flicked her wrist and Darien reappeared in his apartment.

"Damn…how am I going to get her now?"

"Serena, I'm sorry for all this coming to a head today."

"No Ayden…you have saved me in ways Darien could never have…"

Serena walked up to him and gave him a long kiss.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to…Can I get a raincheck on today?"

"Only if you will come over for dinner later."

"You drive a hard bargain…but that can be arranged. I'll see you later."

Mina told Blake the same and the brothers departed.

Serena connected everyone's signal and transported them to the ruins of the Lunar Kingdom.

"I thought that since this decision would be one based upon the law of the Silver Millennium, what place would be better to carry out the sentence than our former home."

Ceron pulled out the book that he summoned earlier and began the proceedings.

"In my hand I hold the Book of Era…the history and laws of the Silver Millennium. It was written by Queen Serenity of Luna and Chronos, Father of Time, King of Pluto. This book records all occurrences of the lives and activities of those who are members of the Silver Alliance. Even if Pluto didn't tell us of your transgressions Lairabeth…this book would have. Its knowledge, before now, was only known to members of the High Council. In the past, this included the ruling bodies of the Alliance, the Advisor ad lidem, and Princess Amora, Commander of the Inner Court. Since the destruction of the Silver Millennium only myself, Mina and the Princess make up the Council until the inner princesses take their rightful throne."

"This book…" Mina continued. "Also gives suggestions for punishment in certain areas. The Council can chose not to follow the suggestions set forth, thusly deciding on something different. Their ruling is recorded and is written into law as an amendment. In this case, there were too many laws broken for there to have been an appropriate punishment suggested. So we will decide this as we see fit. Do you have anything to say…and I will remind you, we can tell if you are still lying and the truth will be taken from you."

"I did this for love…can't I have love for once?"

"You had love Lairabeth! You just didn't want what I offered you; instead you hurt someone to get what you didn't deserve. You did all this for Darien and he doesn't love you!"

"No, he has to love me…didn't I prove myself to him?"

"You heard what he said Lairabeth…I checked his heart…he didn't lie. He was being nice; he detests you. If you didn't overhear him…you couldn't have blackmailed him and he would have never left Serena. So thank you for your deceit, at least she has someone that loves her now…"

Serena kept quite during this exchange. She knew that Ceron had to get that off his chest. She watched Lita and noticed that she didn't feel threatened or jealous by this display. She understood that he loved Lairabeth in the past…that he had feelings for her in the present before he remembered how malicious she could be. 

She pulled Ceron and Mina to the side. Raye, Lita and Amy walked around the ruins and found some things that could help them later on. Lairabeth was still restrained by Serena's spell and cried to herself. After 20 minutes, the Council came to a decision.

The others had returned by this time and noticed that the Council was ready and awaited their decision.

"Lairabeth of Mau, you have been found guilty of treason in the affair against the Sovereign ruler of the Silver Alliance. You conspired with the nation of Terra, a non-member of the Alliance, which caused detrimental emotional and physical damage to the Supreme Princess Serenity. You blackmailed the prince of another nation in order to gain favor in his heart. Your disrespectful treatment of the princess kept her from ascending to her full potential and hurt the team of the Senshi. You have gone against your vow and pledge and must be punished accordingly."

Serena stood, evidence of tears in her eyes. She was still in disbelief of what someone, she called her 'friend' had done to her and her kingdom. 

"I, Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom, Supreme Princess of the Silver Millennium and Sovereign Ruler of the Silver Alliance make the following ruling agreed upon by my Council. Your temporary banishment from Central and my home has been extended permanently. You are no longer a member of the Alliance, your abilities and knowledge of the Senshi will be wiped from your memory. Since you committed your offences in your feline form, you will spend the rest of your days as a cat. You will retain the knowledge of being a rebuked advisor and will not be able to communicate with me, the others or Ceron either verbally or mentally. Lastly, I take away your immortality and ability to heal. I have decided to place you in a shelter for adoption, but you only have 2 weeks to obtain a new master; if not…you will be destroyed. My decision is final, amended into law 2002…so saith I."

End chapter

****

REVIEW!!!!


	16. Alliances formed, love announced

Hi, sorry about the delay in this story. Like the last chapter of Homicide, this one was written months ago, yet I wasn't in the mood to tweak it. But I have gotten the motivation to edit and submit, and with your reviews, I will be compelled to write the next chapter much sooner.

Hope you enjoy!

A Tangent in the Future

By _Crystaldove_

Chapter 16

Serena transported the group from the gates after speaking to Sailor Pluto for a few moments. She seemed drained but Ceron knew she was upset about the lengths that Luna went, in order to hurt her. The others watched as she tried to compose herself. They also wondered what Pluto said to her…it seemed to upset her very much.

Darien wasn't fairing any better; he was in the middle of a 'royal' tantrum. He lost Serena due to stupid mistakes; Luna was gone and it wasn't that he missed her, but she did anything for him. And topping things off… Reeny was still with him. She wasn't giving him the silent treatment anymore; in fact she was more annoying than she was when he first met her. She ran uncontrolled through the apartment, coming and going when she pleased. Unbeknownst to him, she was testing Pluto, putting herself into danger, knowing that if something was about to happen to her, she would be saved.

Darien didn't care, after all he experienced today, he wouldn't care if the Dark Moon, whatever was left of it, would come and take her. And if he hoped long enough, he just might get his wish…

__

"I am your master; you can call me…**Wiseman**!"

Rubeus and Emerald stared in awe… he was afraid but Emerald embraced this new destiny fully and kneeled to him, yielding to his rule. It took Rubeus a moment and since he didn't want to be destroyed, he to bowed to the floating apparition.

"Yes, you are our master Wiseman…what do you request of us?"

__

"It is good to find loyalists among us… Your orders are simple, destroy the Princess of the White Moon!"

Emerald's eyes once again tinged with an eerie yellow glow. She reached her hands towards the monolith and embraced it as one would their lover. Her green hair flailed wildly around her as she absorbed power. 

"YES!! This is what I was promised; this is what Diamond didn't deliver… Power flows through my veins I command all I see… I am the vessel that will bring the White Moon to utter devastation!!"

Wiseman lowered his 'head' and if you looked close enough, you could see his demonic smile.

__

'The gullible wench… she will be the pawn that weak Diamond wouldn't be… I will have the Queen of the Universe bowing at my feet and her crystal fueling the coming of the Doom Phantom!'

"Are you ok princess?" Ceron looked at his liege with compassion and worry. "You did what had to be done, not only in accordance with the rules of the Millennium, but for your own safety."

Serena didn't speak, just sighed and shook her head. Ayden and Blake just looked at the others. They were both equally curious as to what happened but felt that they shouldn't ask.

Mina and Lita noticed the problem and took them to the side and told them what happened.

"I'm sorry everyone, but in not in the mood for a picnic now. I need sometime alone."

The others understood and wordlessly left. Lita waited for Ceron and Mina started walking with the brothers.

"Ayden…"

"Yes love."

"What I really need is time alone…with you, don't go"

Ayden paused… he saw Mina and Blake wink at him before joining hands.

"Take care of our princess Ayden." Mina whispered before they walked off.

Ayden walked up behind her, gently placing his arms around her and kissing the side of her face.

"I thought he loved me at least once in this lifetime…"

"Are you upset about that." Ayden relaxed his grip, bracing himself for rejection.

"No, I'm not… I'm not going to lie to you Ayden. I don't want secrets between us. The feelings I have for Darien were mostly based upon an illusion. He was right about something…I loved Endymion. I loved the personae of Tuxedo Mask, but I only cared for Darien. But I was willing to bring to honor my mother's sacrifice… I wanted to know who he is now. His past is so sorted and full of pain… but I was willing to overlook all of it. I was lead to believe it was a blessing in disguise that he had lost his memory. I could get to know him and he could learn to love me for me."

Serena turned in Ayden's loose embrace and clung to him. He let out the breath he was holding and firmly placed his arms around her.

"I listened to Luna… she knew of the past I didn't know of…" Serena grit her teeth and balled up her fists. "She manipulated me… made a fool of me and my people and caused great pain." 

Serena let go of him and walked toward the Koi pond at the park. He noticed that she grew more troubled the more she discussed this, yet he knew she had to get her feelings out in the open or it would fester within her. 

"She controlled my heart, my will, my drive…but never again! Ceron thought I was upset that I banished her, putting her to an unavoidable death… but I'm angry that I couldn't kill her…myself."

She felt shame, the princess of all that was pure and good, wanted to kill someone with her bare hands. Serena could face Ayden, she knew that he would think differently of her.

He watched her for a few moments before walking up to her and taking her face in his hands.

"Strong, intelligent and beautiful… you are the one that has endured so much, yet has the strength to go on. If I could be half the person you are my people wouldn't have suffered by Endymion's rule."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be; I know how it feels to be controlled by someone…" His eyes darkened from a recent event. "…Whose interests result in the gaining of something for themselves…"

"I'm glad, I thought that this would change your opinion of me."

"Oh Serena, how could you think that? You have given me more than I could ever have wished for."

Serena raised her eyes to him surprised.

"What have I given you Ayden?"

"You've given me…love. I love you Serena."

Her eyes widen at his statement before filling with tears.

"You love me Ayden?"

He leaned in and kissed her, making her feel light-headed. She embraced him and the motion filled him with joy. Finally he had someone that cared for him. He didn't care if she loved him right now, but as long as she reciprocated some sort of emotion, that made him happy.

After a few moments, Serena ended the kiss and looked up at him. 

"But why… I'm supposed to uphold the ideals of peace and forgiveness, yet I contradict myself by wanting to kill Luna. How can you love someone like me?"

"It's because you are able to feel, able to express your emotions is why I love you. I would think it strange if you just let everything go and allowed Luna to remain in your life."

"I'm glad you really understand, I was afraid that you wouldn't."

"No my princess…I do"

Serena embraced him again. She pressed her head into his chest and was comforted by the manly scent of musk verses the feminine smell of roses that clung to Darien. She inhaled deeply and looked Ayden in his eyes.

"Ayden…you aren't the only one that feels love …I'm not afraid to admit my feelings anymore; I haven't had the best luck in relationships. But you have taught me not to fear anything… especially about denying the way I feel. I love you too Ayden…very much."

His breathing became labored and got light-headed. He grabbed Serena by the shoulders and looked at her.

"Am I dreaming…did you say that you love me?"

She laughed sweetly and nodded her head.

"Yes…I love you, not some personae, not some guise, not who you used to be…but you."

He picked her up and spun her around.

"She loves me! Do you hear that world, Serena loves me!" She laughed as he swung her around in the air. After a few moments he placed her back on her feet, kissing her again. "I have a life, friends and you; everything I have ever wanted, what else can a man ask for?"

***

"I have the strength, I have the power and I will have the man…what else can a woman ask for?"

__

"Yes my dear Emerald, you have the power…now what are you going to do with it?"

"Well Master, from what I have witnessed in this time and what I remember from the future… the rabbit adores her father and is smitten with his past self. I think we can use that to our advantage."

__

"How do you suppose that will be useful?"

"Only those who are born of the White Witch's family are able to wield the power of the Silver Crystal; controlling the rabbit will control the crystal." Emeralds' horrid shrieks filled the room. "And all we have to do is give her, her deepest desire…Darien."

***

"Reeny would you just sit down and shut up!!"

"You can't talk to me like that Darien, you aren't my father!"

"No, not presently, but I am biologically. Your life hangs in the balance and I think that if you want to be born, you will do what I say and help me get Serena back!"

"I don't know why you are worrying, Puu won't let anything happen to me."

"Puu huh… the same Puu that told Serena how I was planning on cheating on her in the future. The same Puu that told the others why Luna was working with me against Serena."

He walked up to Reeny and lifted her from the floor. 

****

"The same Puu that allowed THOSE BASTARDS from the Black Moon to transcend the time barriers and settle here!!!"

Reeny looked at him with fear in her eyes; tears streamed down her face while she tried to remain strong.

Darien put her back on the ground and patted her head.

"Is that the Puu of whom you speak?"

"She loves me and won't let anything happen to me…not like you or Serena!"

"Then maybe she should be your parent and you should stay with her…so what are you waiting for; run along and find her."

"I can't."

"What was that, I didn't hear you because I thought you said that you couldn't."

"I don't know where Puu is, I haven't seen her since right after I started living with you."

"Really…and what did you talk to her about?"

Darien took a seat on the couch and patted for Reeny to join him. The spark for him that had been smoldering began to grow brighter. She grinned and sat down.

"Well, we discussed lots of things."

"Did she give you any reason for why she hasn't been able to see the future?"

Reeny gasped and looked at him.

"How do you know about that?"

"She came to see me… we talked about Serena."

She looked at him surprised for a moment, then nodded in understanding.

"She said that there were too many lines forming and she couldn't see beyond this present."

"Hmm, the fact that you and those 'guests' of Serena are here changed things… creating a tangent in the future."

"Tangent? What is a tangent?"

"Well it's a change in course. Think of the time from now to your time as a straight line. When you came here, it changed things; caused a different line to form from this time to yours, and I am experiencing things your father hasn't."

"Ahhhh!!" 

Reeny gasped. Her mind became flooded with images.

~ Flashback ~

__

"I used to be able to open the gate to the 30th century, but now I only see a void where the door used to be. I know no more than you about the future. Serena's pain transcends through the stream…her experiences, which have differed from your mother, have passed through the doors. That is the only thing that I don't have control over. Why do you think I never let you go through the gates? I knew your presence would have seriously altered things."

~ End flash ~

"That's what she meant; new lines were created from the moment I got here!"

"You understand now. She told us about it when I was confronted with the truth."

"The truth…?"

For the next hour, Darien and Reeny came clean with each other and what they have done to Serena.

"You lied about having amnesia?"

"Well you lied about the crystal and why the Black Moon was after you."

"I know…it's my fault this happened; if I didn't run away and protected Crystal Tokyo like my mother would have, 'Ayden' wouldn't be here and you would still be with Serena."

"I'm not going to refute that; Serena and I would have still been together because I wouldn't have the dreams."

"That's true, but then again she would still be weak and whiny yet controllable."

"You shouldn't say that."

"Why not, you control her in the future. My mother has no say in anything because you always say that it is your planet, your rules."

~ flashback ~

"My dear wife, she has always been so trusting, so open…so stupid. This is why I make all the decisions. She's not capable of seeing beyond the present, not grasping the greater picture. You will not be the cause of future conflict! I hereby decree that you and your followers are banished from this planet!"

__

"No stop this, as your Queen I order you!"

"Sorry Highness, but this is a direct order from the King, your orders are second to his."

~ end flash ~

"I was there when my father banished Ayden and the other protesters to the Dark Moon. He never respected her or her opinion. She was the one that saved everyone… and if you mentioned that to him, it was the dungeon for you."

Darien thought for a moment, he thought about all that he and Serena went through. She was the one that sacrificed her friends and her life for him and his planet. He could imagine things progressing as he tightened his grip on her. She was already very accommodating, so he knew that she would give up more of herself to please him.

The power he would have, controlling the strongest person in the galaxy. It was very enticing; the power, the prestige… the greed. From what Reeny hinted at, he knew that Serena's terran guise would fall in the future, once again revealing her silvery-blue eyes and silver tresses, pouty lips and full breasts and hips. He thought of her as he never did. Lust entered his vision and gave away to anger as he thought about Ayden having what he wasn't able to. 

Darien smiled after a moment, the key to the future was sitting beside him… and as long as Reeny existed, he would be King.

End chapter

I hoped this made sense, maybe I need a Beta reader or something. I will be happy if you enjoyed this and I get many reviews!!

Ja Ne,

Dove


	17. Let it rain

Hello everyone, see I told you I would update my other stories soon. Anyway my muse and I have decided to work again and get my stories done. I won't waist your time with author's notes, I'll just list some information you might have forgotten.

Ceron = Artemis

Thalia= Lita

Ayden= Prince Diamond

Blake = Sapphire

Well here is the next installment, I hope you enjoy!

A Tangent in the Future 

_By Crystaldove_

Chapter 17

Darkness…desperation…pain; feelings that bring the strongest of men to their knees. Those were the only things he was felt now. We've all felt this before…the loneliness, the sheer lost of all hope. For some, night means a time of rest, for others it's a reminder of how dismal their existence is…they have no one to love them and no one to care about their happiness. Rain fell swiftly that night in Tokyo, a massive surge of lightening streaked across the sky…for those who were alone all they could do was think about how to get back what they once had.

Weeks had past since the incident at the park. Reeny was growing weaker yet was still annoying. Luna was never heard from again, her defiance and unfriendliness caused her not to be adopted and thusly destroyed. Even though she wasn't able to communicate with Ceron and Serena, they heard her screams as she was euthanized.

For others, it was another opportunity to bring their relationships closer together; budding relationships, blossoming in the rain. To them, the rain wasn't harsh…just a gentle sprinkle with a cooling breeze. The breeze that wrapped them closer together and they sighed in content with themselves.

Rubeus was moved to a small cell deep in the heart of the planet, the only stronghold that remained. He was in a place where even shadows were to afraid to move. From the torture from of Wiseman and the guilt that surfaced from his actions…he lost all sense of reality. Night and day were only blurred by the kinds of pain that was inflicted upon him. The once haughty and proud man had been reduced to a quivering piece of flesh and locked in his mind he was now a prisoner within himself.

Madness was something he thrived for, something that fueled his hatred; now, madness is something with he is afflicted. Rubeus lay on the floor, his body burned from the 'treatment' inflicted on him by Wiseman. In a moment of defiance, Rubeus tried to launch a blast at him, draining the last of his reserves thus causing him to feel the pain tenfold.

"Why do I hate Sailor Moon so much? In my time she is the White Queen, but she wasn't the one that banished us. It was her King... the one that hides behind the mask, the one that lets her fight for his planet, and the one who suffers without her now."

He laughed slowly between bouts of pain.

"I guess I helped get revenge on him after all. If not for that last attack, Moon wouldn't have known the lengths he would have gone to save himself. He let her fall, if not for Prince Diamond's affections for her, she would have died. Either way, he would have suffered."

Rubeus turned over as much as his chains would allow, he coughed violently, spitting out black blood.

"Its funny, the more blood I cough up, the better I feel. It's like I was...poisoned."

**_flash_**

"I can't believe that bastard sent us to this rock of a planet!! He's going to pay; they're all going to pay!"

"Our war is not with all of them Marc, just the King."

"Ayden, how can you say that? That White Witch and her masked marauding king sent us here!"

"NO! Leave Neo-Queen Serenity out of this. She was going to help us, Endymion ambushed me, attacked Blake and he gave the orders to banish us. The only one that is going to suffer is him."

Months past, the small band of traitors became accustomed to the planet, even found plant life and started communities. Ayden was chosen to be their King.

"No, I don't want to be called anything like that bastard is. No one can know who we are, saying King Ayden would alert him immediately. No...I will be Diamond, Prince Diamond. I need a court... my brother Blake, young Lord Sapphire. My hot headed friend Marc, you will be Crimson Rubeus. Hmmm I need one more."

"What about me Ayden...I've been loyal to you, extremely loyal!"

Ayden looked out at those whom were in attendance, inwardly he shuttered.

'Sinelle, the one person that defected because of me. She could care less if she was terminal ill and had to live for 5000 years.' "Yes, you have proven yourself loyal, so I will give you a place in my court"

"As royal consort Prince Diamond?"

He looked at Blake and noticed his brother was trying to keep his laughter in, trying to not succeeding.

"Uh no...as third in command under Rubeus."

"UNDER RUBEUS!!"

"Sinelle, you will refrain from using that tone and questioning my decisions. If you don't like that, I can put you to work in the kitchens...Lady Emerald."

Green eyes blinked quickly as she processed that information.

"Lady Emerald my lord? Yes, Lady Emerald of the Dark Moon."

She bowed and walked away, smirking at the other girls who wished they were in the Princes favor.

**_end flash_**

**__**

"We celebrated that night…drinking wine we made on that planet. Only the darkest of fruits we're selected for Diamond's wine… yet he preferred brandy and Sapphire didn't drink. Only Emerald and I did…those fruits grew close by the entrance to the center of this planet. Oh my…we we're poisoned by the monolith… Poisoned to hate Serenity and all she stood for. We've been Wiseman's puppets all along."

Ceron walked Lita back to her apartment as he turned to leave; she noticed how upset he was.

"Are you ok; I know I know you're still upset about Luna."

He sighed with is back to her. "I'm not upset as much as I thought I would be and I have you to thank for that Thalia, you've been my rock in all of this."

"I don't know what to stay. No one has ever needed me before."

"Well I do… more that I though was possible."

He had turned back to her as, she looked at him with eyes full of tears…joy, pain and fear all swam in those emerald depths.

"I'm so tired of being hurt, I've heard so many beautiful words before and they we're just words. My ex boyfriend used to tell me things like that. All he did was say what I wanted to hear…so he could get what he wanted. He raised his reputation and ruined mine."

Ceron looked down at her with tears running down his face.

"I know how that feels used; I will never hurt you."

The Lunarian advisor leaned in, kissing her slowly, causing her to moan as she leaned against the door. They remained like that for a few minutes before he scooped her up and carried her inside the apartment.

-- --

Lita stood on the balcony glowing with contentment as lightening surrounded the building. It was her element and it embraced her like she would a lover, more like her lover. Ceron found her this way as he walked out and joined her. He smiled as he wrapped a blanket around her, covering her nakedness.

"You're going to catch a cold like that."

She spun in his embrace and noticed his lack of clothing.

"You should be the one to talk Mister. Besides, how come you're up, did I wake you?"

"Well, it's not every night I fall asleep with a beautiful woman beside me, so I got worried when I reached out and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep while my element celebrated our joy."

He looked out at the sky as sharp bolts of lighting streaked around the building. Ceron smiled as he brought her against his chest.

"Oh really, I've only just begun." He breathed into her ears causing Lita to shiver. "Let's give the heavens something else to celebrate." With that, he led her back into the apartment to 'celebrate' more.

Wiseman sneered from the visions his crystal ball was showing. Lust turned out to be the dominating factor in this entire struggle. Emerald's lust for Diamond caused her to sell her soul and Darien's lust for Serena would cause him to lose his. Wiseman kept his thoughts to himself only revealing his observations about Darien after Emerald had joined him.

"So the prince of earth has dropped his respectable façade and sees the princess like he never allowed himself to before."

Emerald looked confused and turned to him.

"But how will we be able to use this to control the rabbit?"

"Look at her; she is her mother with subtle differences. We can manipulate the prince's perception and allow him to see the princess instead of the child. The rabbit won't complain, if she can deceive the young Endymion into thinking she is Serenity so she can have him…she would practically give the crystal to us!"

"Brilliant master…I think it's time for me to go to Tokyo and make a new friend."

"You won't have to go as far as that… just tell her the bargain and she will agree."

Emeralds' shrieks once again filled the air as she vanished in a cloud of sulfur smoke. Rubeus, overhearing their plan, began to think of his own in the corner. He didn't like the idea and knew that Emerald was being manipulated, yet his hatred of her kept him from saving her…from herself.

'I need to find Diamond…I was wrong to hate Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon. They need to know what's going on and I'm the only one that can tell them.'

Wiseman thinking Rubeus was no longer a threat allowed him to suffer quietly in the corner while he went to prepare the monolith to harness the power of the silver crystal.

Pluto stood that the gates looking hopelessly into the void that was once the future.

"So, he has finally seen the light. I may have to intervene and save him. My Princess, I hope you are ready for this…I hope we are all ready for this."

Darien had a study session that evening so Reeny was on her own. After the rain stopped she went to look for Luna unaware that she was being followed. Emerald heard her call out Luna's name and knew she was looking for the former advisor of the princess. She created a small black cat and set it loose in the area. Reeny saw it and gave chase, following it to an alley. She was about to pick the cat up when it was snatched from her reach. Reeny looked up and was about to scream…

"Save it kid, I'm not here for you."

"Give me my cat!" Her tiny hands reached out to grab what she thought was Luna and watched in horror as Emerald snapped the cats neck and threw it to the ground. "Luna! No, why did you do that?"

"That wasn't that mangy feline."

Emerald pointed to the cat and Reeny looked as yellow smoke emitted from the things skin and it vanished.

"I just needed to get you alone…" Reeny began to back away but was stopped by a droid. "Look, I'm not here to kidnap you, just to offer you something you've always wanted."

"You can't give me anything, I'm a princess…"

"A princess without a prince…" Emerald interjected and that caught Reeny's attention. "A princess must have her prince, but there seem to be a shortage of them here. But I know of one that would want you…if you want him and I can help you get him…I can help you get Darien for yourself."

Reeny looked at her thinking a moment.

"How, he actually wants Serena and even if she was gone he wouldn't want me."

"But if we made him think you were Serena, he would want you."

"I'm listening…"

"My master has great power but it is weakening in this time. We need the silver crystal to bring out his full strength. Do you understand?"

"You will give me Darien and I will give you the crystal."

"Simple isn't it."

"But the crystal is my legacy, my future…"

"But you'll have Darien and that's all that matters…"

As Emerald was speaking, a black mist swirled around Reeny, bewitching her and turning her eyes from clear to an opaque pink.

"Yes Darien is all that matters…I will have my prince. I don't need anything else but him. Death…death to the White Moon!!"

Emerald laughed as she watched Reeny grow and mature to Serena's age and they both vanished into the time stream.

Later that night, everyone converged at the Takonda residence and joked with Lita and Artemis on just how close they were lately. Though teasing and laughter, Serena gasped.

"Something terrible just happened."

Serena looked around to see if the others felt it also. They looked confused while Ayden and Blake looked at each other and nodded. Mina turned to Blake and noticed that he and his brother didn't look as confused as the others.

"Blake, do you know what they are talking about?"

Blake sighed and watched as Ayden nodded again.

"It's Wiseman."

At her continual look of confusion he continued.

"When we first came to Nemesis, we stumbled upon an entity that called himself Wiseman. He was a malevolent being that poisoned our people with making us hate the White Moon and all it stood for."

"Why, what did the princess do to him?"

"She existed…she is the light of the universe and light destroys darkness. Destroying the White Moon would allow his darkness to spread beyond the boundaries of Nemesis. Our people comprised of those who hated the king and his laws…he took that hate and placed its focus on the queen. After living on Nemesis, somehow, his influence dwindled. You would think his control would be stronger there but it took more of his power because we longed for what was here on earth."

"It was his idea to come for the crystal in the 30th century. He convinced all of us that it was the silver crystal that fueled the beauty and prosperity on earth…if we had it Nemesis could become a second Earth. Ayden was crowned our ruler, leader of the traitors…from his deep hatred of Endymion. With the powers granted by Wiseman, we were able to observe the abuse placed on Serenity by the king. In secret, Ayden decided to save the queen and focus all of our peoples' hatred back where it belonged…with Endymion. My brother deeply admired Serenity but knew she was devoted to the king. So he convinced Wiseman to bring the assault to a time where they were weaker…that's why we pursued Reeny…we knew she would come here."

Blake sat by Mina and grabbed her hands, afraid to look in her eyes.

"His power is fueled by a monolith that resides in the core of Nemesis. We would draw upon his power to create droids and send them here. When Serena healed our people, she shielded his source of power, thus rendering all of his devotees powerless. That's why he wants the silver crystal…if the monolith absorbs it, he will have an endless power source."

"But you have to be born of her line to…Reeny." Amy spoke. "She's a princess, the daughter of Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity…Darien and Serena's future daughter!"

Gasps we're heard from the girls ask Ayden looked at Serena.

"Yes, that's why I sent her to live with Darien. Having her live in close proximity to me and the crystal would have caused her to become more of a threat. I know, if she gets my crystal, they would take it from her, put it in the monolith…and destroy the world."


End file.
